Chaos Without You
by Normero-Benzo
Summary: Four years after that night, between tears and unmindful words, Norma rediscovers the effects of motherhood. However, this new event validates that Alex will be in her life forever. (Normero)
1. Birthday Girl

_**A/N: This story takes place after that night. After Norma's letter to Alex. After deciding to leave him. What happened on screen can and will be assassinated on this story. I will go back and explain everything that happened** **—** **little by little.**_

 _ **Xx**_

* * *

"Wake up, birthday girl," Norma combed with her fingers Amanda's thick and brunette hair. Her daughter slept peacefully, just like any other four-year-old would.

Amanda scrunched up her nose, and Norma smiled, knowing that she surely got that habit from her. She stirred a bit more, turning her back to her mom.

"Banana," Norma said in a singsong voice. She knew her daughter was awake.

"No, mommy," she begged sleepily. "Five more minutes."

"No," Norma smiled, pulling down her unicorn covers. "You can't sleep in, it's your birthday, and you have to go to school."

It was the right thing to say because Norma was still talking when the little girl turned around, looking at her mother through sleepy eyes.

"It's my birthday," she chirped, "I'm a big girl now."

"Yes, you are," Norma leaned down, cupping her little face, kissing so gently her tiny nose.

Amanda wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and spoke firmly. "I'm not a baby anymore."

Norma nodded in negation. "That's not true. You'll always be my baby."

"And daddy's baby?"

The mention of her father stilled Norma. She swallowed hard and continued to comb Amanda's hair. "And daddy's baby, too."

"Okay," the little girl seemed satisfied with her mom's answer, pleased to know that she'll always be a baby in the eyes of the people she loved most.

"Happy birthday, baby," Norma grinned, enamored of the look on her daughter's face. Her blue eyes were glowing more than ever at that instant, her long dark lashes flapping away every time she blinked.

"Thank you, mommy," she beamed easily, pulling Norma in for a sweet hug.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby is four!" Norma carried Amanda out of bed, pretending she was too heavy for her already. "What am I going to do now?"

Amanda let out a loud shriek when her mom attacked her tiny belly, tickling her nonstop while still holding her in her arms.

"Stop!" Amanda squealed, her little face turning as red as an apple. "Mommy!"

"No, I'm not going to stop!" Norma laughed, burying her face in the crook of her tiny neck.

Her tiny and adorable giggles loaded the pink room, bringing nothing but happiness to Norma's swelled heart.

Amanda didn't stop giggling until she was sure that her mom was done with her war. Norma watched her take a deep breath, her little face turning back to its standard tone.

Norma drew her closer, kissing her cheeks and face as she made her way to the bathroom.

Helping Amanda wash her face was the only thing that Norma was allowed to do. Anything else, Amanda wanted to do on her own. Norma applied the precise amount of toothpaste on her little toothbrush, stepping aside and supervising her little bundle of joy.

"Good job," Norma beamed when her four-year-old succeeded once again.

"All done," Amanda grasped her purple hairbrush and smoothed her bangs out, handing Norma the brush and letting her do the rest like every other morning.

After styling her hair, Norma kissed the crown of her head and found her daughter staring back at her through the mirror.

"Are you sad, mommy?"

Norma had no idea how her child could read her perfectly at the age of four. She wonders if she's going to be able to continue doing it for years to come.

"I'm not sad, honey," she admitted. "Mommy just gets a little bit sensitive on your birthdays."

"It's okay," she spoke gently. "I'll always be your little girl."

Norma dipped down and kissed her rosy cheek. "Yes, you will."

After getting her dressed and ready for school, they headed downstairs, Amanda cheerfully asking for pancakes and bacon for breakfast.

"Do you still want chocolate chips on your pancakes?"

"No," Amanda replied as she reached for her green crayon, holding down the pages of her coloring book.

Norma looked back at her. "No? But you love chocolate chips on your pancakes."

"Those are for little girls, momma."

Norma kept her eyes steady on her, watching her color her big tree passively, sticking her tongue out while doing so.

She bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Norma had to snicker at her daughter's character. Who knew that turning four would mean so much to Amanda. She's always been too bright and independent. But Norma didn't like the idea of her little girl changing so quickly when it wasn't eight o'clock yet and her day hasn't even started.

Norma placed a cup of apple juice in front of her, examining her little drawing unabatingly.

"It's so pretty!" she announced astonishingly. "Is that for me?"

Amanda looked at her and then moved her glare to their fridge, paying particular attention to the many sketches that were held together by colored coded magnets on the refrigerator. "You already have a lot of these, mom. This one is for daddy."

"That's not fair!" she stated. "I love your drawings!"

Amanda smiled widely. "I'll make you a special one today."

"You promise?" Norma beamed happily, poking her daughter's tiny tummy.

"Yes!" she giggled gleefully.

"Alright," Norma kissed her head and walked back to the stove. "I can't wait to see it."

The essence of bacon filtrated through the house, producing a cheerful hooray from the tiniest human being in the house. Nothing that her daughter's smile wouldn't fix.

Norma inspected her as she ate her breakfast eagerly. Stabbing the strawberry anxiously with her fork and bringing it to her mouth with vigor.

"Easy there, squid."

Amanda smiled back at her, her dimples showing. Norma was in love with her daughter. The most beautiful little girl, her bright blue eyes and dark hair gave her an individual look. The way her bangs ceased firmly just above her eyebrows, cupping her little face fondly.

There was a knock on the front door, and Amanda instantly gasped, her eyes widened.

Norma gasped too. "Who could that be?"

"Daddy!"

She dropped her fork and ran to the corridor. Norma followed her with a broad smile plastered on her face. Nothing could compare to the happiness her father caused on this little girl.

"Wait for me to open the door, honey," Norma shrieked as she witnessed her daughter run straight to the door.

"It's daddy!" she announced brightly.

"Are you sure?" Norma grinned.

"I can see him through the window!" her voice high and enthusiastic.

"Let's see," as soon as Norma opened the door, Amanda rushed to her father's opened arms.

"Munchkin!" Alex caught the giggling kid in his arms, Amanda wrapping her tiny arms around his neck instantly.

"You came!" she exclaimed, her tiny voice muffled against his neck.

"Of course I did!" he ran his hand through her hair. "You think I'd miss your twentieth birthday?"

"Daddy!" Amanda leaned back, staring back at him. "I'm four!"

"Are you sure?"

Amanda laughed. "Yes!"

"I don't think that's right," Alex grinned playfully. "But I'll believe you just this once."

"You're silly," Amanda said as she nipped his nose.

"You'll always be my baby, you know that, right?" Alex looked like a child on Christmas. His daughter breaking down every single one of his walls.

"Yes," she responded. "Mommy said the same thing."

Alex, for the first time since he arrived, planted his eyes on Norma, catching her gazing back at them devotedly. Norma gave him a side smirk, as she continued to rest her head on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Well, mommy is right," Alex told Amanda in a hushed voice. "Mom is always right."

Norma felt a cold spark run through her body, as she listened to him say those words. Amanda probably didn't think much of it, but Norma understood every single word.

"Happy birthday, Banana," Alex grinned from ear to ear, resting his forehead against his daughter's.

Amanda giggled quietly, encasing her arms again around his neck. "Thank you."

"I brought you something," he confessed.

Her eyes augmented spontaneously. "What is it?!"

Alex turned around, revealing the pink, blue and purple unicorn bike with training wheels situated extensively at the bottom of the stairs, carrying a large hot pink bow on the handlebar.

Neither Norma nor Alex were ready for the sudden yelp of joy that escaped their daughter's tiny body. Alex put her down immediately, and Amanda ran to the bike with the same interest her parents expected her to have.

"Is it mine!?" she asked anxiously, probing the bike ideally.

"Yes!" Alex exalted with a huge smirk.

"Mommy!" Amanda turned to her. "Look at my new bike!"

Norma met them at the foot of the stairs in a blink of an eye.

"I see it, baby!" Norma beamed. "It's gorgeous! Do you like it?!"

"I love it!" she yelled and ran to her father. "Thanks, daddy! I love it so much!"

Alex leaned down a bit while she tied her little and short arms around his knees. The little girl beyond thrilled about the bike she's been wanting since the beginning of summer. Alex had promised her one, but only if her mom approved, and Norma thought it was a good idea to give her the bike when she was least expecting it.

Before acquiring the bike, Alex had texted Norma a photo of it, requesting her opinion. He had sent her a picture of an orange bike, with a flowery basket in front, but Norma had said that Amanda was no fan of the color orange. Once he sent her a photo of the unicorn one, she was sure that it was the one, and that their daughter, an impeccable fanatic of unicorns, will think that the original bike was the most beautiful present in the world.

And they were not wrong.

"But I don't know how to ride it," Amanda looked up at her father pitifully. "What if I fall and hurt my knee."

"You won't," Alex promised her, kneeling down and meeting her gorgeous blue eyes. "I will teach you everything you need to know, okay? You don't need to be scared."

"Okay," Amanda said but didn't look convinced.

"You see those tiny wheels?"

Amanda nodded.

"Those are training wheels. They are there to protect you until you're ready to ride it on your own."

"Really?"

"Yes," he whispered and maneuvered his daughter on top of the bike, assembling her tiny feet on the pedals. When her little hands were clutching the handlebar securely, he took a step back and noticed the look of terror on her little face. "You're fine, munchkin," he convinced her. "You won't fall, I promise."

"It's not moving," Amanda said innocently, and her parents let out a little laugh.

"It won't move until you're ready for it to move, honey," Norma approached her, placing her hands on her knees to catch a better look at her daughter's face. "You will learn how to ride it in no time."

"Can I take it to school?"

Norma and Alex exchanged looks. "You can't take it to school, Banana," her dad said. "And speaking of school, you have to get going, don't you?"

"I want to take it to school," Amanda murmured, and Norma looked at Alex, who quickly came to her salvation.

"Amanda, baby?" he knelt back down, getting his daughter's attention. "The bike will be here when you get back from school today, okay?"

"Will you teach me how to ride it after school?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course, I will."

Amanda's face lit up, and Alex caught her just in time when she bounced off the bike and settled in his arms.

"I love you, daddy."

Alex enveloped his arms around her tighter, if likely.

"Oh, I love you more, munchkin."

Norma's heart trembled inside her rib cage, hammering aggressively against her chest. Witnessing them like that was her only deficiency. She knew that Amanda would break the remaining walls that he embedded again after their separation. That their world would revolve entirely around this little girl and they were not mistaken.

"I have to go, sweet pea, but I'll pick you up from school today."

"Okay," she chirped, binding her arms around his neck. "Have a good day at work."

Alex smiled. "You have a good birthday, okay?"

"I will," she beamed.

Alex put her down, and Amanda examined her bike one more time before turning to her mother.

"Go finish breakfast, honey."

"Okay, mommy," she obeyed. "Bye daddy!"

"Bye, munchkin!"

When Amanda was out of eyesight, Alex turned to Norma.

"I hope I didn't overstep? I want to take her out for ice cream after school."

"Alex, of course not," Norma explained, crossing her arms across her chest. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to pick her up today, I know how much you like spending time with her."

"I can't believe she's four."

"I know," she sighed. "Time flies, huh?"

"It feels like just yesterday I was changing her diapers," Alex said melancholically. "And now she owns a bike."

Norma gave him a slight smirk. "She'll always be our baby."

Alex removed his glare from Norma's burning orbs. He tucked his hands into his front pockets and scrutinized the rocks and dusty pavement unhurriedly. He can't stare at her for too long. If he does, it'd be like starting all over again.

Their daughter's birthdays are a sharp reminder of the years they've spent apart. Still legally married but separated for shallow judgments. Each passing year is another living torment for Alex, but this is what Norma wants, so he has no other choice than to settle—settle for nothing less.

"Um, I have to get going," he spoke, sensing the tension in the air between them.

"Sure," Norma was quick to respond. "Make sure she's here for supper."

"No problem," Alex nodded. "Have a good day, Norma."

Norma didn't say much but followed Alex with her gaze. The lingering cologne that used to drive her crazy was torturing her once again.

"Alex?"

He turned around, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Uh, I just—," Norma didn't know what to say. "Thank you for making our daughter so happy."

Alex stared back at her, penetrating her soul. "It's my job to make her happy, Norma," he spoke softly before turning around. "I failed as a husband... I can't fail as a dad, too."


	2. Heart's Delight

"Do you want frosted animal cookies?" Amanda clings to her dad's neck for support, exploring the various selections arranged supremely in front of them, each bin with its pair of clamps. Alex holds Amanda securely on one arm, granting the child the perfect view, her infamous cup of chocolate and coconut frozen yogurt firmly held by his free hand.

"Only the pink ones!" she exalts gracefully. "I don't like the white ones."

Alex beams at her innocence. There wasn't a difference between the pink and white cracker, but he wasn't going to tell her contrarily.

"And gummy bears too, daddy."

Amanda isn't granted sweets before supper, Norma's addressed it many times with her, and Alex personally doesn't like when she consumes junk food between meals, but today is her birthday, and he's not going to deny her anything.

"And coconut shreds?" he questions as he awards her with five pink frosted animal crackers.

"Lots of it!"

Alex knows she is taking advantage of the fact that today is her birthday. Amanda has him all figured out. Mommy isn't frightened to say no, but daddy sometimes is. She gets her way with dad, but with mom, the system doesn't always work. Although Amanda is conscious that she has her father wrapped around her finger, you could count the times she's taken advantage of that with one hand.

After loading his cup with his desired goodies, and setting Amanda back on her feet, they roam to the only table available inside the venue closest to the window, granting them a beautiful view of the packed town.

"Did you have a good day today at school?" Alex observes as his four-year-old assembles herself on the seat by pressing her knees on the chair, reclining her elbows on the table as she lunged for her cup of frozen yogurt in front of her.

"Yes!" she grabs a spoonful of her yogurt, her little fist clutching the green spoon smoothly, the small shreds of coconut perfectly exposed. "Everyone in class made me a card, and Ms. Palmer made cupcakes, and they all sang happy birthday to me after lunch."

"Really?!" he brightly grins as he takes a spoonful of his raspberry yogurt, relishing the joy in her voice as she tells him about her day. "That was nice of them!"

"It was!" she nods agreeably, smoothing her bangs out of her eyes. "It was a nice surprise."

"Can I try some of yours?" Alex leans in, his eyes scanning her cup loaded with nothing but her favorites.

Amanda rolls her eyes as if he exasperates her, and that pain in his chest is back because that gesticulation—as dull and straightforward as it was, and as much as he tries to deny it, reminds him of Norma. He observes as Amanda cautiously digs her spoon again into her cup, taking an excessive amount of her coconut yogurt, bringing with it gummy bears and strawberry chunks.

She reaches for his mouth, peeling her tiny body off the chair, smirking at her dad as he surges forward and opens his mouth as wide as he can, allowing his daughter to feed him.

"I have another surprise for you," he tries his best to suppress his smile, not missing the way Amanda's eyes grew with enthusiasm at his confession.

"What is it?" she beams brightly.

Alex reaches into his jacket, unveiling a hot pink envelope. Amanda sets her cup aside, leaning on her elbows once again. Her big blue eyes examine what seems to be her second present, her tiny sneer not dissolving even for a second.

"What is it?" she asks again, tittering at her father.

"Open it."

Amanda gives him a last look before redirecting her attention back to the pink envelope. She hands it back to him, wordlessly asking for his assistance. Alex stuck his pointer finger into the corner's flap, the small spot that wasn't glued on. Once he thought it was okay to let Amanda do the rest, he handed it back to her.

"Thank you," she says appreciatively, holding the envelope flat against the table. Amanda opened it before Alex had time to register it, heeding the way she squealed breathlessly, eager to find out what was inside the mysterious sizeable envelope.

Amanda pulls out the girliest birthday postcard she's ever seen. All the Disney princesses were illustrated and shielded by glitter, happily standing right next to each other with their big dresses on. Each of them holding a different color balloon.

"Look at Cinderella! And Aurora!" she chants, looking back at him, finding him smiling back at her nonchalantly. "What does that say?"

Alex leans in to see her pointing at the printing on the front of the card. "It says, _Happy Birthday to the most beautiful princess of them all._ "

Amanda gets down from her stool and rushes to her dad. Alex holds her and deposits her down on his thighs, honoring the way her little hands gripped the postcard protectively, pressing it tenderly against her chest.

"I love it," she looks up at him, and he flattens her bangs out of her crystal clear eyes. "It's so pretty."

The day Amanda was born, Alex was convinced that he wouldn't love anyone as much as he loved that tiny baby that had inherited her mother's eyes and his dusky hair, including his lengthy eyelashes. He retrieves being more than a train wreck as he had witnessed the torturous screams escaping Norma's body inside the delivery room. Despite not being together, he appreciated that Norma continuously tried to incorporate him into everything involving his daughter throughout her pregnancy.

Notwithstanding the situation and everything that happened between them, when they parent, they do it together. No matter what, no matter the impediments. And the way his daughter reacted to just seeing the outside of the card, loving the simplicity of it, reminds him of the excellent job they've done as parents so far.

He presses a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "Open it."

Amanda withdraws it from where it was pressed on her chest and looks at it curiously. _There's no way this is a book_ , she thought. It doesn't have any pages. Why is he asking her to open it? It's just a card.

When she glances back at him, he grins. "Open it, munchkin."

Alex helps her find the corner, bending it just a tad. Her little fingers run along the border of the card, flipping it open in a swift action. Amanda distinguishes her dad's writing, the usual scribbles that she's not able to understand just yet, scrawled in blue ink. Two slips made out of cardboard were fastened intentionally inside the girly postcard.

"What's this?" she pulls on them cautiously, not daring to peel them off just yet.

"Your present," he murmurs.

Amanda tilts her head to get a better look at it, reviewing it coolly. It took her a second to realize what it was. Once she did, the entire venue trembled with her joyous screech.

"WE'RE GOING!?"

* * *

Norma overhears the yelps of happiness way before her daughter steps foot into the corridor. She sets down her whisk and wipes her hands on her light green apron. Norma knows the reason why her daughter is so happy. She's known her dad's plan all along.

"Mommy!" Amanda outcries.

When Norma walks into the hallway, Amanda runs up to her.

"Hi, baby!" she bows down, meeting her sparkling eyes.

"Guess where daddy is taking me!"

Norma takes hold of her face, bringing her closer and kissing her cheeks. "I don't know! Where?"

Amanda waits until her mom stops kissing her, her tiny hands gripping Norma's forearms securely.

"We're going to Disney On Ice!"

Norma's eyes enlarge immediately, acting as stunned as she could, not wanting her daughter to perceive she knew about it all along.

"Disney On Ice?!" she pants. "Oh my goodness!"

Amanda jumps freely in one spot. "I'm meeting Cinderella and Aurora!" the emotion in her voice indisputable.

Norma gazes back at Alex, who is merely relishing seeing his daughter so pleased. He is standing by the entrance, blocking the door, preventing it from closing all the way. He is holding Amanda's backpack with both hands, the purple bag scarcely reaching his knees.

"Are you serious?!" Norma kneels down, relaxing her weight on her heels.

"Yes!" she screeches, cupping her cheeks. "I can't believe it! They'll have skates, and they'll dance on ice! Aurora and the rest of the princesses!"

"Really!?" Norma grins. "Even Snow White?"

"Even Snow White!"

"What about the seven dwarfs?"

Amanda shifts to her father. "Daddy, will they be there?"

Norma tries to stifle her grin, but she falters miserably.

"I don't think so, munchkin. I think only the cute princesses will be there."

Amanda agrees and turns back to her mom. "Yeah."

"Well, someone has to stay back and keep an eye on the mine, right?" Norma says, smoothing Amanda's bangs slowly out of her eyes; recalling that she needs to take her in to get them shortened. They're upsetting her already.

"I can't wait to go!" Amanda tells her. "This is the best day ever!"

Amanda lunges forward, taking advantage of her mom's height for the moment, and encircles her little arms around her neck. Norma hugs her back tightly, clutching her solely. Her eyes spring back to Alex, finding him beaming back at them.

"You can wear your Cinderella dress," Norma grins, catching a glimpse of Alex's flashing glare before leaning back to stare fondly at her daughter.

Amanda gasps. "That's true! I'm going to go get it!"

Letting go of her mother, leaving her there, she takes off and runs towards the stairs. She gives her father the order to stay put and not move a muscle, directing him to wait so she could show him her Cinderella dress.

Amanda is somewhere digging through her drawers inside her room when Alex stares back at Norma, rapidly dropping Amanda's backpack and wandering towards her to help her get off the floor.

"Let me help you," he grants Norma his hand and Norma gratefully takes it with a tiny smile.

"Thank you."

Norma fixes her skirt and apron, discretely avoiding his glare. She feels his eyes on her, and suddenly her mouth goes dry. Alex senses her distress and takes a step back, fixing his hands inside his front pockets.

"I knew she was going to love them but not this much," Norma states. "She'll hate my presents. They're not as good as yours."

Alex smirks. "Don't be silly."

"Well, you pretty much gave her everything she wanted. You spoil her rotten."

"Dad is always the hero," he says boastfully.

Without thinking, Norma shoves Alex playfully, rolling her eyes at his words. Alex chuckles as he tries to retrieve his equilibrium.

"I'm just messing with you," he confesses. "She'll love your presents just as much."

"I hope so."

Alex sticks his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, taking out of it a thin white envelope. Norma looks at him curiously but takes it either way when he hands it to her.

"What's this?"

Alex smiles at the remembrance of Amanda, recognizing that his daughter is just as questioning as her mother.

"Open it," he instructs her with the same submissive voice he uses with Amanda.

Norma gives him an apprehensive look before turning her full attention to the envelope she was just given. She scrutinizes it, seizing its weight.

"It's not money," he declares.

Norma gives him a stern look, the look he's always cherished. "Then I don't want it."

Alex lets out a short laugh, bowing his head to stare back at his feet. Norma keeps her eyes on him for a second; that enormous smile coated her face, the smile that only Alex can build up.

Her hands fidgeted with the envelope until it was adequately opened. Norma discovers a ticket inside of it. A replica of the tickets Alex had taped to Amanda's birthday card.

Norma looks back at him incredulously; not knowing what this meant nor what to say.

His voice faint but deep. "Would you come with us?"


	3. Lilies & Daisies

Alex is taking his daughter to Disney on ice, and he is the one acting like a child. Perhaps knowing that Norma is coming along is what is causing his hands to sweat and his heart to beat like never before. He had soared those stairs a hundred times but somehow today feels like the first time.

As he steps into the front porch, he clears his throat before knocking cautiously on the wooden door. While he waits for Amanda to greet him, the way she always does, he takes a second to scrutinize himself. He felt like he was maybe a little bit too overdressed. After almost an hour of overthinking and explicitly deciding what jean looked good with what shirt, he settled on dark wash jeans and a buttoned-up white shirt.

Glimpses of gray hairs were starting to show, but he didn't care. Alex had rolled up his sleeves, showing off his well-toned forearms. He held a bouquet of lilies and a much smaller one of daisies. His heart strenuously pounded as he heard commotion on the other side of the door.

"Daddy!" Amanda squeals when she sees him as soon as her mom opens the door, standing fully in front of him. "Look at my dress!"

"Excuse me?" Alex kneels down in front of his daughter, eyeing her up and down. "Where is my daughter, princess? What have you done with Amanda?"

Amanda smiles broadly. " _I am_ Amanda!"

Alex squints his eyes. "Are you sure? You look like Cinderella to me."

"Mommy picked it out," Amanda offers. "I can also turn into Aurora if you'd like."

Alex smirks grandly at the cute way she pronounces _Aurora._ "I think I like Cinderella just fine."

"I do too!"

"You look beautiful, munchkin."

Amanda had her hair up just like Cinderella on her night out with the prince. He's watched that movie innumerable of times with his daughter, having to memorize the name of all the princesses so that he wouldn't be as clueless when his daughter brings them up—he had to know by now their names and the dresses they wear.

Alex notices glitter all over her hair, her bangs ending precisely just above her eyebrows. Her sparkly blue dress, the same color as her eyes, was long and he could scarcely see her tiny feet. His daughter looked gorgeous, and he was more than proud.

"These are for you," Alex announces, handing his beloved princess the bouquet of daisies—her favorites.

Amanda gasps immediately, finally noticing what her father had been holding onto all along. "Daisies!"

"You like them?" Amanda carefully takes the bouquet out of her father's hand, clutching them tightly.

"I love them, daddy! They're so pretty!" her tone bright and abundant.

"I'm glad you like them," Alex grins cheerfully. "But they're not as pretty as you."

"Thank you," Amanda lunges forward, wrapping her right arm around his neck, keeping securely with the other one her gorgeous flowers.

"You're welcome," Alex settles a kiss on her head, keeping his daughter ensured in his arms.

"I'm taking them to my room," she says, letting go and looking into her dad's big caramel eyes.

"Okay, princess."

"Don't go anywhere," she demands, whirling around to face her mother who, just like any other time, rested naturally against the opened door. "Look at my flowers, mommy!"

Alex raises his glare ultimately, probing Norma from head to toe. From that angle, and any other aspect to be precise, she looked remarkable. He keeps his eyes on her, observing as she beams down at their daughter, smelling the flowers as Amanda elevated them to her so she could do so.

Norma was glowing.

Alex fails to notice that Amanda had vanished somewhere inside the house when Norma moves her eyes back to him. He is still on one knee, looking up at her like a lost puppy.

Norma bit her lip apprehensively, fidgeting with her fingers tensely, not failing to notice the way he was gazing up at her. A clear of her throat was all it took to get Alex off the floor.

"Um..." he looks down on the bouquet of lilies that he was still holding. "And these are for you."

Norma's eyes are fixed on his, disregarding for a second the elegant flowers that, other than the sweet lupines, were her favorite. She licks her lips unknowingly and falters for a second. When she perceives that she's taken too long to seize them, she stretches her arm, moving closer to him, taking the flowers from his hands.

"You didn't have to," she murmurs, gazing fondly at them. When she dares to move her eyes and plant them back on Alex, her heart skips at the way he's looking at her.

"You, uh," he struggles to find the correct words, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Norma sees as his eyes scan her up and down; Alex was undressing her with his eyes. "You look beautiful."

Norma takes a deep breath, smiling kindly at him. "Thank you. You-You look nice."

Norma's hair wasn't as short as it used to be four years ago, and it was lightly waved. She was wearing a fit and flare dress, navy blue, with an off the shoulder look. The dress revealed her perfect curves, closing at her waist ever so lightly—the flare material extending down to her knees.

Unable to react the way he wanted to, he started hating himself for not being able to hide his infatuation towards her.

"Thanks," he says shyly after a while.

Norma smiles, her eyes drifting back to study her beautiful flowers. "These are gorgeous, Alex."

"I knew you'd like them," he feels proud of commemorating something so diminutive but with such importance. Details that, a long time ago, were declared in the middle of the night after their passionate lovemaking.

"Thank you," she smirks gleefully. The eyes that stared back at Alex were bluer than ever.

"No, thank _you_ for coming with us," Alex sticks his hand into his front pockets, something he always does when he's nervous. "I'm sure Amanda's going to have a good time."

Norma chuckles. "You're telling me. She's been ready since three o'clock. She hasn't gotten out of that dress, and I'm pretty sure she'll want to sleep in it, too."

"Oh, bet money she's sleeping in it tonight."

They share a genuine laugh.

"Thank you for inviting me," she says after their laughter had diminished. Her fingers play slackly with her delicate golden necklace that displays Amanda's name on it.

Swiftly his mouth goes dry. "Happy to have you. Really."

"Mommy!" Amanda calls from the top of the stairs, unintendedly disrupting her parents. "Where is my Cinderella headband?"

Norma peers back inside but doesn't move a muscle. Her body reasonably close to Alex's.

"Last time I saw it, it was on the kitchen table, honey."

"It's not there!" the tone of her voice displayed sadness and frustration. "I've already checked. Twice!"

Norma looks back at Alex, finding him already staring back at her, giving him a side smile before shifting her back to him and making her way inside. Alex followed her, setting foot into the corridor.

"Are you finally going to let me borrow your Aurora dress if I find the headband on the kitchen table?" Norma proposes with a high pitched voice. Alex sensed that it wasn't the first time that his daughter couldn't find something that her mom undoubtedly could.

"No, mommy!" Amanda declares nearly offended. "My dress doesn't fit you. Even if you try it on, you might rip it and then I will have to—"

"To what, young lady?" Norma twirls the headband with her index finger, standing next to Alex, looking up at her daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

"It wasn't there!" Amanda blurts, grabbing onto the handlebar as she makes her way down the stairs. "You always do this!"

Amanda grins gleefully, reaching her mom and hugging her knees. Norma dips down, kissing Amanda's head.

"Mommy always knows where to find missing things," she mumbles against her, leaning back a bit to place her baby blue headband on her tiny head. "I've told you that a million times."

"How come daddy can't?" Amanda asks as her mom adjusts the headband.

Alex lets out a deep chuckle. "Who says I can't?"

"Sometimes you're looking for your phone while holding the phone with your other hand, daddy."

Norma laughs at her remark because it is entirely adequate.

"I don't do that!" he defends himself, a charming grin wanting to make an appearance.

"Yes, you do!" Amanda laughs. "All the time!"

"That is nonsense!" he replies mildly insulted; he leans forward, nipping Amanda's cheek. "I don't do such thing."

"He does!" Amanda looks up at Norma. "Right, mom?"

Norma is trying her best to keep her grin off her face. Alex looks up at her, staring at her perfect profile; Norma failing to meet his eyes. Alex knew that she was trying to suppress her laughter as best as she possibly could.

Alex snorts. "That is not fair!"

Norma finally looks up at him and laughs, Alex, joining her in an instant.

"You do!" Norma manages to say among giggles.

"See!" Amanda chants gracefully. "Mommy knows too!"

"All right," Alex smirks wonderfully. "I hope you two know that this is called _bullying_."

"What's bullying?" Amanda asks innocently.

"Something that your mom will explain to you in the car because we're running late," Alex says and steps around Norma and Amanda with ease. "Are you guys ready?" he smiles lightly.

"Yes," Norma responds politely, taking her purse and her high-end camera, one of the few modern pieces that she owned thanks to Dylan, from the table across the hall. "Honey, where is your coat?"

Amanda halts and peers back at her cluelessly, "I don't know, mommy."

"I'll find it," Norma states, discerning Alex standing by the front door, wordlessly urging them on. "Go with your dad. I'll find your coat and lock up."

"Okay," Amanda obeys and walks straight to Alex, noticing him offering her his hand. "Would you carry me? I don't want to ruin my dress."

Alex smirks incredulously. His daughter is such a character sometimes. "Of course, munchkin. You look way too beautiful tonight to walk anyway."

"Thank you," Amanda grins excitedly as her dad picks her up.

Alex makes his way down the stairs with his daughter clutched tightly to his chest. Her chin pressed ever so lightly on his shoulder.

"Are you excited to meet Cinderella?" Alex presses his lips to the side of her neck. "I'm sure they can't wait to meet you."

Amanda snickers. "I can't wait!"

When they reach Alex's SUV, he fishes for his keys and unlocks the car door efficiently with his daughter still in his arms.

"Watch your head," Alex directs, setting Amanda inside the car, guarding as she assembles herself on her booster seat.

"This dress is too big," Alex tells her. "You're going to have to take it off for the ride. I can't even put your seatbelt on."

"He's joking," Norma speaks from behind him, opening the passenger's door, not missing the look of horror on Amanda's face. Alex looks back at her and smiles.

"Not entirely," he says.

Alex grins and plants a big kiss on her forehead after settling her securely on her booster seat. When he walks around and gets on the driver's side, he is greeted by Norma's sweet fragrance; the one that still drives him over the edge.

He sees Norma looking down at her hands nervously. She senses his eyes on her and looks up.

"Ready?" he asks as he turns on the ignition.

Norma tips forward and swings around, peering back at Amanda, whose full attention was solely on her stuffed unicorn, Lucille, named after one of her best friends from school. Norma discovered Lucille adjacent to Amanda's coat and decided to bring her along.

"We're ready," Norma whispers, resting her body back on her seat, her eyes glued to his. "Are you?"

Alex chuckles lightly, and Norma smiles. "You have no idea."


	4. A Father's Distress

The sunset shines with its own light, just like Norma's eyes. Alex doesn't remember when was the last time that he had Norma sitting, peacefully at least, on the passenger seat of his SUV.

The memory rushes back as if it was yesterday when Norma, in tremendous pain and anguish, called him in the early morning screaming and crying stating that she was in labor. He remembers the sudden strike of horror he felt running down his spine, evidently thinking that it was a joke because Norma was only twenty-four weeks along.

 _Alex took a long sip of his black coffee, trying for the hundredth time to focus on the paperwork that was due to be turned in two days ago. His plate was more than full, and being understaffed didn't help either. From covering shifts to patrolling at night, he had no time to focus on himself, let alone his load of paperwork._

 _As soon as his phone buzzed, instantly asking for his attention, he let out a loud groan. Alex hid his face behind his enormous hands, letting the phone ring; he was frustrated and in significant need of a long nap. He grabs the phone without seeing who the caller was, answering it right away._

 _"Romero," he answered stoically._

 _"Alex!" Norma breathed heavily through the phone._

 _He felt as if his heart stopped beating the minute he heard the distress in her voice. Something was wrong. He gets to his feet, knocking the chair back due to the sudden force._

 _"Norma? What's wrong?"_

 _"Alex, you have to come to the house," she muffled through grinding teeth, letting out a loud scream._

 _Alex was already out the door by the time Norma finished talking, or more likely, screaming._

 _"What's wrong, Norma? What's going on?" he tried his best to sound as calm as possible, not wanting her to sense his discomfort._

 _"The baby-I think the baby's coming!" she yelled again in clear agony, pulverizing his heart at the sound of her frail voice. "I'm having contractions!"_

 _"Wha-what? That can't be, you're-you're only twenty-four weeks," he tries to reason, not meaning to mention such an obvious statement, but trying his best to make sense of it. "Where are you right now?"_

 _Norma took a deep breath before responding. "In the shower. I had to lay down," she explained, crying softly into the phone. At least her screaming had stopped. "I was taking a shower and-and I sensed her moving more than she's used to and that's wh-when_ — _"_

 _"It's okay, try not to speak, I'm already on my way, okay? I'm on my way."_

 _"Alex, I'm scared," Norma wept, her defeated voice destroying every single bone inside his body. "I can't give birth right now, I'm not ready! She's not ready!"_

 _Alex didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, it's not like he knew what to say in a circumstance like this. He's never been a parent. This was his first child, and he was still trying to acquire and retain as much information as possible; even though sometimes he felt like he was always clueless about it all._

 _"You're going to be fine, you hear me?" he stammered through the phone as he set the sirens on. Norma overheard them and panicked even more._

 _"Alex, why-why are your sirens on?" her tone dejected and frightened._

 _"I have to get everyone out of the way, Norma," he clarified softly. "That's my way of doing it. But I'm almost there, okay? Just take a deep breath for me."_

 _"It hurts," she moaned desperately. "I'm in a lot of pain."_

 _Alex closed his eyes for a second, loathing himself more than ever for not being with her at times like these. "I know, I know it does, but breathe in for me, please?"_

 _Norma did as she was told, taking a deep breath as her hand clasped the metal rod forcefully inside the tub._

 _"Good job," Alex encouraged her, smiling a bit as he monitored her breathing. "There you go."_

 _"Please hurry," she whimpered again, letting out another ragged scream that fueled his ears with nothing but evident affliction. As soon as she stopped speaking, Alex pulled up at the motel, and Norma let out a comforted breath when she heard the gravel on the other side of the phone._

 _"I'm here, okay?" Alex sprinted up the stairs taking two, sometimes three steps at a time. Norma found satisfaction discerning that he was there. That he would take care of things the way he always did._

 _Norma dropped the phone to the floor as soon as she detected the front door slamming shut, and her heart quivered when she recognized his massive footsteps on the wooden floor. As soon as he opened the door, another contraction took over her body, and she shrieked in pain._

 _Alex, without thinking, slid the shower curtain exposing her bare body to him. It wasn't like he's never seen her naked before, for God's sake, she's still his wife. But this act didn't bother Norma either, somehow they were both comfortable around each other this way_ — _all things considered._

 _Alex stooped down in front of her, discovering her in a fetal position, one hand holding onto the bar attached to the tub and the other protectively around her bump. Her eyes were closed, and her loud scream saturated the entire house, making it shake._

 _"Breathe in, breathe in, please," Alex pushed her hair back, witnessing a single teardrop the moment he did so. "It's okay."_

 _Alex felt numb, he couldn't feel his legs nor any other part of his body. He didn't know what to do. Moving her probably wasn't the most excellent idea, at least not until her contraction had eased. He read somewhere that it was always good to count the minutes between each contraction, somehow information like that being beneficial for the doctor. So far they were two to three minutes apart; if he's counted precisely._

 _Norma took a deep breath and opened her eyes to find him gazing fondly at her, real grief manifested on his not so stoic face. Norma's sobs got heavier as soon as their eyes met._

 _"Alex, I can't do this," she cried, letting go of the tub and reaching for his free hand. His left-hand stroke softly her hair. "I'm six months along, I can't go into labor, she's not ready to come out, she's not ready."_

 _"I know she's not," Alex whispered, drifting closer to her. "But I have to take you to the hospital, if-if something happens, if you go into labor right now, I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Alex raved. "I'm-I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I've read a couple of books of what to expect when you're expecting, but I didn't read anything about this and-and I'm freaking out."_

 _Norma's face dissolved the moment he started raving unintentionally about the many things he's done to keep himself updated on the way pregnancy works. Norma had always known that she had given her daughter an extraordinary father, but this proved her argument. None of her other husbands had bothered to read at least one of the many books she always had established on her nightstand. Neither John or Sam even flinched the moment her water broke. A part of her loved seeing Alex so frustrated and scared. Her heart dropped when she identified the wretchedness in his soft but broken voice._

 _"Look at me," Norma commanded. "Now you take a deep breath for me."_

 _Alex clasped her hand tightly as he did so. He was a nervous wreck but letting his feelings get the best of him was something he wasn't used to. Not anymore._

 _"There you go," she said softly._

 _"I'm the one that's supposed to be encouraging you. Not the other way around."_

 _"I have to," Norma whispered as she closed her eyes again, sensing another contraction arising. "If not, who's going to take us to the hospital?"_

 _Alex pitched in, depositing a kiss on her forehead, not caring for boundaries or stupid rules after separation. They may not be together, but technically they're still married. She is still his wife. And she is carrying his child._

 _"You're going to be okay," he told her, a calm tone that made her simper through the pain. "You're both going to be okay. Our baby is not going anywhere."_

 _Norma grinned kindly at him with her eyebrows somewhat furrowed. "You promise? You promise she's going to be all right?"_

 _"I promise," Alex affirmed confidently. "Let me get you out of here."_

 _Norma nodded in agreement, trying her best to sit up but failing inadequately. She was just there, laying down in the tub with her body freely presented to him. The swell of her abdomen fascinates him. Alex, as careful as he'll ever be, got Norma out of the tub and kept her in his arms securely._

 _"Grab that towel for me, please," he asked her, standing solidly in front of the sink right where the towel was. Norma took it and covered herself a bit, wordlessly understanding his command. He muttered a 'thank you' once she did._

 _Another piercing screech escaped her body as he made his way to her room, the sudden tightness expanding throughout her body caused him to stop dead at his tracks. Since he was carrying her bridal style, Norma buried her face in the curve of his neck, stiffening her hold on his shoulder. Alex closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling her ideal and incomparable scent._

 _"It's okay, it's okay, it's almost over," he mumbled under his breath, referring to the contraction. "You're doing great."_

 _He sauntered into her room while she still shuddered helplessly in his arms._

 _"It's okay," he whispered again, and Norma's heart expanded with delight at the way he was encouraging her the way no one's ever done before. He deposited her down on her bed, the towel partially concealing her agitated body. He bolted to the dresser to get her what she needed, including her shoes. He clothed her, trying as best as he could to do it at a hurried pace. As much as he wanted her not to panic and to take things slow, time was of the essence here. And they were running out of it._

 _Alex carried her down to his SUV, holding her tightly as he opened the passenger's door with his free hand. As soon as they took off, Norma felt another contraction kicking in._

 _"Ugh! When are they going to stop!?" she shouted irritated, shutting her eyes and leaning her head back against the headrest. Her hands flew rapidly to her abdomen. Her scream only made Alex drive faster, not caring about any traffic rules whatsoever; not when he had Norma in possible labor._

 _"Hold on for me, okay? We're almost there," Alex said as he looked in his rearview mirror to the cars behind him. Suddenly, Alex placed his right hand on her stomach, caressing her belly ever so lightly. "Hold on for daddy too, okay, kiddo? Your mommy and I are dying to meet you but not today. You have to be strong and healthy when you're born, princess. I know you want to meet us too, but you're gonna have to wait, you hear me?"_

 _Norma's breathing had turned back to normal the moment Alex started talking to their baby. It was as if all this was part of the baby's tantrum and Alex had just chipped in to fix whatever was bothering her. It was as if the baby could sense that her dad was near. It was always fascinating._

 _Norma placed her opened hand on top of his, looking back at him and granting him with a slight grin. At that very moment, they felt the baby kick, as if agreeing with her dad. Norma rolled her eyes in annoyance._

 _"I don't know if I like this," Norma spoke in a low voice, their hands still concealed with one another._

 _"What?" Alex asked innocently._

 _"The fact that she's already a daddy's girl and she's not even born yet."_

 _Alex boastfully chuckled when he felt their daughter move again. "That's right, baby girl. Show mommy that you're always going to be a daddy's girl."_

 _"Show off," Norma clenched her jaw the moment she felt another contraction kick in. Her trembling scream killed the stupid grin on his face immediately._

 _"God!" Norma groaned in dismay. "I can't handle this pain anymore!"_

 _Alex breathed. "We're almost there. Hang on for a few minutes, okay? We're almost there."_

 _"Just hurry, please," Norma started to weep again, the pain being too much for her to manage._

 _"I'm trying, baby. I'm trying."_

 _Norma looked back at him, but Alex failed to meet her eyes. The word had slipped out before he even had time to register it. It was a habit, Alex thought. But he wasn't sorry at all. As much as he tried to play it off, he knew that Norma felt some type of way. She's made it explicit that she wants nothing to do with him; if it wasn't for the baby, for her unplanned pregnancy, Alex had it clear that their relationship would've been tossed to the wolves, somewhere vague and ambiguous; forgotten forever._

 _But he still cleared his throat and apologized for the word that, not long ago, made her insides twist in joy._

 _"It's okay," Norma said under her breath, turning back to stare hopelessly out the window. Her eyebrows furrowed deliberately, trying as best as she could to hold back her tears. Not tears of pain, but tears of pure regret._

 _As soon as they reached the hospital, before opening Norma's door, Alex made sure to fish for a wheelchair inside the hall. When he strolled back to Norma, opening her door, he found her taking short breaths through her mouth and nose. Her hands were holding her bump as if somehow the baby would come out and she was trying to keep her in, not wanting to let her go._

 _"Are you capable of sitting on your own?" Alex asked concerned, not trying to sound as if she was a hopeless paralytic, but he knew that she was in pain._

 _"No," Norma shut her eyes forcefully, tilting forward a bit and letting out another broken shriek._

 _Alex made sure the locks on the wheels were adjusted and set the chair aside to make room for him to get ahold of Norma and settle her in the wheelchair with no further dilemmas._

 _His hands shook as he tried to set her feet on the padded footplates. "Hey, look at me," he whispered very, very low. Norma opened her eyes to stare back at him, noticing his defeated glare. "You and the baby are going to be okay. Do you trust me?"_

 _Norma's breath hitched. "I do."_

 _Alex's body surged from the ground, and he found himself cupping her wet cheeks. Her eyes were bluer than ever before. They were splendid. "You're the bravest woman I've ever met. I want you to know that."_

 _Norma nodded and started to cry again. Her hands left her stomach only to grasp his forearms. "I couldn't have done this without you."_

 _"It's why I'm here, Norma... Doesn't matter what happens, I'll always be here," he rested his forehead against hers, trying his best not to cry; not to dissolve in front of her. He was remarkably afraid. "It doesn't matter what happens inside, I will always be here with you," he said again._

 _"Why are you talking like this?" Norma whimpered, looking into his eyes. "I don't like it. You promised that she'd be okay."_

 _Alex began to wipe the tears that ran down her cheeks. "And she will. Our baby will be okay. She's your daughter, isn't she?"_

 _That last remark made her smile. "She's a Romero too..."_

 _Alex pressed his lips to her forehead. "Yes, she is. She's stubborn just like her mommy."_

 _"And a badass just like you," Norma offered. Alex looked back at her and smiled. Things were going to be okay. He was sure of it._

"Alex!" Norma exalts, snapping her fingers and bringing Alex back to earth.

"Yeah?" he took his eyes off the road for a split second, locking eyes with her.

"Are you okay? I've been talking to you, but now I don't know if you've been listening."

Alex lets out a short laugh. "Sorry."

"You went somewhere just now," Norma smirks, leaning back on the seat. "Where?"

"Oh," Alex couldn't possibly tell her that he was thinking about her. Remembering the last time he's seen her naked, the last time she's ever prohibited him from being so close to her body without making it uncomfortable and physically unpleasant. "Um... It was nothing."

Norma sighs desperately. "Come on, tell me. I want to know."

He took a quick glance at the clock, learning that Portland was still a little bit less than an hour away. The sun had set, and Norma still looked as perfect as she'll ever be. The light of the moon reflected on her flawless skin, giving it a touch of perfection.

"Remember when you were six months along? When I took you to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Norma murmurs. "When I had Braxton Hicks? That was scary."

"It was. I guess having you back as a passenger, you know..."

Norma smiles. "Don't worry. I won't scream and cry this time, I promise."

Alex half smiles and Norma is quick to note his demeanor. His eyes stayed focused on the road to prevent her from figuring him out the way she always could.

"What is it?"

Alex nods mildly. "It's nothing."

"Alex..." the resonance of her voice was enough to make him face her. "Talk to me."

"I just... I don't know. It brought back a lot of memories. That day was so hard for me. I know it was for you too, don't get me wrong, but for me... I thought I was going to lose her."

Alex took a quick glance in the rearview mirror, discovering his sweet angel sleeping in the back, clutching Lucille tightly to her chest.

"Yeah... I hear you."

"I kept promising you that she was going to be okay when I didn't even know that myself."

"How could you? We were bound to think the worst. I don't blame you."

"I know," he says, trying to convince himself. "But the fear was still there."

"Remember when you talked to her, and she instantly kicked you?" Norma's reassuring voice made him feel secure, not as upset at the memory anymore.

He smiles. "Yeah. She always did that. She knew when the old man was around."

"She did," Norma agrees with a small grin. "Amanda never failed to move as soon as you touched or talked to my belly."

"I remember," he states with a wide grin.

"And you know why?"

Alex looks back at her, taking advantage of the traffic light turning red.

"Why?"

"Because she's always safe when you're with her, too," Norma says matter of factly. "Just like her mom."

Instead of saying something back, as much as he tried to respond; he couldn't.

"What's this about?" she asks softly. "Is it because she's growing up?"

Alex looks away, saved by the traffic light turning green.

"Maybe... I don't know," he breathes. "She's becoming so independent..."

"She's always going to be your baby, Alex. _Our_ baby."

"I know that," Alex states. "But I don't like that she's growing up so fast. I just want her to stay little forever. To play with Lucille and never get tired of me reading her favorite book to her. Things like that scare me, Norma... Knowing that one day she's going to wake up she's not gonna want to do any of those things with me anymore."

"It is completely normal to feel that way," Norma addresses gradually. "But she won't stay little forever. We have to enjoy her now while we still can."

His eyes spotted Amanda again through the rearview mirror. That was his little girl. The love of his life. He would kill for her in a blink of an eye if he has to. That little girl that sleeps inoffensively with a stuffed unicorn held to her chest, wearing a beautiful Cinderella dress, has his entire heart in her hands; there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"I wish she could..."

"Stay little forever?"

"Yeah."

Norma stares at him for a moment, smiling as her heart begins to pulsate fiercely against her chest. She thinks back on the Alex that never used to smile before. The man that could stare you down and make you feel miserable in a matter of seconds. The stoic Sheriff that didn't give anyone second chances when it meant putting a stop to all the absurdity and shenanigans that went on in his old and beloved town.

That same man now smiles until his cheeks start to hurt when his daughter is around. That same stoic Sheriff dresses up and eats cookies and pretends to drink his daughter's remarkable tea on a Saturday afternoon. That same man spends hours watching Disney movies with his daughter, feeding her popcorn and all kinds of junk foods that Norma won't ever allow her to eat.

Who knew that all Alex ever needed was love. Love from someone of his own, someone that calls him _dad_ and feeds him fake goods. Who knew that all he required, in order to break down all of his walls, was a daughter.

"You're an amazing dad," Norma mumbles. "You're going to be fine. She's gonna want to do those things with you not only now but when she's older. A little girl never stops loving her father, not now, not when she's forty... not ever."

Alex welcomed discreetly her words, wanting more than ever to believe them. He couldn't handle it if his daughter ever stops loving him. He'll always need her.

"At least I know she'll never stop."

Norma immediately follows the double meaning of his comment. Why would he even say that? He is always trying to speak for her and needless to say, it exasperates her to an extent.

"Alex..."

"Don't mind me," he says, making a gesture with his hand.

A knot forms inside her throat and nevertheless, her heart. Nothing pains her more than seeing him act like their separation means nothing to him.

"Why would you say that?" Norma's tone hurtful but demanding.

"Say what?"

"What you just said."

"What did I say?"

Norma takes a deep breath and glances out the window. "Sometimes I forget how aggravating you can get."

Alex peers back at her, finding her staring out the window, not daring to say it while facing him. But he decides to tease her a bit. "How could you forget?"

That causes Norma to stare back at him, catching his glare for a couple of seconds before he turned his eyes back to the road, a sparse grin on the corner of his lips.

The moment she took a quick peek of that little devilish smile of his, her heart stopped. She playfully shoved him, bursting into laughter the same time as he did. Norma peered back to check on Amanda, but she was still in profound slumber. That girl could sleep through anything.

"You're such an asshole," she chuckles when her attention is back on Alex.

"I'm not," he whines brightly, scratching the side of his nose. "I'm far from that."

And Norma knew it. Alex was nothing like the men she's been unfortunate enough to come across with.

"But really..." Norma's tone turns back to a serious one. "You're going to be okay, Alex. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so," she responds. "No one loves you like she does... No one."

Alex gazes back at her for a second but keeps his mouth closed. "Believe me when I say that. The first true love any girl has is her father. No one will ever replace him."

Alex smiles. "Am I stupid for feeling this way?"

"You are not," she convinces him. "But she's your first so I can see where you're coming from. It's normal."

"Do you ever feel like that? Like one day she's not going to be as loving towards us anymore?"

Norma bites her lip in an unprovocative way in deep thought. "Um, I don't think so. I think your greatest contribution may not be what you do with your children but _who_ you raise. It all depends on that... And this little one? She'll do great things and we'll be there along the way to see her accomplish those things. And she'll be thankful. She'll be happy and neither of us will have to go another second of our lives without feeling loved."


	5. Feelings On Ice

Choosing to pay a little extra for front row seats was the best decision Alex had made. Nothing equaled to the look on his daughter's face the instant she realized she'd see her favorite princesses, including Olaf, perform so close that they'd be able to take a whiff of their fragrance as soon as they skated by.

Norma was happy to be there, and Alex didn't fail to notice. Perhaps it was Amanda's glee that bounced off her little body that infected their lonely hearts for a change.

The smile on Amanda's face was enough for him to feel calmness at heart. Bringing happiness to her life was the least he could do—she's already an expert on doing that by her sole presence. He would move mountains for that little girl that had taught him so effortlessly the true meaning of love. Since the moment he found out about her existence, he knew that his heart would forever belong to her.

They've only been there for a little less than ten minutes when Norma gave up on trying to keep her daughter in her seat. Amanda, as excited as she'll ever be, begged to be seated between her parents. The lights were on, and the theater had everything but silence. There were hundreds of little girls dressed up as their favorite Disney princess, too. Alex took proud knowing that his daughter was the most beautiful princess in the arena.

The auditorium went pitch black, and the only thing you could hear were hundreds of tiny voices, squeals, and giggles coming from excited little girls inside that enormous room. The show was springing, and they knew it. Regardless of the darkness and them not being able to see Amanda's face, it was enough for them when they felt her little hands grasping onto their forearms with delight. She was happy, and it was all that mattered.

The ice skating range turned purple. Amanda got to her feet as soon as the lights turned back on. Large representations of blossoms and curls were illustrated on the sheer ice with flashing lights and indistinctive spotlights.

" _All right, everybody! Are you ready to make some noise?!_ " a loud, cheerful voice echoes through the high and three-dimensional walls. The moment the crowd got to their feet, Alex and Norma accompanied, standing next to Amanda with efficiency.

Dancers emerge from the glittery partition, holding multicolored pom-poms, and wearing a black and red attire. _Party Rock Anthem_ starts to play, and Amanda sings along, the little that she knows, anyway.

Alex peers down at her, detecting her true hilarity. His eyes were stuck on her, and he was looking at her the same way you look at someone you're frightened to lose; the same way he formerly looked at Norma.

Norma disengages her eyes from the ice skating range and finds Alex looking down at their daughter with lost, puppy eyes. She nudges his arm, rapidly acquiring his undivided attention. Amanda utterly oblivious to the act.

"You okay?" she mouths.

Alex nods his head deliberately, granting her with a dull but forced simper. She senses his anguish, reviving their conversation in the car. As much as he tries to conceal his emotions, she reads him like an open book. Norma can't help but feel liable for his lack of certainty within himself.

He is the one that breaks the eye contact, looking back to the crew that rocked freely in front of him. Norma is still staring at him when the crowd starts to applaud; bringing her back to earth.

As soon as the music concludes, Mickey and Minnie Mouse execute their most anticipated arrival. Amanda points at them with expertise, receiving her parent's attention immediately.

"It's Mickey and Minnie!" Amanda gasps, staring back at them with excitement as the duo slid unobstructedly on their platform. Norma dips down to kiss her head, encouraging Amanda the way she always did. Alex smiles genuinely this time, enduring Amanda's vigor.

After a few performances of their own, with bright neon lights and uncounted skating skills, Belle makes a remarkable entry. The spotlight follows her to every corner of the skating rage; to every inch. The blatant Disney songs loaded the arena, everyone promptly sings along, including Amanda.

Belle twirls and prances gaily, very confident of her high jumps and risky moves. Then the Beast arrives, and Amanda is keen to grasp Alex's arm. She's always disliked the Beast; he's too scary and furry to her liking.

Norma looks down to catch Alex seizing Amanda in his arms. She smiles at her sight; Amanda's always felt the same security Norma welcomed the moment she met Alex. He is so good at making you feel guarded, and it made her relieved to recognize that her daughter felt the same way.

Even though the music is reverberating through the walls, Norma is imminent enough to hear when Alex tells Amanda that he's just a character and not mean at all. Amanda had her arms encircled firmly around his neck and was overlooking the crowd instead of the couple swaying and harmonizing innocently in front of them.

"He's scary," Amanda says in a flat and downcast voice.

"I know he is," Alex runs his hand up and down her back, looking to comfort his shaken little girl. "But he's not really a beast, remember? He's not always so scary and violent."

Norma stands behind Alex, locking eyes with her daughter.

"It's okay, baby," she fixes her bangs, running her index finger solely through them. "You don't have to be scared."

"But he's scary," Amanda tries to deliberate. "He was mean at first."

"But he's not anymore," Norma says, trying to sound convincing. "Look, look at him now."

The beast was gone, and the handsome Prince had taken his place.

"Look, munchkin," Alex encourages her.

Amanda, uncertain but with determination, manages to turn around, not risking let go of her father's neck just yet. Alex presses his lips against her feathery cheek.

"See?" he whispers. "He's not the beast anymore."

Amanda smiles and Alex feels when she relaxes her body and loosens her firm grip on his neck. He expects that after today he won't have to fast forward all the scenes the Beast is in.

After a few more jigs, they take their seats, and Alex settles Amanda on his lap. Norma, not wanting to be apart from them, sits right next to Alex.

The lights shift dramatically when Belle and the Prince leave the stage, and a particular song comes on. Norma and Amanda immediately lock eyes as the song advances and notes right away the moment her child gasps.

"The Seven Dwarfs!" Amanda blurts with a shock sneer on her face. "They're here!"

"They are!" Norma giggles, thinking back on when she had asked Amanda if the Seven Dwarfs would perform and Amanda, even though she was quick to question her father, had said she didn't know. "I think they got someone to look after the mine after all!"

Amanda nods in agreement and clutches tightly to her vivid Frozen wand with a large snowflake on top. "There's Dopey!"

Dopey's always been Amanda's favorite dwarf. In Amanda's eyes, Norma reminded her of Bashful and sometimes her dad, according to Norma, was just like Grumpy at heart.

Then there was Snow White, Ariel, Tiana, Rapunzel, Aurora, Merida, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Moana, Elsa, Anna, Belle again, and last but not least, Amanda's favorite; Cinderella.

Between gasps and full snickers, Amanda was very observant of her surroundings. Alex finds her glancing at only Cinderella, following with her amazing azure eyes the dancing princess across the range. He squeezes her and plants a hard kiss on top of her glittery head. Alex then relaxes his left cheek ever so effortlessly on her head, making sure not to ruin her Cinderella's perfect hairstyle.

With her eyes still concentrated on the show, Amanda raises her left arm and wraps it around his neck. Alex squeezed her, even more, the moment he felt her tiny hand keeping him close.

Norma breathes in and finds herself staring back into his caramel eyes in the dim light; his eyes flaring her the way they always do. Norma spots Amanda's little fingers playing deliberately with his hair and her heart instantly swells. Seeing the love and affection between them always seemed to hit her where it hurts most.

Their eyes lingered for more than necessary, and Norma began to feel uneasiness in her chest accompanied by a dull ache. Being here today, at least in a way they've never been before definitely agitated something inside her and she was sure Alex felt it too.

Maybe it was the way he was gazing at her or perhaps the tight hold he had on his daughter that opened up fresh scars; stinging their wounded and still delicate hearts.

She takes a deep breath, daring enough not to break eye contact. So much was being said and felt without actual words. Alex slow blinked at her, and she detected the sorrow in his eyes; the desperation, the impotence.

Norma bit her lip apprehensively, not daring to look away even though she already felt tears prickling her eyes. A part of her wanted to say so much, she tried to express everything she's been bottling up this whole time but she couldn't—everything that she's done to keep him away now seemed ridiculous even to bring up.

Not here—not tonight.

* * *

That hour and a half flew by, and they were both satisfied that their little angel was so cheering and unable to hide her constant grin since the moment the show started. But it was time to meet Cinderella and needless to say, Amanda was over the moon.

"Daddy, I can't see her," Amanda pulls on his arm deliberately. Alex took her silent cue and reached down to carry her, placing her ever so effortlessly on his left arm, granting Amanda the view of Cinderella over the people that just like them, were waiting submissively to meet the distinguished princess.

"There she is," Alex murmurs, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I see her," Amanda grins happily. "She's so pretty."

"She is," Alex agrees with a tiny nod.

Amanda turns to Norma, who is standing composedly next to them in line. "Mommy, look at her. She's so pretty in person."

Norma beams and steps forward to take a better look at the princess, resting her hand on Amanda's back. "She is gorgeous, baby. Really beautiful."

"Where are Jaq and Gus? I don't see them anywhere."

Norma looks back at Alex, who is quick to justify her curious question. "I'm pretty sure that Jaq is somewhere behind the curtains and Gus… Gus is stuffing his face with all kinds of food somewhere in the back room."

Amanda finds her dad's answer amusing and reaches her little hand up to cover her mouth as if he was absurd. "Daddy, Gus only eats cheese. He's a mouse."

Norma smiles from her spot, gazing longingly at them as they interact and argue about a fictional mouse that, according to Amanda, is only allowed to eat cheese and nothing else for that matter.

Alex narrows his eyes. "What about Remy? He is a mouse and an amazing cook."

"Remy doesn't count. He helps Linguini with his food. Everyone knows that."

"Exactly," Alex argues. "I'm sure he likes all kinds of cheese, but that can't be all he likes."

"Gus is different because he can't cook," Amanda states candidly, supporting herself on her dad's neck, bringing her tone of voice down to an almost whisper. "That's why he's a little chunky."

That last remark made Norma burst into laughter, and Alex was quick to follow.

"What'd you call him?" Norma chortles.

"Chunky!" Amanda magnifies with a tiny smirk.

"You are so cute, did you know that?" Norma pitches in, cupping her little face ever so blandly. She kisses her little nose and both of her cheeks. "You're so silly."

"Well, she's your daughter," Alex declares intentionally, wanting to push her buttons and give her a reason to bicker.

Norma looks at him and rolls her eyes, turning back to Amanda. "I'm so glad you got my sense of humor, honey. You would've been doomed if you would've gotten your dad's."

Alex licks his lips apprehensively, nodding his head as he welcomes her mild insult. "You're lucky there are kids around."

Norma locks eyes with him and grants him a luminous smile. She could never miss the opportunity to tease him; somehow it was more alluring to do it in front of Amanda. Norma found amusement knowing that because their daughter was present, he couldn't always react the way he wanted to. Having the last word was her expertise; many things haven't changed after all.

The line advanced swiftly, stirring Amanda with anticipation. It was finally Amanda's turn to meet her favorite princess, and she was euphoric.

Norma lingered back to snap a few pictures of Amanda's reaction when, hesitantly but surely, she approached Cinderella with apprehension and secret rapture. The princess perched in front of her to meet her eyes, stroking Amanda's dress with regard.

"You're such a lovely princess!" Cinderella reveals in a delicate, soft-spoken voice. "What's your name?"

"Amanda," her voice hushed and shy.

"That is such a beautiful name, Amanda! I love it! And I love your dress!"

Amanda grins merrily, digging the attention Cinderella was giving her. Everyone else waiting in line had their eyes fixed on them, and that act itself made Amanda content. She adored when she had everyone's attention and all eyes on her.

"I like yours too," Amanda says as she holds tightly to Alex's pointer finger. Cinderella looks up at Alex and waves joyfully, earning a slight smile from the stoic Sheriff. "Where are Jaq and Gus?"

Norma and Alex exchanged looks, smiling softly at each other. They knew that she'd be the one to ask Cinderella about her two partners in crime. Norma approaches them but is quick to take a few more photos; she wanted to take as many photos as possible. When she's older, Norma will tell her an infinite set of stories about the infamous Cinderella dress that she never wanted to take off.

"Do you see this dress?" Cinderella asks, looking down at her blue gown, similar to Amanda's.

"Yeah."

"They made it," she confesses. "Well, they helped. I had to do the rest myself, so they kind of helped."

"Really?" Amanda asks quite surprised.

"They did," the princess nods in agreement. "And Jaq was exhausted by the time we finished that he had to go take a nap."

Amanda nods as if making sense of what she just told her. "What about Gus?"

"What do you think he's doing?" Cinderella leans closer, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Eating cheese?" Amanda takes a quick guess. The princess praises instantly with a kind smile.

"Yes! Eating cheese!" Cinderella laughs, bringing her hands up as if in prayer, leaning her chin on her fingertips. "That is exactly right."

"Daddy thinks Gus only eats food and not cheese."

Norma grins and stands next to Alex, adjacent to the beautiful princess and her biggest enthusiast. Alex looks down just in time to meet Amanda's gaze, giving him a slight knowing and scolding glare.

"Gus loves his cheese," Cinderella confesses. "His favorite is gouda."

"Is that cheese?" Amanda questions innocently.

"Yes," the princess smirks. "It's the name of his favorite cheese."

"Would you tell them I said hi?"

"Of course I will, princess!" Cinderella reaches for her hands, keeping them captured with her own. "I'll make sure to tell them as soon as I see them, okay?"

"Okay," she smiles and leans forward, going for a hug.

The character attendant approaches them and offers to take a picture of the family. Norma agrees kindly, handing the attendant her camera and moving to stand on Alex's right side.

Amanda stood contentedly in front of his father, reaching back to grab his pinky, something she had the habit of doing. Norma feels Alex's hand wrapping itself around her waist, and somehow she forgets how to breathe.

He pulls her closer for the photo and after three shots, he lets go of her and Norma immediately takes a deep breath, smiling gently at the attendant who is giving her back her fancy camera.

"Thank you," she mutters to the attendant, not daring to look Alex in the eyes just yet.

Amanda hugs Cinderella one more time and makes her promise that she'll tell Jaq and Gus that she said hi, that her name was Amanda and that she wishes to see them next time around.

As soon as they walk out the door, Amanda, as anticipated, broke the uncanny stillness between the adults.

"Daddy, thank you so much for bringing me here," Amanda says with satisfaction, looking up at her dad. Alex smiles and picks her up again, holding her tight to his chest. Amanda leans back but keeps her hands clutching onto his broad shoulders for support.

"You are very welcome, munchkin," he says in a low voice. "You had fun?"

She nods her head in agreement. "Yes! I loved it."

"I'm glad you did," he says, looking back at Norma. "You know, it was mommy's idea to bring you here. Did you know that?"

Alex feels terrible that Amanda's giving him all the credit and he couldn't let that happen. Not after finding out she was feeling self-conscious about her gifts.

Amanda looks back at her. "Really?"

Norma, standing not too far from them, smiles. "Yes, honey."

"Thank you, momma," she sighs freely, stretching her left arm, wordlessly instructing her to get close.

Norma steps closer to her and Amanda wraps her little arm around her, making Norma's left shoulder bump into Alex's.

"You're welcome, baby," Norma kisses the spot where her shoulder meets her neck.

Amanda had both of them captive in her arms. Since Norma was so close to him, he took the liberty of making room for her, resting his open palm on her back. A familiar feeling ran through his body.

Amanda's tight grip on them loosens, and Amanda inclines back to stare intensely at them. "I'm hungry."

Alex looks at Norma, his hand still glued to her back. "Are you?"

Norma shrugs softly. "I could eat."

They didn't have to say more. "All right. Let's go."

As expected, the short drive to a diner close by was anything but quiet. Amanda's Frozen wand illuminates the inside of the SUV with craze. Norma and Alex exchanged looks when Amanda would laugh and say something out of the ordinary. Both of them listening carefully to their daughter's interests.

"But it was okay, wasn't it?" Norma looks back at her, resting her right arm on the middle console of the SUV.

"At the end," Amanda expresses. "Then I wasn't scared anymore."

"That's very good, honey," Norma says with confidence. "You just have to remember that he's still the Prince. It doesn't matter if he's ugly or furry."

"But he is a little ugly," Amanda responds. "Even his cheeks are covered in hair."

"Are you calling me a beast?" Alex says with a heartfelt tone, peeping at Amanda through his rearview mirror. "I have hair on my cheeks."

Amanda chuckles lightly. "Not all the time."

"But most of the time, right?" Norma asks.

"Hey," Alex whispers, catching Norma's attention. "Not helping."

Norma smiles and fixes her posture, staring back at the shadowy trail ahead.

"You're not a beast, daddy. You're the Prince."

"Aren't you so loving, my little angel?" Alex smiles, locking eyes with her through the mirror again. "And you're my princess."

Amanda looks down at her wand, finding its power button and turning the flashing multicolored lights off. "Is mommy the queen?"

Norma looks at him, his eyes joining hers a second later. He keeps looking at her, almost as if asking for her permission to answer Amanda's question.

"She is, munchkin," Alex answers freely, his eyes still glued to Norma's. "Mommy is the queen. She's always been."

Norma licks her lips and turns away, keeping her eyes on something; anything other than his burning glare.

* * *

Amanda passed out before Alex had the chance to drive off and hit the road. It was past ten o'clock, and she was way past overdue for her bedtime, anyway. Norma was also exhausted and has little to no memory of when she fell into a profound slumber. The house at the top of the hill makes him conscious that this marvelous night had concluded.

"Norma?" he nudges her carefully, patting her knee apprehensively. He turns the engine off and unfastens his seat belt.

"Mm?" she opens her eyes deliberately, spotting her house immediately.

"We're here," Alex states, glancing back at her.

"Oh, God," she covers her face promptly, trying to hide her discomfort.

Alex chuckles. "No need to feel embarrassed. You were tired, too."

She withdrew her hands from her face to discover his hazel orbs fixed on her. His grin was everything; it made her insides twirl in joy. She breaks eye contact tensely, hating herself for being so shallow and ridiculous.

"She's still out," Alex looks back at Amanda, who was clutching tightly to Lucille and her Frozen wand. "I got her."

He exits the SUV and wanders around it, opening the back door to get Amanda out of her booster seat. Norma spots her purse and opens her door, climbing out of the vehicle cautiously.

"You're fine, you're fine," Alex whispers to Amanda as she stirs for a split second, whining unknowingly in her sleep.

Alex takes hold of her and settles her on his left arm, her head resting wholly on his shoulder and her tiny arms enclosing themselves around his neck the way they always do.

"Would you grab Lucille and the wand?" Alex asks Norma as he steps away, granting her access to the backseat of his SUV.

"Of course," Norma says quickly, walking past him and seizing Amanda's beloved toys.

"Thank you," Alex whispers as he closes the back door and starts heading upstairs with Norma right behind him.

When they get the porch, Alex stands composedly right next to the door. He sees as Norma fishes for her keys inside her purse with perception. When she finds them, they make eye contact. Norma promptly looks away and unlocks the front door, opening it widely for him to enter with no fluctuation and shifting the lights on.

Norma deposits her camera and handbag on the table that heads towards the hall, following Alex through the mirror as he makes his way to Amanda's room with his child in his arms. Norma smiles as she spots him protectively relaxing his free hand on Amanda's back.

Holding onto the handrails of the staircase, she is quick to take her heels off, speeding her way up her gigantic stairs and hoping Alex doesn't notice her faulty desperation.

When she enters her daughter's room, she is awarded the perfect view. Alex was loosening Amanda's tight hairdo, removing her bobby pins and extra hair ties that's been holding her precious hair up all day.

Amanda whimpers in her sleep, and Alex stops his movements, panicking as he deems he's hurt her. Norma walks in and assures him that she's okay. The look on his face softens the moment his daughter goes right back to sleep.

"Should we give it a go?" Norma asks, and Alex is quick to follow, knowing she's talking about taking off Cinderella's perfect gown from her petite body.

He looks back at her and is agile to break eye contact, running his fingers through Amanda's long hair. "We can try."

Norma walks back to her drawers, finding a long, pink set of pajamas. With the pj's in hand, she steps closer to Alex, handing him the garments.

He takes the pj's from her hands easily but looks back at Norma with trouble. "I don't want to wake her, though."

"She won't," Norma assures him. "Just reach for her back button and undo it. The dress will come right off."

Alex did what he was told, moving Amanda slightly to her right as he reached for the button on her back. When he was able to unhitch it, he started to peel it off her tiny body. Amanda didn't move a muscle the moment her skin was exposed to the cold air. Alex handed Norma her dress, and she gladly took it, swiftly exchanging the blue gown for her pink pajamas.

"Would-would you do it?" Alex asks anxiously. Norma smiles at him but takes the top from his hands, leaving him with her pants.

Amanda wakes up the moment her mother lifts her head off the pillow to put on her unicorn top, staring back at them through heavy eyelids. She groans in her sleep, a deliberate attempt to start crying.

"Shh, shh, shh," Alex hushes her, running his hand through her dark hair, trying his best to distract her as Norma finished dressing her up.

"She hates to be woken up," Norma murmurs.

"She'll dislike it, even more, when she wakes up and finds that her dress was removed against her will," Alex grins, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Yes," Norma states with a slight grin. "She's going to hate it."

Norma stands up, and Alex follows her, pulling the covers all the way to their daughter's torso, tucking her in and placing Lucille right next to her for comfort.

Alex leans down and moves Amanda's hair out of her face. He kisses her forehead repeatedly, telling her that he loves her with all his heart. Norma's expression softened the moment she witnessed what seems to be their usual routine when it's his turn to have Amanda on the weekends.

Alex walks back to the door, right where Norma was standing. He glances back at Amanda one last time before closing the door, not shutting it all the way.

"I should get going," Alex says, already making his way down the stairs. Norma gazes at him for a second before rushing down the stairs to catch up with him.

"Alex?"

He swings around and stares back at her, his hand almost touching the doorknob.

"Yes?"

Norma proceeds to stand right in front of him, their bodies only inches apart. This wasn't the time; it was wrong of her to even think about doing this when everything between them was more than complicated and nevertheless, forbidden to bring up.

"Um, I just-" she stammers. "Thank you for today. I had an amazing time."

Alex's eyes explore her face. Every speck of it, every expression. He finds himself staring at her lips; lips that long time ago he tried numerous times to devour.

"You're welcome, Norma," he whispers. "I'm glad you could make it. It was a special night."

"It was," Norma responds, flicking her eyes down to his mouth. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he says, stepping closer to her.

Her breath hitches in the back of her throat, not feeling anything at all. She was paralyzed. His closeness and perfect cologne kept obstructing her airway, and she had misremembered how to breathe correctly.

Alex's hot breath tingles her like never before. He was so close. She was sure she could feel his heartbeat. That's how close he actually was. But then his hand transits to her face, shifting a lock of hair and setting it behind Norma's ear.

"I loved having you around tonight," he whispers close to her mouth. Norma didn't know what to do. He was the only one that had this impact on her. She's suddenly lost; entirely and adequately lost. "Hope we can do it again soon."

Her eyes dart down to his lips once again, then they flinch back to his dark eyes. Norma senses the way he's talking to her. She's bold enough to make a move, or so she thinks.

Two can play this game.

"Don't take your sweet time to invite me next time, then."

Her voice was coquettish but heavy. Alex smiles, dropping his glare. She mimics his grin, and he looks back at her, finding her smiling at him. Norma will forever be the death of him; he needs to leave now, or it'll be too late.

"I won't," he promises, taking a step back. "Good night, Norma."

She blinks as she realizes that he's leaving. Just like that. But she knew she didn't have it in her to keep him close. Not anymore.

Norma licks her lips apprehensively, tucking another strand of her hair behind her ear. "Good night, Alex," she states simply. "Drive safe."

"I always do," Alex says before exiting her corridor, leaving her there with her mind going a hundred miles per hour. What just happened? Why does she want to run after him and tell him that she's sorry for everything she's done? Why are her feelings betraying her? Why is her heart pounding aggressively against her chest? Why does he keep having this possessive power over her? Why?


	6. Heartache

The last Sunday of every month is the only time Norma gains the endurance to go through a few boxes from the lonely basement. It took her almost three years to finally head down there; not daring to step foot into a world that only Norman understood.

Now she is surrounded by thousands of dusty boxes, every single one of them with the words _do not touch_ written with sharpie all over. Norma is always surprised at what she finds inside. Rusty tools that Norman once used to cut open countless of dead animals with. Sometimes she wonders if they were all dead the moment Norman would cut open their miserable necks.

Throwing away everything is her ultimate goal. Nothing that reminds her of him, at least in this way, she wants inside her house. Amanda is growing up, and she's going to start asking questions and wonder why she's not allowed to open the door that leads to the forbidden basement. She'll be thirteen one day, and that rule will no longer have any meaning to her.

Norma holds an old wrench in her hands, looking at it as if it would somehow turn back to its original color. She thinks back on the times Norman's hands held this specific tool with his bare hands. A sudden cold spark runs through her veins, and she lets go of it immediately, looking back at Amanda, who at the moment is coloring with Lucille right next to her, her little legs crossed and raised as she lays on her chest and colors her little imagination away.

Amanda looks back at her, surprised by the sudden noise that easily disturbed her concentration. The questioning worried look on her little face made Norma relax her muscles to conceal how she really felt.

"Sorry, baby," Norma says with a forced smile. "Mommy is a little clumsy."

Amanda grins and gets back to her book, reaching out to grab the pink crayon from the floor. Norma pushes away the box she had in front of her, agreeing with herself that she needed a break. She sighs and looks around the room trying to catch a breath.

With Amanda present, she refused to show any signs of weakness. Her little girl is happy and lives a perfect, normal life. Norma thinks back on the times she'd witnessed her mother crying herself to sleep. How unhappy she always was and how she felt that her children were overlooking her feelings, even though they weren't. Especially Norma.

Norma refused to let Amanda see her that way. She made a pact with herself that she'd give Amanda the life that she never had, but her child is growing up and is quick to catch on the little things; that is something that had to change whether she wants it or not.

Not as much as she would want to, but she knows she's improved. Trying to pretend she's happy in front of her daughter is difficult. Not that Amanda doesn't make her happy because God knows that she does.

If it wasn't for her, Norma comprehends she wouldn't be here. Sometimes things get to be too much. Not everyone is strong. She's had to convince herself when she was a teenager that, in spite of what her father and brother had to say, she was a mighty soul.

No one would have endured in her world. Any other individuals would have failed to meet her halfway in this horrific and cruel reality that she calls life.

But Amanda came along to save her from going under.

Amanda's kept her alive.

There are three knocks on the door, and Amanda halts to her feet, forgetting her coloring book and crayons scattered all over the living room floor.

"Wait for your brother to open the door," Norma instructs as she closes another box. "He has a key."

The door swings open and Amanda flees to her brother with excitement and pure glee. "Dylan!"

"What's up, my little monkey?!" he catches her as she jumps freely to land in his arms.

Emma walks right behind him, holding two bags that contained nothing but toys in it. Every time they come to visit, they never do it empty-handed.

"Emmy!" Amanda reaches for her and adheres to her neck while Dylan still held her in his arms.

"Hi, baby girl!" Emma mutters through beaming teeth. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too!" she leans back, halting her tiny hands on Dylan's shoulders.

"Have you missed _me_?" Dylan asks, kissing her ceramic-like cheek.

"A whole lot!" Amanda holds his head, kissing his bearded face.

Norma approaches Emma and hugs her tightly, thanking her for coming.

"Hey, mom," Dylan moves to hug her, rearranging Amanda to rest on his right arm. "You look terrible."

Norma laughs. "Thanks."

"Cleaning the basement?" Emma supposes, her messy hair and obsolete outfit clueing her in.

"Yes," she responds. "I've been trying to go through it at least once a month."

Dylan looks back at her and sees her thin smile. He knows how hard it is for her to go down there. "That's good. You're making progress."

Norma shrugs, trying as hard as she could to play it cool. "I suppose."

"Well, we're here now to take your mind off things," Emma says as she makes her way to the kitchen, Dylan following her while kissing his little sister's face. "We have something for you, banana."

It took Norma a second to catch up with them, trying to fight back her tears and distress away. She always likes when they're around because a lot of pressure is taken off her back. Amanda appears to not pay as much attention to her as to when they're alone. It's less hard to try to look happy when she had company.

By the time Norma walks into the kitchen, Amanda is already opening her gifts.

"Now, you're not allowed to wear make-up until you're thirty," Dylan says solemnly.

Norma takes a peek at the items discarded on the kitchen table. There was a Barbie styling head doll playset. Including make-up and tiny hair ties and bows.

"Why not?" Amanda asks intrigued.

"Because that's when all the ladies start to wear make-up. When they're thirty."

"But Emmy is not thirty, and she wears make-up," Amanda adds, grasping the little pink palette so she could start applying make-up on her doll.

Dylan and Norma exchange looks. Norma smiles at her daughter's mentality and witty comebacks.

"But-but Emma is an adult."

"Will I be an adult by the age of thirty?" Amanda asks with innocence in her voice. Her hand seizes the tiny brush tightly, patting it smoothly on the eyeshadow of her preference.

"That's not the point," Dylan says, trying vigorously to hide his smile. "You're my little sister, and you're not allowed to wear make-up."

Amanda frowns, shifting her eyes to him. "Ever?"

"Ever."

"That's not fair!" her little eyebrows furrow in annoyance, looking precisely like Alex.

"It is for me," Dylan agrees.

Norma grins gleefully as she witnesses her oldest bickering with his little sister. Something inside her adored the way he loves her. How protective he is of her and how she is sure that he will not allow her to have a boyfriend until she's a senior citizen.

Emma laughs at Amanda's tiny but cute frown.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, kiddo. I'll be around to make sure your brother doesn't ruin your life."

"You will do nothing," Dylan points at her, a sparse grin settling on his lips. "I will crush you."

"She's going to grow up to be a beautiful young woman, Dylan. You can't stop that from happening," Emma shoots.

"Exactly," he stands up and wanders towards Amanda, standing behind her chair and seizing her in his arms. "You're going to be gorgeous, and because of that, I'm gonna have to kick some ass."

"Dylan!" Norma scolds. "Language."

Dylan with wide eyes peers back at his sister, forgetting about her little ears present in the room. "Did you hear that, baby?"

Amanda smirks. "No."

"See?" Dylan looks back at Norma and chortles, shrugging in the process. "It slipped out."

Norma nods her head incredulously. "Two peas in a pod."

Dylan kisses his little sister continuously on her rosy cheeks. Amanda giggles as she tries to remove herself from her bother's firm hold and his tremendous display of affection.

Norma fixes lunch for them, and after they're done, Amanda is eager to show Dylan her new bike. He had ensured her that after lunch they would head outside and play, but she had to eat her lunch first.

Leaving Norma and Emma to clean after them, Dylan heads outside with Amanda, supplying Norma the space that he knows she misses and needs.

Norma wipes down the table, not bothering to make stimulating conversation with her daughter-in-law, and trying as hard as possible to keep a straight face.

"Norma?" Emma brings her back to earth, surprising her a little at the sound of her thick voice.

"Mm?" Norma hums but keeps scrubbing the already clean table.

Emma, staring at Norma's back, can recognize the misfortune in her voice. Going through the basement wasn't an easy task. Not for Norma. They've offered to do it themselves, but she rejects. Somehow it brings her closure; closure at its own pace. She wasn't expecting Norma to be all giddy and as excited as she usually is when they come visit. Not today. Not when she has to go through her dead son's crusty supplies.

"You okay?" she murmurs, not daring to move a muscle and waiting for her to respond with her usual and useless _I am fine_.

"I am fine," Norma says hastily, wiping the tip of her nose with the back of her hand.

"Okay," Emma returns, not wanting to urge her into talking about things she doesn't want to talk about. "I'm seven weeks today."

Norma glances back at her, feeling bad that she had almost forgotten about her unborn grandchild. Norma finally smiles, a real smile this time and Emma gladly returns it.

"Already?" Norma asks in astonishment.

"I know," she beams, her hands fly down to smooth down her flat belly. "Time flies. I still feel a little bit weird about it, though. Knowing that a person is growing inside of me is kind of odd. Satisfying… but odd."

"I hear ya'," Norma pronounces with comfort. "The first time I felt Dylan move, I hated it so much that I wanted someone to take him out of me. Of course I didn't mean it, but the sensation was bizarre, and it freaked me out. I didn't know what to expect. I was so young, and that made it scarier."

Emma had smiled at her remarks and imagined Dylan's baby doing the same to her. Of course, Norma didn't have anyone to coach her back then, and she was indeed glad that although her mother was not present, she had Norma to rely on.

"Amanda's going to be an aunt, and she's only four," Emma humors and Norma is quick to close her eyes in light distress.

"Thanks," she says, trying to sound as stoic as possible. "I don't want my child to grow up, and yet, you're giving her endless make-up and making her an aunt without my consent."

Emma titters and Norma is quick to join her fit of laughter.

"I will die if it's a girl!" Emma chuckles adorably, holding both of her cheeks. "Imagine her holding her niece the same submissive way she holds her dolls. Ugh. My heart."

"Shut it," Norma smiles. "I'm not ready for that."

"But Dylan wants a boy," Emma tells her.

"Men always want boys. Wait until he has a little girl in his arms," Norma finally lets go of the rag she was holding and settled herself in one of her chairs. "Remember the look on his face when he first held Amanda?"

Emma nods in agreement and rests both of her hands on the clean table. "He also wanted a baby brother and look at him now. Amanda is his life. He's crazy about that little girl."

"Yeah," Norma beams. Her smile resembled the one she also granted Emma when she first went to visit her at the hospital after her surgery. When Emma had confessed to Norma that she and Dylan simply just looked at each other one day.

Her thoughts immediately go to Alex. She remembers how excited she was that day; hurrying home to surprise Alex at the Winter's Light Festival. Although she had told him that she wasn't attending, she didn't want to miss the look on his face when he'd spot her in the crowd.

The moment he did is a moment Norma will never forget. She had seen the adoration in his eyes; the way everything else around them suddenly had dissolved into a whole lot of nothing because no one else mattered at that moment. Only them.

"Norma?" Emma announces for the second time, bringing Norma back to earth and alarming her in the process.

"What?"

Emma gives her a known look and Norma looks away immediately. She could read her excellently, and Norma despised it, to say the least.

"You went somewhere just now," she says in a low tone. "Where?"

Norma took an audible breath, and Emma saw the moment her body tensed. It suddenly turned rigid and weak. As if the memory she just had reduced the remaining energy she had to last her for the rest of the day.

"It doesn't matter," she shakes her head and stands up. Emma follows her every move, knowing that there is more than meets the eye but she refused to push her. Not after everything she's been through.

"Okay. I understand," she tells her. "Just know that you're allowed to remember things that once made you happy. There's nothing wrong with that."

Norma looks back at her in mild annoyance. Emma can read her like an open book, but she only has herself to blame for that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Norma tells her with efficiency.

Emma stares back at her and Norma spots her slight grin wanting to make an appearance but Emma is quick to disguise it.

"I think you do."

Norma nods and walks around the table to pick up the coasters she had moved before lunch, placing them back on the table, snubbing Emma's comment.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Alex takes a deep breath as he tries to indulge his coffee in a single gulp. The small lamp that rests on his desk shine its light upon his cup of scotch. Combining alcohol with coffee is his way of adapting to an environment that easily drifts him off to sleep.

Working every other Sunday is his way of keeping himself busy— not daring to catch himself thinking about a certain someone. The station is quiet and it feels awfully weird. He is used to chaos and to hearing the way his deputies mock each other, calling each other names among other things he's always too tired to even care about.

His sausage fingers rub efficiently his temples as he lets out another shaky breath. He can't help it. The piece of paper, one that he was supposed to fill out less than an hour ago, is still blank and it sits in front of him with the weight of the pen holding it down. He's thinking about her—again. He simply can't help it.

Alex intertwines his fingers and easily rests his chin on top of them. His eyes wander around the room. His whole body hurting from the absence of her. He remembers the many times her body had moved and walked around this same office. How much everything's changed since then. How different things are from the last moment she walked out that door; hating him forever.

His eyes come to focus on his one and only picture of his daughter on his desk. The colorful frame being the only abstract thing in his office. Everything else was exactly the way everyone expects the Sheriff's office to be. Boring. But that picture of his four-year-old lightens up his desk the same way it does his heart.

She's smiling, showing full teeth. Her bangs ending right above her perfect, dark eyebrows. Her big blue eyes looking back at him with the same enthusiasm as to when she's with him. When he's having a bad day, he just has to look back at her. Look at her perfect, angelic face and everything else would vanish. It took that. A quick glance at Amanda and his attitude would change in a blink of an eye.

But tonight his little girl's photo was failing at doing its task. He couldn't get Amanda's mom out of his head. He simply couldn't. The more time they spend together, the harder it is to let her go. And it's then when Alex realizes he doesn't want to spend another minute without her. But his hands are tied. They have been for a really long time. For four long, agonizing years.

His daughter is his rock. Four years ago he lost everything he ever had but gained something he always thought it wasn't worth having. He wasn't born to be loved—so he believed. Bringing a child into this world would be a mistake—he always thought. Who would want to make him a parent? Who would want to marry and love him with no fear? And yet, here we are.

His unsteady hand reaches for the cup of scotch. He glances at the ice cubes as they dance freely inside the liquor. What a delight. Alex peers at the clock hammered to his wall, the one that's been there for more than a decade. It's half past ten o'clock and he had nothing better to do than to get drunk in his office, alone—thinking on everything he's ever done that had led him to this rational hell hole and how he's managed to create his own damned destiny.

The liquor burns his throat the way it always does. That typical burning sensation that brings him peace. He closes his eyes and settles the empty glass right next to the phone, keeping it away from him and as far as he could get it to go. A deep breath and groan escape his throat and he can't help but think even more, if possible, about the person he wants more in this world. About the only woman that's made him lose all sense and discretion. The woman that managed to break every single one of his walls. His wife. The love of his life. Norma Louise Bates.

If it's the alcohol, he doesn't know. But his mind drifts off someplace dangerous. Someplace he most certainly doesn't want it to go. But it does. He bites his lip in anticipation, covering his face with both hands as he lets his mind control him. Control him the same way it always does.

 _Alex wakes up to find Norma's side of the bed empty and cold. He glances at the clock and learns that it's half past two o'clock in the morning. He had arrived home late from work, Friday nights occupying him to an extent. Norma was already dozed off when he entered their room. He simply kissed her forehead and grabbed his towel, walking out of the room, careful not to wake her up._

 _But she is gone, and he panics momentarily, sitting up to look around the room and not finding her there. He waits to hear movement on the upper floor and gets nothing in return. The house feels awfully quiet, and it gives him a bad feeling. Something sour in the pit of his stomach._

 _He rubs his eyes and gets to his feet, groaning quietly as he gets out of bed. Alex found the bedroom door ajar and figured that it was Norma's way of not disturbing his sleep. The floor creaks under his feet as he makes his way down the stairs. The house is pitch black. No lights. No noise._

 _As he gets closer and closer to the kitchen, he finally hears a sound. He lets go of the breath he was holding as he spots his wife sitting on the kitchen counter leaning her back against the refrigerator; her legs crossed and her eyes focused on something outside their window. A can of whipped cream and strawberries on her side. The window above the sink opened completely, letting the cool air invade their already humid house._

 _"There you are," he says casually, making Norma jump in slight terror._

 _"Jesus!" she exclaims. "You scared the life out of me."_

 _"Sorry," Alex whispers as he walks towards her. He can't help but smile at her cute little frown. "I was ready to file a missing person's report."_

 _Norma rolls her eyes but smiles. "I couldn't sleep."_

 _"You okay?" his voice tender and sweet. He comes to stand right in front of her, making Norma tremble in anticipation. Alex gets closer and finds his way between her legs. His hands roam up her thighs as he waits for her to respond. Her two-piece silk pajamas, the ones that excite him to an extent, making him desire her more than he already is._

 _"Yeah. I just needed a midnight snack," she answers, allowing him between her legs and wrapping them immediately around his waist. Alex looks down at the opened container of strawberries and redirects his eyes to the can of whipped cream._

 _Without saying another word, Alex closes the distance between them. Their lips enlace, dancing in perfect sync, the only way they know how. He can perfectly taste the sweet of the strawberries and whipped cream on her lips. Alex pulls away, noticing the way her breathing had changed in a matter of seconds._

 _"I missed you," he tells her quietly._

 _"I know, honey," Norma responds, not getting tired of hearing it every time he misses dinner or comes home late to find her already asleep. "I didn't hear you come in. I was exhausted."_

 _"What'd you do?" he asks casually, removing his hand from the small of her back to grab a strawberry._

 _Norma follows his movements carefully, tightening her grip around his waist. "Peggy couldn't make it today, so I had to clean a few rooms and change the linen. I went to the market and bank, too."_

 _"Is Peggy okay?" he bites into the strawberry and sticks his free hand under her silk top, caressing her lower back._

 _"Her daughter isn't doing too good," Norma responds, her voice with a hint of pity for the little girl. "She had chemo today."_

 _"That sucks," Alex says. "She's so little."_

 _"I know. Peggy still wanted to come in, but I insisted. Her daughter needs her more than I do."_

 _"That was nice of you, honey. Most jobs would have asked her for medical records and forced her to show evidence of her daughter's treatment."_

 _"Priscilla is a sweetheart," Norma mentions. "And places like that disgust me."_

 _"I hear ya'," Alex goes to grab another strawberry, but his wife stops him. She takes it from his hand and bites it instead._

 _"How was your day?" Norma asks with a mouth-full. Alex smiles at her sweetly, loving that even though he had missed dinner, they're conversing about stuff they usually discuss over supper._

 _The warm air brushes her hair, making it dance in delight. The moonlight is enough to light up the kitchen, their eyes found each other with no trouble._

 _"Long," he breathes, trying for another strawberry but Norma is quick to share hers with him. The already bitten berry is offered to him, and he gladly takes it. His hands roam up her thighs again, finding their way underneath the fabric. The shorts making it easier for him to complete that task._

 _After grabbing another strawberry, she wraps her arms around his torso, pulling him towards her._

 _"Did anyone give you any trouble?" she asks indifferently, biting into the fruit while making eye contact with her husband._

 _He shrugs. "I had to deal with a couple of narcissistic jerks. Not including the dirtbag abusing his wife in the middle of the night."_

 _Such a touchy subject was hard for Alex to maneuver, even more, when he had to witness the state in which the older woman was found._

 _Remembering the life Norma had before him and thinking back on everything she had to go through, not much different from that poor lady tonight and it left him with a bad taste in his mouth._

 _"You locked him up, right?" Norma asks with a rise of her eyebrow._

 _"Of course I did," Alex states calmly._

 _Norma smiles widely. "Good."_

 _"He's got no chance," he watches as she eats the rest of the strawberry without offering him some. He knows what she's doing. And it's working._

 _"Good," she says again while her hand reaches for another strawberry._

 _Alex observes her, relishing in the way she maintains eye contact while seducing him. His eyes roam over her face, spotting her pink cheeks and the dark blue of her eyes. Darker than he's ever seen them before._

 _But Norma grabs the can of whipped cream, covering the strawberry with its content. Alex is watching her. His grip on her thighs stiffens, and he notices her little gasp. He knows how to play, too._

 _He licks his lips unknowingly, his heart already beating hard against his chest. This perfect woman, the one that knows precisely what he likes, is bound to drive him even more insane._

 _Norma bites the fruit while maintaining eye contact at all times. She loves to tease him; her slight smirk exciting him all the more._

 _Her legs closed around him, locking him between them. Alex takes the time to explore her body. How the left strap of her top falls off her shoulder. The low cut that grants him with the perfect view of the top of her breasts. How the material of her garment hugs her curves perfectly. The silk making her skin look like one of a goddess. Her messy hair. Her puffy lips. All of her. Alex was watching all of her._

 _Norma is quick to notice his demeanor. His tiny frown that only resembled one of annoyance every time she toys with him._

 _But instead of speaking, he lets go of her only to grab the can of whipped cream adjacent to her. She's still chewing when Alex squirts the product on her shoulder, making a path down to the valley of her breasts. She tilts her head back in pleasure, closing her eyes with impatience._

 _Her hands quickly find the back of his neck. Alex dips down, licking the cream off her breasts; licking his way up her shoulder, as slow as he knew how._

 _A small moan bolts free, making Alex grin on her skin. She's lost her game of seduction. He pulls the fabric down, exposing her breasts to the fresh air._

 _He's the one driving her crazy at this point. Her own rules being overlooked by a thick sheer of want; pure lust. Norma's body shakes the moment his expert tongue makes full contact. She can't help but urge him on. Her hands guiding him exactly where she wants him to be._

 _Alex has a tight grip on her, his muscly arms pulling her closer while his mouth explored her wonders. Tired of the hindering piece of clothing obstructing his desires, he sizes the silk top and lifts it up and over her head. Norma raises her hands, helping him in the process._

Alex shuts his eyes again. He has to stop. He's only hurting and driving himself more insane. But he can't. He can't stop thinking about that night.

 _Once the top was discarded, Norma's burning glare met his, and it was over. She launches into his mouth and kisses him desperately. His hands, with whipped cream residue on them, hold the back of her head. He groans when Norma's teeth bite his lower lip. She wanted to stop the teasing even though she was the one that started it in the first place._

 _He reaches for her mouth after seeing her sassy and playful grin. His hands, the ones holding her head in place, bring her back to him with determination. Norma chuckles as his teeth find her lower lip this time. She tries to push him back a bit but fails miserably. A simple lip bite turns him on more than anything else. Norma knew it. And she always took advantage of it._

 _After letting her go with a slight grunt and a devilish smile, he directed his mouth to the valley between her breasts. It was warm and exotic, the way his breath felt on her exposed skin. His scent took Norma to deep waterfalls. The way her body shakes after every inch his mouth had discovered made both of them reach high tunes._

 _Norma's hands find the path through his black and thick, silky hair. As she brushes her fingers delicately, she felt bumps arise on her pale skin. Norma tilts her head back, reaching for the sky._

 _Norma lets go of him and hold onto the counter; cries of pleasure come deep from her mouth. The sensation is too much—like lava running over the top of a volcano._

 _Alex cleans the residue of cream off her body with expertise. The action being enough to drive them both nuts. The moment Alex nips at her sensitive skin, she lets out a cry of pleasure._

Enough. He feels his cheeks go warm at the thought of her. Of their last intimate encounter before everything went to hell. He feels ashamed for thinking about that moment when he wasn't allowed to do so anymore.

 _It fascinates him the way she squeals after every bite, after every touch. A woman that is known for being harsh and dramatic disintegrates for her husband and her husband only._

 _Alex sizes her in his arms, dragging her to the end of the countertop and clutching her thighs with force. Norma lets out a surprised little mewl, making him grin boastfully._

This is pure torture. His imagination is running wild again, and his head is forcing him to remember things he tries really hard to forget. Or at least not think about as much as he'd want to.

He feels hot and fairly uncomfortable. His hands are sweaty, and they shake a little, letting him know that Norma is still in control.

A deep and low breath is released when he realizes he has no way out. It's been four years and he always gets the same result. His mind drifting to forbidden places and his body betraying him every time his daughter's mother was around.

Inviting her to Disney on Ice was a mistake, and he knows that now. Every little bit of time that they spend together, no matter how short, is bound to make things harder for Alex.

If Amanda wasn't the main and only reason for spending so much time together, then he'd have no one to blame but himself.

He lets her get to him. Her fragrance, her hair, her perfect and always glowing skin; her eyes. Everything about that woman turns his world upside down, and he is sure she's very well aware of that. His whole body falters when she's near—including the awful way he always stutters when she makes him feel as nervous as a lame high school boy.

His dark, brown eyes wander to Amanda's photograph, finding the resemblance to Norma on his perfect and lovable daughter. He sees her everywhere. He longs for her. He needs her. He always has, and it kills him to know that Norma doesn't feel the same way.

Or so he thinks.

He turns the colorful frame around, not letting his daughter see the state he was in. He feels lame for thinking that she could see him through a photo, but he would never risk ruining the perfect image Amanda has of him.

Alex grabs the bottle of whiskey, drinking it straight from the bottle. Usually, and when he doesn't have Amanda over, it works. Alcohol has always been a useful analgesic for the Sheriff. When his mom died, and his dad went to prison, alcohol was his only escape.

When he met Norma, the crazy motel owner that always speaks her mind and when his world started revolving around her, that pain stopped.

Then they got married and falling asleep with her in his arms became an addiction. A place where drinking alcohol until he dozed off no longer existed. She was his new analgesic. His new angel of peace.

But then she was gone and his arms no longer held that angel that fought all his demons away. He went back to his old ways; slowly but surely.

"Sheriff?" a deep, male voice broke through the silence and startled Alex in the process.

"Come in," he says with dismay, not caring to push the bottle of whiskey away.

"Sorry to interrupt," Deputy Harvey peaked his head through the door. He made eye contact with Alex as he let himself in. "An emergency call came in and I recognized the address right away. Well, the old highway, anyway. An ambulance was dispatched to the motel and they're on their way to the hospital right now."

"What?"

"It's your daughter, Sheriff," Harvey's voice trembles. "That's all I know."


	7. Honorable Strength

The flashing incandescent lights and the blatant blaring from the sirens sure did wake half of the town up. The urgency to get to his daughter grew every time he would run a stop sign or a red light. It was agonizing not knowing what was wrong with his daughter and it didn't help that Norma wasn't picking up the phone.

"Damn it!" he yelled in apparent desperation, hurling the phone against the passenger's door.

Norma would have contacted him by now, it's not like her to keep him out of the loop; not when it comes to his daughter.

And then he started to think rationally. As best as he knew how. Norma would have called him first. First than any ambulance and rescuing team. His mind was going a hundred miles per hour, and he tried as best as he could to keep the negative thoughts out of his tortured head.

After hearing the news about his daughter, he didn't stick around long enough to see what Harvey had to say. He grasped his keys and even left his leather jacket behind. The effect of alcohol entirely forgotten and dismissed.

The tires screech the minute Alex halts the SUV in front of the main entrance of the hospital. Although in pure anguish, he remembered to turn off the ignition and dared for anyone to say anything about him leaving his car in the middle of the main entrance. He's the Sheriff. No one can tell him what to do.

"My daughter was brought in, her name is Amanda Romero," he declares to the lady at the reception as if no one in town knew this information. "Where is she?"

"Seventh floor, Sheriff," the nice receptionist says with professionalism. "In PICU."

"PICU?" Alex questions.

The lady nods. "Pediatric Intensive Care Unit, sir."

Alex rushes off as soon as he hears the word _'Intensive'_. His keys jiggle as he runs, scanning hopelessly for the elevators since he didn't stay back to hear precise directions.

Following the signs that lead him to the elevators, he finds himself praying to God that his daughter is okay. Whispering and reciting in his head that she's alright. He wants to believe it.

His hands quiver as he pokes the button and waits for the elevator to open its doors. His breathing had picked up a tad, and he didn't know if he could wait for the damn elevator to do its task.

His eyes look around, hoping to find a staircase sign nearby. He's whiling to take the stairs. He doesn't care. He'll do whatever for his daughter and climbing seven floors is nothing compared to the things he'd do for his sweet angel. For his ray of hope.

But before he takes off, the elevator makes a _ding!_ noise and slowly but surely, its doors open freely, inviting Alex in. He immediately walks in and compresses the number of the floor that would take him to his daughter. His heart trembles as he watches the numbers change rather slowly as if he didn't have to get to his daughter right away. He should have taken the stairs.

As soon as the doors open, finally setting him free, he finds himself standing right in the middle of a long and endless hallway. He has no idea where to go. There's no help desk, and the hall is deserted. The signs dangling from the ceiling give him some kind of sustenance. He looks for the word _'intensive'_ and hopes that he'd find his daughter there.

His heart tells him to proceed and make a right, following discretely his desires and feeling mislaid at the same time. Another hallway, a very capacious one, larger than the one he saw coming off the elevator, is found and he is quick to glimpse up looking for more signs to lead his way.

Alex sees the PICU sign that leads him straight ahead, but just when he's about to walk through a set of vast, brown double doors, he finds himself standing in the middle of two other hallways. The moment he attempts to look up and read another sign, his worried eyes spot a familiar face. The only face, other than his daughter's, that he was dying to see.

"Norma!" he hollers in a considerably distressing way. She stops pacing around the room the moment she sees him. Her face decays the moment they make eye contact. They both, without thinking, run and reach for each other. Their bodies unite, turning into one.

The moment he cradled her in his arms the oxygen that had abandoned his body that night quickly returned in a blink of an eye. The desperation they both felt was enough to bring them peace at the same time. Their bodies longed to be together this way. He doesn't remember when was the last time that he held her. That he felt her arms clasping and closing around his neck. When was the last time that he felt intoxicated by her fragrance and pure, incomparable scent?

They both let out a thick pant at the same time. They both stiffened their grip on each other. His right hand comes to relax on the back of her head. Norma's soft cries are muffled and buried in the crook of his neck. Her body starts shaking in dismay, and Alex can't take it anymore.

"Baby..." his voice faint and tender. He closes his eyes the moment he feels her arms holding him tighter. He inclines his head and presses his lips to her left ear. He dares to plant a delicate kiss right there. He waits for Norma to tense up or back away, but she doesn't. She just brings him closer. "I'm right here."

"I'm so scared," her voice fragile and shaken up. Her warm breath on his neck causing goosebumps on his skin. "They won't tell me what's going on."

"What happened?" he senses when Norma lets go of him but only enough to face him. Her red and full eyes give her a simple but lovable look. "Is-is she okay?"

Norma furrows her eyebrows as she catches the despair and helplessness in his voice. "I don't know," she groans softly. Alex cups her face and dries away her tears with his thumbs. "I think she had a seizure. She passed out. She woke up crying, saying that her stomach was hurting."

"A se-seizure?"

"Yes," Norma breathes. Her hands hold him by his forearms. "I was already in bed reading my book when I heard her crying and moaning in her room. I went to check on her, and she was holding her stomach and whining that it hurt a lot. I finally got her to stop crying and made her walk with me to the kitchen. She had said she didn't feel well and I made her walk downstairs," her breathing picked up as she told Alex the full details.

"Hey," Alex senses and knows, better than anyone when she's about to have a panic attack. "Take a deep breath for me."

But Norma refuses to follow his orders and continues to blame herself for what happened.

"I didn't listen to what she was telling me," Norma cries hopelessly. "She told me she didn't feel well and I didn't listen to her. I didn't. I was trying to make her forget about her pain. I wanted to give her ice cream so that she would forget about it but I just made things worse."

"No, you didn't," Alex promises. "This is not your fault, okay? I want you to understand and believe that."

Norma shut her eyes in dismay, and the grip on his forearms hardened. "I can't stop thinking about the way she called for me before she passed out. I had my back turned on her, Alex. I couldn't protect her, I couldn't."

"She's going to be okay," he affirms and feels bold enough to kiss her forehead. "She's in good hands, okay?"

Alex was as terrorized as Norma. But he couldn't show it. Not when Norma was taking this so hard. He's never been more scared in his life. His daughter's life is on the line and because of that, so is his. If something happens to Amanda, if something happens to his little girl—he won't be able to move past this.

"Alex," Norma susurrates as her eyes try to find his. When they do, his brown orbs look profound into her blue ones, and Norma feels her entire body shiver. "If something happens to her-if—"

"Don't," he stops her. "Nothing will happen to her. She's a fighter, and she's going to get out of this. She's going to. I can guarantee it."

Her tears, thick and predominant, flow freely down her cheeks. Norma detects the denial and sudden need of wanting to believe that their daughter would be all right in his voice. Norma reads him like an opened book. She always has. He's just as scared, too.

But she held onto him, her secure hold would probably leave marks on his forearms, but she had to feel him imminent. She needs him. They need each other. The impotence being enough to make them forget about everything else. No wounded ego nor insignificant rules apply now. Not when they depend on each other to help their daughter at this difficult time.

"I'm really scared," she says in a hushed voice again. His strong hands keep her firm under his touch. Her feet planted on the ground with certainty, knowing that if he lets her go of her in any second, her knees will give in, and she'll fall into a dark abyss without him.

"I know you are," he grumbles and transfers a lock of hair behind her ear. "So am I."

Norma glances back at him, stunned by his declaration. Her eyes diminish as her hands find the back of his neck. Their bodies adhered together since the moment Alex got there.

"Look at me," she implored. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here," she repeated his words. The words he once told her when they were at this same hospital when she was merely twenty-four weeks along.

Alex lost focus and glanced away, not wanting to hear what was next. But Norma cupped his face and made him face her. She could see the tears building in his brown orbs. "No matter what happens, she's still perfect, and she'll always be. We'll continue to love her no matter what."

He's never felt this way before. Like the rug could be pulled out from under him any minute. Amanda's been there with him through thick and thin. She's been his strength when he was weak; when he lost, although not thoroughly, the love of his life. If Amanda abandons him, he wouldn't know what to do.

Norma's never seen the stoic Sheriff shed a tear until now. Her eyes proved the impossible. While people around town describe him as someone who has been emotionally detached since birth, Norma, the mother of his child, can see right through him and is the only one who gets to see the real him. The caring man that shields under an armor made out of spiteful judgments and clear prudence.

Her heart shrinks at the sight of him crying over his daughter. Nothing could break this man. That's what everyone thinks, including Norma at some point. You would think that nothing could harm him. But his world stops the moment Amanda scrapes a knee or wakes up in the middle of the night crying because of a bad dream.

"Alex..." her voice quivers, and she's incapable of holding back the upcoming fresh tears. He closes his eyes and takes the strength to lean his forehead on her left shoulder as he tries to control his sobs as best as he possibly could. His arms, his muscly and robust arms, keep her close to his body. She feels as he tugs her closer the moment a loud cry escapes his throat.

Norma moves her fingers through his hair and allows him to pull her even closer. He wants her close. He wants her to comfort him, and so does she. He wants her to tell him that everything is going to be okay. He wants her to hold him the way she's holding him right now. He wants to cry and let all his anguish out and wants Norma precisely to be the one wiping his tears away.

And that's exactly what she will do. No matter what happens between them, they can't rely on other people but themselves. No one knows what they're feeling other than themselves. Their daughter, their precious and perfect daughter, is uniting them in a way they never expected nor imagined.

The years of neglect are thrown out the window right this second. The distance and space they've managed to give each other over the years don't matter right this second. They need each other. They want each other and nothing and no one, including themselves, can deny it anymore.

"Everything is going to be okay," she promises, her hot breath caressing his tender skin.

His body shudders as he cries inaudibly upon her shoulder. She's not letting him go. She's missed his warmth and the way her body responds when he's near her. She needs this. She's not going to deny it and neither will he.

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" she repeats his own words again.

Alex smiles softly, and she feels it immediately. She grins too and keeps her hand tangled in his hair.

"Isn't she?" she asks again in a mere whisper.

"She is," he responds composedly, contracting his grip on her.

"So why worry?" Norma tells him.

"She's a badass," Alex remarks and lets her go a tiny bit. He faces her and rapidly locates her loving eyes. That blue that rocks his entire being. That makes him vulnerable. Her bony fingers wipe away his tears, and he feels soothed and relaxed almost instantly. Is this what he needed? To have her in his arms and tell him that everything will be all right?

But the situation between them hasn't changed and needless to say, it's confusing him to an extent. Are they okay now? Or do they go back to the way everything was before today? He doesn't know. What he is convinced of is that he doesn't want to let her go and he has to find a way to let her know one way or another.

All this nonsense has to stop. Their bodies are displaying far more than what they've pretended to not feel after all these years. She's scared and flimsy. But she needs him. He's afraid and frustrated, and he needs her. Any irrational person could see the affection between them. The way their eyes devour each other. The way neither of them is letting go and that says something.

"Wanna sit down?" she questions, her hand stroking his damped cheeks. He detested the idea of stripping his body away from hers after all this time, but he agrees anyway. She takes his hand and leads him towards the seating area.

Although his body misses her warmth, the tight clutch on their hands gives him some type of comfort. The green and purple cushions seemed cool and for the looks of it, quite uncomfortable. Alex sits down, still holding her hand. It was so easy to go back to how things were before everything turned to ashes. It's so easy for him to hold her; to want her.

He plops down on the stiff couch and looks back at Norma, who is still standing in front of him. Her demeanor is hard to read, but when he sees that she's second-guessing whatever was spinning through her head, he tugs at her hand, pulling her towards him.

Alex discerns her small and adequate smile, and he lets go of the breath he was holding the moment her head comes to relax on his chest. He assembles himself, trying to find a way to make her feel more comfortable. His left arm stretches onto the back of the sofa, and he sees when her legs come up and quickly hide under her dress' skirt.

He finds himself enveloping his left arm around her thin waist, keeping her close and warm. Her head, the one that listens to his heartbeat very carefully, grants him the perfect whiff of her coconut shampoo as her curls come to rest freely on his left shoulder. Her arms keep him hostage. Alex tenses when he feels her right arm snaking through his back, locking her fingers together when she makes sure she has him on lockdown—her embrace stronger than ever before.

"She's going to be okay," he's the one that mutters what they both want and long to believe.

"I hope so," he hears her soft voice and feels her hot breath burning his chest. "I don't like that she was taken to PICU."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know," she says as she squeezes him, enjoying having him so close. "But PICU is for kids who are—you know, really _really_ sick. Critically ill. Babies that are premature are taken here, too."

"She's little. Maybe they didn't want to expose her and brought her here because it's safer for kids, I don't know."

"Maybe," she mumbles.

"But now we wait," he tells her as he moves his hand up and down her back, calming her in a way no one else ever could.

"Now we wait," she repeats his words.

Alex rests his left cheek on the crown of her head, enjoying the closeness between them. Liking the way her hands are keeping him imminent to her. How she's not letting go and the way he feels her heartbeat drumming aggressively against his chest. The way her breathing had tranquilized him somehow. They had no choice other than to wait, but it was alluring to have her like this. In his arms—just for him.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" she points out and Alex smirks. It's taken her longer than he expected to mention it.

"I love my job so much that I never take it off," he tells her smartly. "How could you forget?"

He could see, although he didn't, the way she rolled her eyes at him. She gives him a little tug as a response and sucks her teeth, wordlessly asking him to stop being a smart ass, but he couldn't pass the opportunity to tease her. She hates it, but he still loves it, oh so much.

"I worked today."

"You? Working on a Sunday?"

She remembers how he never worked a Sunday when they were still living under the same roof. Before Amanda was born and everything was fine between them.

"Yeah," he tells her, elevating his head from her pool of blonde curls. "We're understaffed."

"Still?"

He smiles. "Still." After a moment of silence, he adds. "Maybe Amanda would like to work with the old man when she's older. I'm sure we'll still be understaffed."

"No," Norma says firmly. "Don't even think about it."

He feels sparks striking him in all the right places. Arguing and disagreeing with her always brought a smile to his face.

"There's nothing wrong with working for your father, Norma," he pronounces. "I'll take good care of her."

"No," she says again. "She's going to be a Marine Biologist or a Vet."

"What?" his tone mildly offended. "My daughter would rather become a Deputy than a Marine Biologist, I tell you that."

"Or a lawyer," she adds. "Maybe a teacher."

"Really? Anything other than my Deputy?"

"Yes. I don't wanna have to worry about my daughter more than I have to. I already had enough of that."

"Meaning what?" he tries to hide his grin at the thought of Norma worrying about him when he was at work.

"I was always worried sick every time you wouldn't call or got home really late," she reveals. "It's exhausting."

"Well, I'm asking her and if she says yes, then I'm going to start training her," he teases.

"No, you are not."

He smiles again, his hand locating her waist. "Maybe she can work with Regina. She'd only have to worry about paperwork and all that easy stuff."

"Alex, she's not working at the station, and that's that. Don't push it."

"She could be an intern."

"No."

He grins. "How about my assistant?"

Norma doesn't respond this time, but instead, she lifts her head and their eyes unite. She could see his good intentions, but she can't picture her daughter in an environment that's not safe.

"No," she whimpers as she gets lost in his powerful, brown orbs.

"Just think about it," he whispers.

"There's nothing to think about," she says in a low tone, her eyes focusing on his lips. Alex notices her staring and is quick to lick his lips.

"Please?" his voice supple and engaging. She could almost fall for his charm but refuses to allow him in.

"Don't you dare talk to her about this behind my back."

Alex breaks their gaze and fixes his eyes on her hand that lays loosely on his chest. He takes her fingers, the same way he's done a million times before, playing deliberately with them, making Norma gasp at the sudden perception.

"I would never," he says at last.

"I mean it," she whines most adorably. Alex looks back at her, melting at the way she's gazing back at him.

"Okay. I won't," he vows.

"If she ever tells me that she's working with you when she's older, you're a dead man."

"If she does, it will be because she's got it in her, not because I tricked her or forced her in any way."

Norma rolls her eyes and breaks eye contact. "She better not, Alex. I mean it."

He grasps her chin, making her face him again. Their eyes lingered for a hot minute.

"I know," he tells her. "I mean it, too. I'm not putting that idea in her head. Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to."

"Then I won't."

She grants him a scanty smirk, thanking him for compromising with her.

He couldn't let her win. Not yet.

"But what if she _really_ wants to become one of my Deputies?"

Norma looks annoyed, and he couldn't help but rejoice. "Alex."

The tone she just used on him made his insides twist. She's scolding him. Alex didn't know how much he'd missed that tone until now. She notices how much he's enjoying it and decides to tease him, too.

"Maybe when she's of age she can become a stripper."

He furrows his eyebrows immediately, the thought of his daughter dancing in front of—

"What'd you just say?" he asks already feeling disturbed by her comment.

She tries hard to keep her simper deceived. "Yeah. She'd make good money, don't you think?"

"No!" he exclaims with repugnance.

Norma finally smiles, and it's his turn to roll his eyes at her. "Fine. I get it."

"Good."

"But you didn't have to go there."

"Maybe," she agrees. "But I knew that it'd make you stop."

"She's not becoming a stripper. Over my dead body."

Norma nods. "And she's not becoming your Deputy either."

"Fine," he says with defeat.

Norma grins, and that playful smile lets him know that he's lost. His plan of teasing and annoying her backfired on him. He doesn't know why he even tries. She always wins.

He breaks eye contact with her, finding an outlet. Her blue spheres were stinging him in that unique way that makes him feel a bit uncomfortable but giddy at the same time. She stares him down, she always has, and he always loses.

"For the record, I think she'd make a good Deputy," she confesses in a quiet voice. He directs his eyes back to her, trying incredibly hard to hide his proud grin. "I just don't want to worry... It still scares me when you're out there, and I hear the news and all about police brutality. Cops that die every day. I'm always worried about you."

"You are?" he asks softly.

She nods in agreement, and her eyes dart down to her hands. "I don't wanna have to worry about her, too."

"Bad things happen all the time, Norma," he tells her in a comforting voice. "Doesn't necessarily mean that she's not at risk if she works for a bank or at a clothing store."

"I know," she sighs, looking back at him. "It's just easier for me to think of it that way, I guess."

"You'll always worry," he tells her matter of factly. "And so will I. That's parenthood."

"I know," she remarks, glancing at the brown double doors. "Why are they taking so long?"

He runs his hand up her back again, soothing her for the time being.

"Give them time," he says as he tries to contain himself, not wanting her to sense his nervousness and tension.

"How much more do they need?" the question wasn't directed at him, but she lets her body relax, leaning fully against his chest. Alex envelops his arms around her, pressing his lips to her head. "I need to know what's wrong with her."

"They're coming, you'll see," he encourages her. The pain in her voice evident and he couldn't help but hold her close to his body. His hard chest pressed against her back. "Give them time," he tells her again.

"I just want to hold her," her voice shakes, making Alex hold her firmer. "She must be so scared."

"I'm sure they're doing blood work on her," Alex mumbles against her ear. Her hands coming to cease on his forearms. "You know how she feels about needles."

"Alex!" she had forgotten about her daughter's phobia for needles. "My poor baby!"

"Hang on, yeah?" he soothes her. "We'll see her in a little bit. Our daughter is a bad ass, remember?"

Norma sighs. "I just want to hold her. Tell her that everything will be all right."

Progressively, Alex discerned the genuine essence of parenthood. Suddenly Norma's compulsion to guard Norman at all costs made sense to him. He had to learn about strengths he didn't know he had. Also with a love he never thought he was able to supply and dealing with fears he didn't know existed.

There are times as a parent when you realize that your job is not to be the parent you always imagined you'd be or the parent you always wished you had. Your job is to be the parent your child needs. When you think you're doing a good job, they change the game, and you have to catch up and adjust. But the depth of the love of parents for their children cannot be measured. It's like no other relationship. It exceeds concern for life itself. The love of a parent for their child is continuous and transcends heartbreak and disappointment.

But he now understood the measures of Norma's love. The love that no one can put into words because it's _that_ much. Solely inexplicable. Just absolute love.

The sudden noise of a particular brown double door opening got them both on their feet in an instant. The young doctor, presumably around Dylan's age, wore a thick blue and light yellow scrub, carrying with him an Elmo stethoscope around his neck.

"Amanda Romero's relatives?"

Alex and Norma exchange looks, exasperated by such an obvious question since they're the only ones there.

"Yes!" Norma affirms brasher than anticipated, reaching for Alex's hand.

"How is she?" Alex's tone deep and questionable, as if asking for his daughter's health was prohibited somehow. He feels Norma's fingers hugging his own, awarding him with slight assurance under her firm grip.

"Your daughter is okay," Doctor Kirby says with a warm smile, returning their soul and spirit back to their troubled bodies.

Norma takes a deep breath, depositing her opened palm on her chest, relieved to find out, as if she didn't know already, that her daughter indeed is a trooper.

"She is?" Alex sighs, letting the worry leave his body.

Kirby nods and watches the couple in front of him very attentively. "We've been running a few tests, and so far everything else is good."

Alex and Norma exchange looks again, not liking that last term. "Everything else?"

"Yes," Kirby responds and realizes that the couple had no idea of their daughter's state.

"What do you mean by that?" Norma is quick to question the young doctor.

"Are you aware that your daughter has hypoglycemia?"

The rare and unknown look between the two gave him the answer he was seeking.

"Your daughter is hypoglycemic. It's nothing to be alarmed of as long as we keep an eye on it. It could be a critical condition but only if we let it."

Norma's grip on Alex tightens as she listens to Kirby speak.

"It's common in children," he explains softly. His voice as tender as a seven-year-old. "People with hypoglycemic unawareness do not know their blood sugar is dropping. Your blood sugar can drop without you noticing it. Without immediate treatment, you can faint, experience a seizure, or even go into a coma, which is what happened to Amanda. The fainting part of it, I mean."

"How-how could we not—"

Kirby disrupts Alex quickly. "It's not a condition that you can see."

"But-how—"

"Has Amanda ever complained about feeling dizzy or 'funny'?" Kirby air quotes the last word as he tries to resemble the term a child would use to illustrate what it feels like when their tiny body is asking for sugar.

Norma looks back at Alex and answers Kirby's question with her eyes glued on him. "No. Has she ever said anything to you?"

"No," Alex responds, directing his eyes back to Kirby. "I mean, I'm sure I would notice it, wouldn't I? She's never really said anything."

"Sir, your daughter has absolutely no control of this. It's completely natural for her not to know how to define these feelings or even feel the difference between hunger and her need for sugar. Kids may confuse the two saying that their stomachs hurt when, in reality, it's a vague signal their body is sending them to obtain the sugar that it's lacking."

"She was fussing about her stomach hurting tonight," Norma says in a flat voice. "Was that a signal?"

"It was," Kirby nods in agreement. "They don't know how to differentiate their blood sugar dropping from hunger."

"Is she in danger?" Alex's voice feeble and fearful.

Kirby stammered, and their world crumbled. It was a simple question, and it required a simple answer-a simple _no_.

"The brain depends on blood glucose as its main source of fuel," he explains coyly. "Too little glucose can impair the brain's ability to function. Severe or prolonged hypoglycemia may result in seizures and serious brain injury."

Norma doesn't want to hear this. Brain injuries? Her daughter is four. This has to be a mistake. Neither her or Alex have history of diabetes in their family, and none of this was making any sense.

"How can we stop this?" Alex questions, suddenly becoming her own voice. He senses her distress and lets go of her hand only to encircle it around her slim waist. "What do we need to do?"

"We can't make it go away, but we can control it," Kirby states unobstructedly.

"How?"

"Consuming high-sugar foods or drinks, such as orange juice or regular soda, can treat this condition. Alternatively, medications can be used to raise blood sugar levels."

"My daughter doesn't drink soda. That thing is garbage," Norma says immediately.

"I understand," Kirby accepts. "But it has the sugar that her body needs. We have to change her diet and the things she eats. Like adding more sweets and carbs to her everyday meals."

Norma feels nauseated as Doctor Kirby mentions the things she's been trying remarkably hard to keep her daughter from eating since the moment she started eating solids.

"We'll talk to her about her condition. It's very important, critical, that Amanda learns her own signs and symptoms when her blood glucose is low. Each person's reaction to hypoglycemia is different."

"Is there another way?" Alex wonders. "To control it?"

"We can use Glucagon."

"Like insulin?"

"No. Glucagon is a hormone that stimulates your liver to release stored glucose into your bloodstream when your blood glucose levels are too low. Injectable glucagon kits are used as a medication to treat someone with diabetes that has become unconscious from a severe insulin reaction."

Norma's head is revolving with no restraint. How is this even happening? Is it her fault? Is her obsession with keeping Amanda from eating junk food and garbage the cause of this?

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kirby articulates. "We'll get there if we have to. As of right now, we're going to keep her overnight. I want to run a few more tests and complete a CT scan to make sure everything is okay with her brain."

Norma moves away from Alex, turning her back towards them in an agile act. She can't breathe and is unable to register anything that the doctor is saying.

"Norma..." Alex calls her, but she keeps her back turned on them. Her fingers tangle themselves in her blonde curls, coming to rest on the back of her neck with ability.

"Everything is going to be okay," Kirby guarantees. "Her levels are back up, and she's awake. She can live a normal life. Nothing will change other than her eating habits. She just needs more sugar. That is it."

Alex stares back at Kirby, who seems to keep a common deportment with no dilemma. The young doctor talks with so much reliance that he's able to transmit some of it to Alex himself.

"We want to see her," Alex tells him with no preamble.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready," he directs his eyes back to Norma.

Alex looks back at her and sees her body sway. He strolls back to her, turning her around with ease.

"Hey..." he mutters, his eyes scan her troubled face carefully. She takes a deep breath and lets out a loud cry, not daring to deceive them from Alex anymore. "She can't see you like this."

"Alex..." she whimpers as she allows her hands to grip him by his torso. His concerned face mirroring her appearance. His hands cup her face with comfort, wiping once again her tears with his huge thumbs. "Our little girl..."

Alex holds back a sob, trying vigorously to conceal his actual feelings. "This doesn't change anything. This won't change the way we look at her. She's still perfect, and she always will be. We just have to keep an eye out when it comes to her nutrition. There's nothing wrong with our daughter."

"But her brain..." she hisses.

"Nothing is wrong with it, either. We'll do what we can to help her understand the changes in her body. I won't let anything bad happen to her. Her brain is fine. She's fine. We have nothing to worry about," he wants to believe that, too. But he doesn't know if he can.

"You promise?"

Her voice sounds so fragile that Alex feels his entire body ache. It's been a long time since she's asked him to promise her anything. His word always having more meaning than anyone else's, including her own. His promise being enough to help her through whatever it was that was bothering her. And she needs his word right now more than anything else.

She waits for Alex to promise her something so meaningful and when he doesn't, her voice trembles.

"Promise me," she obliges hotly.

"I promise," he says with reluctance. His eyes darting down to her lips hungrily, wanting more than ever to taste them. To promise her, other than with words, that their daughter will be okay. That they're in this together and that nothing and no one will be able to change it.

"I promise," he tells her again in a mere murmur. He needs her, and he's certain she needs him just as much. His hand comes in contact with her jaw, seizing it thoroughly and tugging her towards him. Alex feels her tongue on his lower lip, and his whole body shudders in extasy the moment their lips meet. She's kissing him back, and he didn't know how much he missed this indefinable sentiment until now. Her hands find the back of his neck, her hold firm and unfailing.

His fingers graze her silky and sensitive skin while his lips savored her own. If this was the wrong time to do this, he didn't want to know. He assumed she wouldn't allow his lips to touch hers anymore. He would have pulled back and stepped away from her if that's what she aspired. But he didn't because her hands are keeping him in place and her mouth, her inestimable and craving mouth, was kissing him back the way he's dreamed of countless of times before.

Alex hauls back, obtaining the courage to do so from an unfamiliar place. He opens his eyes, finding hers instinctively. They now look distinct. A rare sparkle imparted on them; taking his breath away. His eyes shift to her lips, puffy and cherry because of their kiss. He wants her to say something. To slap him. Punch him. Whatever it was that would tell him the way she's feeling right now because he's unable to read her right this second.

But her hands, the ones holding him by his neck, quickly glide down, coming to rest on his hard chest. He guides her closer to him, placing his large hand on the back of her neck. He's lost all sense of logic in such little time. He's still waiting for her to say something. But she scrutinizes his demeanor softly as if trying to read him as well. She's waiting for him to say something, too.

"Do you trust me?" his voice heated and steep.

Norma is only able to nod her head in agreement, not trusting herself fully to speak just yet. Her hands still holding him close to her.

"Say it," he must hear it.

Her eyes dart down to his lips, and she licks her own. "I trust you," she murmurs.

"Okay," he mutters peacefully. "Let's go see our daughter."


	8. Troubled Hearts

"Are you going to be a big girl for mommy and daddy?" Alex asks.

"No," Amanda responds curtly. Her eyebrows wrinkle in dismay and her left arm, the one covered with a bandage, hindering her IV needle from view, endures onto Lucille as tightly as ever.

Norma and Alex exchange glares. They didn't like it either when Dr. Kirby informed them that Amanda had to stay overnight but that no visitors were permitted in PICU.

"Munchkin, we can't take you home, and we can't stay," Alex explains to his daughter as placidly as he knew how. Norma couldn't trust herself to speak just yet.

"I wanna go home," Amanda's weak voice makes them feel incompetent. The way a bird feels right after it flies away from its nest.

"I know," Alex sausage fingers brush Amanda's feathery bangs sparingly. "But the hospital has rules, and we can't break them. Remember what we've talked about? When it comes to following rules instead of breaking them?"

"Tell them you're a cop," she tries to reason. "People are afraid of cops."

Norma had to smile at her daughter's statement, and Alex did, too.

"They're afraid of them, daddy," Amanda elaborates in a much calmer voice. Like somehow she just figured out the solution to this problem.

"There's nothing I can do. I already talked to them, and it turns out they're not as afraid of me as I thought they'd be," he plays along. "But the nurses are nice here, don't you think?"

Amanda gives up and, weary of trying to persuade daddy, concludes that it's her opportunity to try and convince mommy this time.

But one helpless look from her daughter was all it took for Norma to let out the soft sob that was making her feel unfortunate. The appearance on her little face shattered her heart into a million pieces. They don't want to leave her, but after discussing it with Dr. Kirby, it doesn't seem like they have a choice.

Norma dries the only tear that slides down her cheek almost instantly. Amanda glances back at Alex, and he sees when her bottom lip trembles—looking precisely like Norma when she's about to start crying.

"We're going to be back in the morning," Alex promises and scoots closer to his daughter. "You just have to sleep for a couple of hours until we get back."

"I want to go home, daddy," she cries. "I don't want to stay here. I don't want to. Please, don't make me."

Amanda reaches for her father, and he welcomes her into his arms immediately. Norma looks away, wiping another unwanted tear. She wishes more than anything that she could stay with her daughter. Or that she could take her home. Although it's bound to be hard for her, it's even harder to leave Amanda here after learning about her condition.

"Don't cry, baby," Alex tries to comfort his fearful daughter to no avail.

Norma stands from Amanda's big and cold hospital bed, walking the opposite way and turning her back to Alex and her crying daughter. This is too much for her. She can't stand watching her little girl cry like this or be this afraid.

"We'll be back in the morning," he promises again as he caresses his daughter's long hair. Amanda sobs into his chest with potency. They've never seen their daughter act this way. But then again, she's never had to spend one night without either of her parents, so it's understandable.

Norma dries her tears and decides that she's had enough.

"Amanda?" Norma's voice sounds awfully quiet thanks to Amanda's loud cries. She comes to stand adjacent to Alex, kneeling right in front of them with ease. Her face red but clear of tears.

But Amanda ignores her and Norma spots her tiny arms holding Alex tighter than she already was.

"Mommy's talking to you, Amanda," Norma delights in the way he can keep such a gentle tone when talking to their daughter in moments like these.

Amanda, one to never disobey her father, turns her head and makes eye contact with her mother. Her arms still tied around Alex and her head rests passively against his chest, still.

Norma reaches for Amanda's face, wiping away a few of her tears. Alex presses a kiss to the top of her head while Amanda keeps focussing on her mother's eyes. Two pairs of eyes with the same ardor, the same color—the same strength.

"I know you don't like that you have to stay here and we have to leave," Norma tells her. "We don't like that we have to leave you here. We don't. But do you remember what happened tonight? Remember when you told me that your tummy was hurting?"

Amanda keeps her mouth shut but nods her head in agreement. Her crying had stopped.

Norma doesn't want to get into it but somehow wants her daughter to understand. "Well, because of that, it's important that you stay here tonight because the doctor and nurses need to make sure that everything is okay and that your tummy won't hurt again."

"They're going to poke me again," Amanda reasons in a fragile tone, her voice muffled against her father's chest. "I don't like that."

Alex tangles his fingers in her dark hair and starts massaging her scalp gently. "There won't be more poking."

"I don't like it, mommy," her voice trembles once again but she clutches tightly to Alex. "I don't like to be poked with needles."

Norma's heart breaks for her daughter. Someone her age shouldn't go through this. Her beautiful baby shouldn't have to go through this.

She holds back a sob and rapidly clears her throat. "I know, I know you don't. But they're not poking you anymore. They're going to let you sleep and-and we're coming back to get you in the morning."

Alex and Norma exchange looks, and she finds comfort in his calmed glare. He manages to deal with circumstances like these with so much passiveness and positivism that, needless to say, inspired her to a degree.

"It's just for a couple of hours," Alex pitched in. "The nurses here will take care of you."

"And so will Lucille," Norma says brightly. "Lucille will keep you company, too."

"She will!" Alex exalts with a forced smile. "See? You won't be alone."

Amanda feels a bit convinced at this statement and slowly starts to loosen her grip on Alex. Lucille was given to her by Alex when she was merely a baby. The glittery unicorn getting the baby's full attention immediately and acquiring her unconditional love.

She looks back at Lucille and hesitates for a second before reaching for her. Alex glances back at Norma and gives her a hopeful look. Getting Lucille into the mix always helped no matter the situation. The stuffed animal having more power to comfort her than her own parents.

Amanda inspects Lucille as if it was the first time she was looking at her. Her parents don't understand her bond with Lucille, and frankly, they don't intend to. If it was a phase, they don't know. But they were thankful that a stuffed unicorn always provided her with the comfort that sometimes they couldn't.

"Is that okay?" Norma asks, bringing Amanda back to earth. "Is it okay if she stays with you?"

Amanda keeps her eyes on Lucille and shrugs her shoulders.

"She'll take care of you while we're gone," Alex tells her, kissing her head lightly.

Amanda seemed unfazed by the prospect of staying alone now. Norma congratulates herself for thinking of grabbing Lucille as the paramedics removed Amanda out of the house on a stretcher. Deep down she knew that Lucille would somehow come in handy.

"We'll be back in the morning, okay?" Norma whispers and gets back on her feet. Her daughter stares back at her but holds tightly to Lucille this time.

Amanda thinks about it for a second but finally agrees. Alex and Norma grin in sync. A real smile this time.

"You are so brave, baby," Norma tells her with a shaken voice. Tears were daring to come back, but she wouldn't let them. Not in front of Amanda. "This is only for tonight, okay? I promise that we won't spend another night apart."

Alex got the feeling that Norma was including him in that statement but didn't want to give it much thought.

"You promise?"

Norma clutches her daughter's face and kisses her rosy cheeks with potency. "I promise."

When Norma lets her go, Amanda turns to her father.

"We're going to go for ice cream as soon as you're out of here," Alex promises. "For being such a big and brave girl."

Her eyes kindled with apparent light. The most straightforward things make her content, and Alex is glad his daughter is this easy to please.

"Before breakfast?" Amanda questions, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Before breakfast," he tells her and then brings his voice to a mere murmur. "But don't tell mommy."

Norma smirks broadly, letting herself fall for his charm. Amanda studies her and smiles too.

"I think she heard you, daddy," she tells him with her eyes concentrated on her mother.

"Dang it," he mutters back. His extended grin and whimsical glimpse making her insides spin with joy.

"I think we can have ice cream for breakfast," Norma announces. Amanda gazes back at Alex with an appalled expression and Alex enthusiastically returns it.

"Really?" Amanda questions.

"Yes," Norma tells her. She dips down and kisses the crown of her head.

"Lucille will like that," she generally smiles, bringing warmth to her parents.

Alex stands up, letting Norma know it's time to go. Her chest contracts but she smiles through the ache. She still doesn't feel persuaded of leaving Amanda here, but she has no choice.

Amanda, seeing the transition between her parents, writhes under the covers and waits for Alex to tuck her in. Lucille is right next to her, encouraging her at this challenging and fearsome time.

"If you need anything, all you have to do is squeeze this button over here," Norma tells her as she reaches for the cord with a shiny red button attributed to it. "It will alert the nurses that you need something, okay?"

"Okay," she says dutifully.

"We're very proud of you, munchkin," Alex grins, kissing his daughter's forehead softly. "I love you very much."

"I love you more," she declares, her little hands binding themselves around his neck.

"Be a good girl, alright? Be good to the nurses."

"I will," she kisses his nose, and Norma is sure that she's never seen something so pure before.

"I love you," he shoots again and kisses the tip of her nose, too.

He moves out of Norma's way but not before conferring her with a knowing look. A look that invites that she keeps herself together in front of their daughter. A look that she recognizes all too well.

Norma relaxes on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath and trying as hard as she could to sustain a confident and composed approach. For the first time in four years, she has to sit back and be told what to do with her daughter. When it's Alex's turn to have her for the weekend, it doesn't feel this immoral. This unpleasant. She's being forced to leave her here. Abandon her as if she doesn't have parents that love her and want her, more than anything, to be and feel safe.

"I love you too, momma," she assures her. Her blue eyes, the same eyes as her mother, detect her anguish no matter how hard Norma tries to conceal it.

"You make me proud," Norma says in a refined voice. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want you to know that."

Amanda looks back at her with hopeful eyes. Her blue orbs examining her mother's face with tact. Norma's slim fingers comb through her hair with so much tenderness that almost puts Amanda to sleep.

"Tell the nurses to call me if you need me, okay? If you need daddy or me."

Amanda looks back at her father but is quick to move her eyes back to her mother. "Okay."

Norma presses her lips to her daughter's forehead. Amanda comes to kneel on her hospital bed, hugging her mother tighter than usual. Norma closes her eyes the moment she feels Amanda's tight grip on her.

"Have a good night, momma," Amanda whispers confidently. "We're going to eat ice cream in the morning."

* * *

"I can hear you thinking," Alex says timidly, cracking the edgewise reticence inside his SUV. He expected Norma to smile; to laugh, even. But she didn't. She was physically there, but her mind was elsewhere.

She says nothing but her eyes proceed to probe the murky and placid town. Her fingers play freely with each other in an apprehensive but slothful way.

Alex senses her anguish and, although indecisive, reaches for her hand. He achieves to tangle his viscous fingers with her own. Norma finally faces him, and the moment their eyes meet, that spell of indifference is broken.

Norma awards him with a sparse grin and welcomes his hand warmly. Her hands captured Alex's with security. Not letting him slip away. Her eyes peer out the window again, but they don't look as yielded as they did before.

His right hand, the one clasped tightly by her delicate ones, lays blandly and lazily on her lap. His dark orbs dart back to the desolated road. His thumb drawing lethargic patterns on the back of her hand.

"She's going to be okay," he reminds her.

Norma clears her throat to try and hold back her tears. She leans her head against the headrest and sighs. "She's only four, Alex. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know," he states, his eyes fixed on the deserted road ahead.

"It broke my heart to leave her there," she tells him as if he didn't already know. "I hate that Kirby guy."

Alex had to smile at that. "Why?"

"Because he didn't let us stay, Alex!" she whimpers adorably as if Dr. Kirby was _so_ unfair and he needed to bend the rules because she was the Sheriff's wife and their daughter deserved some recognition for it.

Alex bites his lip to keep from smiling. He relished the way she tried to convince Dr. Kirby back at the hospital. Letting him know, if he didn't already, that she was the Sherrif's wife. He had grinned boastfully at her statement, enjoying her proud behavior and how she expected different treatment because of it.

"It's not funny," she caught his grin shortly after and squeezed his hand in annoyance. "It's not fair!"

"I know it isn't. Did you want me to punch him until he agreed to let us stay regardless of their rules?"

"You could have," she looks out the window, and he is glad because his smile would get him in a lot of trouble.

He only stiffens his clutch on her hands, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just a couple of punches," she adds.

"No blood?"

She thinks about it. "Maybe a little."

He chuckles this time, and Norma faces him. He was afraid of getting scolded but was relieved when she returned his giggle.

"Stop."

She was trying to act mad. And he wasn't helping. Not when his face was so carefree, and his smile made him look even more attractive and peculiar. She couldn't help feeling giddy on the inside.

"You really wanted me to beat him up?" he asks when his laughter had died down a bit. His smile still evident. "He was nice."

She scowls at him most adorable, but he couldn't miss the opportunity of teasing her. Disagreeing with her was his part-time job, and he had put it to rest for a long time now.

"Was he? Because I don't think that we're talking about the same guy, then."

"He's just doing his job, Norma," he tells her. "Visitation is simply not allowed."

"Since when?"

"Since our daughter was taken to an intensive care unit."

"So?"

Alex looks back at her with a questioning look but smiles either way. "I see where Amanda gets it."

"Don't even go there," she tells him.

He grins. "Okay."

He directs his eyes back on the road, but Norma keeps her eyes focused on the side of his face. She knows that he's teasing her again.

"Don't do this. I'm not the bad guy here."

"So Kirby is?" Alex asks.

"Yes!" Norma exalts. "He could have let us stay. Just for a couple of hours."

"We weren't even supposed to be in her room after hours," he explains.

"I wanted to see my child," Norma barks. "I don't care about his stupid rules."

"Clearly, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Then why are you arguing about it?" he asks.

"I'm not."

"You always disagree with me."

"Because you're not always right, Sheriff."

He smirks. "I think I am."

"That's where you're wrong."

"I don't think I am."

"You are."

"See how you always disagree with me?" he's pushing her buttons. All of them.

Norma rolls her eyes and lets go of his hand. He chuckles, and that seemed to be the wrong things to do.

"You're annoying."

"I know I am," he reaches for her hand again, and she gladly takes it with no preamble. He brings it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand affectionately. "I would have kicked his ass if you would've told me to."

"No, you wouldn't have," she smiles at last. "He's Dylan's age."

"You think so?" Alex questions. "I mean, he's young. Very young."

"Might be younger than him. Kirby's old enough to be your son."

"That'd be nice," he says. "A doctor in the family."

Norma sucks her teeth. "I already told you that Amanda will be the doctor in the family."

Alex raises his free hand in surrender, letting go of the steering wheel. "Okay, all right. I'm not going to get into it again."

"Good."

Norma loves having the last word, and she knows it. Something seemed to have clicked between them. How is it that everything felt normal all of a sudden? This car ride wasn't awkward. He's been holding her hand, and she seems to like it. So much has changed in a matter of hours that it scares him, to say the least.

"I'm just teasing you," he murmurs.

"I know," she grins.

He smiles too. A real smile. It's so easy with her. To go back to a life they both deeply missed. A feeling that although hidden, has always been present and lingered between the two.

"I'm really scared," she confesses after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Her tone very fragile and different. He glances back at her for a second, catching the troublesome look on her face.

"Hey..." he moves her hand back to his lips. "Everything's going to be fine."

His hot breath burns her hand in the most delightful way. When he kisses her hand again, her breath hitches and she is sure that he can perfectly hear her heart thumping against her chest.

She's weak and needs his strength. Although not exactly sure of what her fear was, he had to make sure that she believed him. Norma takes a deep breath and pleads to God that Alex doesn't feel the way her hand was slightly shaking or the way her breathing had changed.

Something about that man makes her want to jump out of a plane with no parachute and expect to have a perfect and safe landing. Because his word was enough. He's the first man that's ever made her feel secure and cared for. A man that has her back no matter the circumstances. A man that loves her. Her husband.

Her thoughts had taken her away from the real world, but the gravel from her isolated motel parking lot made sure to bring her right back immediately. Alex parks next to her car, adjacent to the stairs. He lets go of her hand, and Norma is quick to grab her purse but stops when Alex starts talking again.

"I'll pick you up in the morning. Around eight?" he asks timidly.

"What?"

"Um, unless... Or-or you can meet me there," he says uncomfortably. "Whatever works for you."

She didn't want him to pick her up? Everything was fine a few minutes ago. Why is she surprised that he wants to pick her up?

"It's okay," he shakes his head and lets out a nervous laugh. "I'll meet you there."

"Alex, you're not staying?" she asks in disbelief.

Alex is taken aback by her unexpected and sudden suggestion. He hadn't thought about staying over nor did he intended to. But her pleading eyes and fragile tone draw him in, and he falls in. Hard.

"You want me to?" he asks softly, keeping his eyes glued to hers.

"I don't want to be alone," her tone desperate and fearful. "Please? I don't want to be alone."

His eyebrows furrow as he witnesses her dreadful look and the way her body had turned rigid all of a sudden.

"Heyhey," he murmurs and his hands, the ones wanting to comfort her, reach for her own.

"I don't-don't want to stay here, Alex," she explains with a slight stutter and visible decay. "Not alone. Please."

"It's okay," he says with that same courteous tone he uses with their daughter. His hands maneuver to her rosy cheeks, feeling how warm they suddenly had turned. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tears are daring to come out, but she holds them back. It's been a long and stressful day. The last thing she wanted was to spend the night alone. For it to be just her and her dreadful ghosts.

"I don't want to be alone," she murmurs again. Her hands find support on his muscular forearms. His thumbs caressing ever so softly her soft cheeks.

"I'm not leaving," he reassures her. She nods and feels that bitter anguish abandon her body immediately.

Alex pulls her in and kisses her forehead with so much care that it makes her heartthrob in consternation. She closes her eyes the moment his lips make contact with her skin.

"Luckily, I always keep a bag with me," he states, trying to lighten up the mood.

And he was glad he had that habit of keeping a duffle bag in his trunk with his most essentials items. Being the Sheriff of White Pine Bay wasn't as easy as everyone else made it out to be, and he hadn't been spending much time at home lately. The only time he's made himself unavailable is when it's his turn to have Amanda every other weekend.

Norma steps out of the car holding her purse securely upon her chest. She chews on her lower lip as she waits for him to get his belongings.

She doesn't know why she relished on the fact that he didn't hesitate. Not even for a second. Instead, he asked if she was sure she wants him to stay. Always asking for permission and never demanding his place.

With an accelerated heart and weak knees, she keeps her eyes on him at all times. Admiring his tenacity. The way his arms stretched the fabric of his black shirt around his biceps. The way his muscles clench the moment he tosses the duffle bag over his shoulder. His stoic but calmed demeanor. How he's abundant in strength, and she's not.

Although it's dark and musky, she notices when their eyes meet, and she is quick to break eye contact with him. She inspects the dirt beneath her feet, biting her lip nervously. He comes to stand in front of her, and she takes a good whiff of his cologne.

"Ready?"

But her anxiety kicked in, and she doubted if she was still entitle to this. To him.

"Um..." she breathes. "It's okay, Alex. I don't want to put you out."

Alex looks back at her but remains silent.

"I can't expect you to drop everything and come to my rescue," she says bitterly. "Not anymore."

"Norma, what are you talking about?" he steps closer but Norma takes a step back.

"I can't keep doing this," she pants, her entire body aching. "I need to face my fears alone."

His eyebrows wrinkle in concern and utter confusion. Alex sees how her bottom lip shakes and loves that she can't fool him.

"You can go," she whispers, having the courage to face him.

But he doesn't move. He doesn't follow her orders, and his feet remain glued to the ground. It aggravates her that he's not doing as she says.

"Go," she demands firmly.

"No," he responds hotly. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"I want to be alone," she says almost immediately. Too quick to be trustworthy, not meaning a single word. "I want you gone."

He drops his duffle bag and closes the distance between them. Her sudden gasp not neglected by her wise husband.

"No, you don't," he murmurs as his hot breath stings her with expectation. He cups her face and spots her tears as clear as daylight. "You don't want to be alone. You want me exactly where I am. Right here," he lowers his voice. "With you."


	9. Fighting For Love

"Please," Alex implores with a strenuous but broken voice. "Let's stop whatever it is that we're doing because I can't handle it anymore."

His strong but mighty hands keep cradling her face. Her tears running down her cheeks with mere laziness. The way those big blue eyes gaze at him supply him with a new sense of anguish. He can't read her. He tries to see or feel some sign, somehow. Something that would tell him that he is deemed to be here. Right this moment. His eyes water; and he hates the way his voice quivers in consternation.

"Don't ask me to leave," he whispers, his dark and damaged orbs imploring for forgiveness. For not fighting—for giving her the space she always claimed she needed. "Because I don't want to be anywhere else, Norma. I want to be with you. I always want to be where you are."

"Why?" Norma questions with an untrained voice. "Why do you want to be with the person that's made your life a living hell?"

"Norma-"

"No, Alex."

Norma takes a step back, detaching his hands from her face. She is quick to turn her back on him. A technique that she knew Alex hates because she could get away with saying almost anything. She's a pro at throwing insignificant words at him if she wasn't staring at his dark and flawless orbs.

"I don't want you here," she says. Her hand covers her mouth after the words come out in a minor hum. She doesn't mean them, and she's aware that Alex knows it. She can't keep lying to his face. She can't do this. "Please just... go."

"Look at me," he pleads. "If that's what you want, then fine. I'll go. But turn around and look me in the eye and tell me that you want me to go."

She scoffs in annoyance. He's tricking her, and she hates it. They both know that she doesn't mean those words and that saying them to his face will be an impossible task.

Norma's demeanor will change, and Alex will notice it right away. She can't look him in the eye and ask him to do something she knows deep in her heart she doesn't want him to do.

Scrutinizing the dirt beneath her feet becomes more of a priority for her more than dealing with whatever it is that she and Alex have to handle. What this meant. But hearing him begging her to stay shatters her heart. She knows he's desperate. Desperate for a way out. Desperate to fight for his place—a place that, in his head, isn't his anymore.

Her eyes close the moment she overhears his massive steps scrape the dirt. He's too close, and she's not strong enough to push him away this time. He has her enveloped in his spell, but she's too stubborn to admit it.

Taking a significant risk, and knowing that it was, Alex wraps his arms around her. His hard chest is now pressed upon her delicate back. His hands clutching her forearms and pulling with a known overprotectiveness. Alex detects the moment she stops breathing, letting her head relax passively on his left shoulder. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes the moment he feels her body go flimsy; silently challenging him to furnish her with the strength that she seeks.

Norma starts sobbing in his arms. Shaking in a way that only makes him hold her even tighter to him. Her loud sobs breaking his heart into a million pieces. He urges his head even deeper into the crook of her collar; sensing that knot in his throat that always arises when he thinks of her. When he reminisces about the twisted reality that it is to live a life without her.

"I'm here," he mumbles upon her neck. His eyebrows furrowed in agony, closing his eyes and trying as hard as he could to not cry in front of her again. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not making that mistake again."

He means those words. He means every single one. He hates himself for not fighting back. For accepting the reality that she was designing for them without apprehending that it would be impossible, for both, to ever accept. Alex imparted every single of her dispositions, respecting her wishes and doing as she commanded.

Although shaking but with one single purpose, her hands come to rest on his forearms. Her right one snaking behind his neck, clinging onto him securely and with perception. Her soul wouldn't stop howling. Her entire body shaking in surrender—demanding protection from him.

"Don't leave-leave me," she sobs hysterically, her words barely coherent. But she finally gives up, and his strong arms destroy the armor she had constructed to guard herself for all these years. "Please, don't g-go."

Alex holds her cheek and keeps her imminent to him; not attempting to let go. His words muffled against her neck, his tears molding his tone of voice into a barely-there hum. "I'm not going anywhere-I'm, I'm not going anywhere, Norma."

She opens her eyes and blinks a few more tears before whirling in his arms, facing him completely. The dismay in his tone of voice made her face him. He sounds completely broken.

"I'm sorry," he sobs, and she presses their foreheads together. The sight of him crying makes her world stop spinning. Norma shuts her eyes and lets out another loud cry, cupping his face ever so blandly, not wanting to stop feeling his hot breath on her, his body against hers. Wanting to keep him as close as possible.

His hands come to rest on her lower back, pulling just lightly her body towards him. His manly cries tearing her in pieces. She never wanted to harm him; to make him this discontented. To have him pleading her for forgiveness when she's the one that needs to be forgiven.

Her saddened eyes roam around his face, inspecting his features and the way his nose wrinkles when he closes his eyes and cries soundlessly in her arms.

Her mind goes back to that day; when she was waiting for him in his office. When she said things that hurt her more than they hurt him even if she refused to believe it in the heat of the moment. For putting up that barrier again the moment she found out that he had planned to do something so barbaric behind her back.

Then she thinks of the moment he went to the house that same night, and how still furious and frustrated, she kicked him out and didn't let him in. That same barrier high enough to keep him at a distance. Something Alex couldn't even reach.

Norma dries his tears with her fingertips, pushing her head back a bit to focus on him. Her consternation illustrated clearly on her pallid face. Her fragile hands continue to hold him as if she held her most valuable treasure.

"I can't live without you, Norma," he dares to say. Their eyes find each other, and he takes the chance to clear out her tears as well. They hold each other with so much secureness and possessiveness that it's almost unpleasant to think they'll have to let go of each other rather soon. "I don't know how I've made it this far, but I don't want to continue. Not without you. Not alone."

Her red nose was slightly visible thanks to the lamp post outside the motel. The way her eyes shine in the dim night intrigue him, to say the least. It's hard to read her; it's almost impossible to feel what she's feeling. Her gorgeous eyes roam around his face, but her hands persist fixed on his troubled face.

"Alex..." she murmurs, trying to gain strength from a whole and complex place.

He continues staring at her, begging for an escape. Norma closes her eyes but lowers her head. Alex senses the moment she gives up.

"Please, Norma," he implores, placing his index finger under her chin, raising her glare and forcing her to meet his eyes again. "Talk to me."

Her eyebrows furrow in alarm, and her eyes start to get watery again. Unshed tears are discovered, and his heart aches for her.

Alex's one finger is replaced by all of them, and he finds her hot skin burning his fingertips with so much potency that it almost makes him take his hand off her. But he doesn't.

"I've thought of a million things to say," she says in a low and raspy voice. Her hands glide down to his collarbone. "A million ways to come up with the courage to talk to you. To go find you."

"Then why didn't you?" he sighs, moving his right hand to the back of her neck. "I've been waiting all these years for you."

"I couldn't," she whispers. "I didn't know how. I kept pushing you away-I, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"Baby..." he rests his forehead upon hers. Norma starts crying again and her eyes shut the moment she feels his hand holding her imminent to him. Her hands glide down his torso and come to find support around his middle.

"I-I don't deserve you, Alex," she cries, her eyes still closed. "I've made a lot of mistakes and—"

"So have I," he interrupts her, not wanting her to continue bashing herself any longer. "We've all made mistakes, Norma. We're not perfect. Things won't always go as planned and that's okay. But we're here. We're here now, and that's what matters."

"But..." she cries softly, searching for his eyes. "After everything that I've done to you... How I've treated you. I-I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself for that. You don't deserve that."

Alex looks back at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes. The many harsh things that Norma's done and said to him over these past years have been buried in the back of his mind for him to never remember or even think about. He knew that rude and unpleasant lady wasn't his Norma. That was a Norma who was, and still is, grieving the death of her son. Son that took it upon himself to end his own life and she, out of spite, had only Alex to blame.

"Let's go upstairs, yeah? It's getting a little chilly anyway," he suggests, waiting for her response and after seeing her tiny nod, he lets go of her but not before planting a kiss on her forehead. He grabs his duffle bag from the floor and tosses it over his shoulder again.

Norma keeps looking at him as if it was the first time she's laid eyes on him. With known gratitude. She's finally allowing herself to let go. To let her husband in no matter what the voices inside her head debate.

Alex roams towards her and wipes her tears. She gives him a kind smile and feels the exact moment her heart stops beating as his hand glides down her left arm; reaching for her hand. Not wanting to ruin the moment, and finally admitting to herself that this is exactly what she wants him to do, she opens her hand and lets his fingers glide and combine with her own. Norma can feel his calloused hands caressing her delicate one, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She tightens her grip and Alex looks back at her, granting her with a senile grin and pulling her towards him as he makes his way up the countless steps. Norma knows that the conversation that they're about to have _needed_ to happen years ago. Probably after their first big and scary argument. When she stormed off his office with the assurance that she'd never be back. That she wouldn't allow him back in after what he'd done.

But now, as she climbs the steps and lets Alex guide her up to her lonely house, she feels tamed. There are a million things they need to discuss, and she doesn't know if she's got it in her to start their infamous and awaited conversation.

Norma clears her throat as they reach the front porch. She lets go of his hand and fishes for her house keys inside her purse. Alex stands imminent to her, following her every move. His demeanor is calmed and fresh. She wonders how he's able to maintain such a positive and pleasant attitude while she feels like her world is demolishing in front of her eyes.

The key turns, and she opens the door, stepping foot into the foyer with her heart beating faster than ever. If feels strange for Norma—to know that he's right behind her. That he's not here to pick his daughter up for the weekend. That Alex is here because of her. Because of them.

Norma hugs herself unconsciously as she turns around and makes eye contact with Alex, watching as he closes the door behind them and she's thankful that he doesn't forget to lock it.

But her nerves are getting the best of her. They're here. Alone. Norma tries to breathe through her nose but fails. She chokes on her own spit and starts coughing immediately. Alex's frown doesn't go unnoticed by Norma as he approaches her.

"Are you okay?" he questions with a kind and worried stare. His calloused hands caress her forearms most delightfully. His manly and unique scent intoxicates her nostrils, and she is certain now that her heart must have skipped a beat.

She shakes her head in agreement but continues to cough.

"I'm going to go get you a cup of water," he says and doesn't give Norma the chance to protest. He disappears into the kitchen and Norma is left alone at the feet of the stairs. His cologne lingers in the air, driving her even more crazy.

Alex, on the other hand, is caught by surprise at the disaster that his eyes are witnessing. There was broken glass near the kitchen sink, an ice cream container opened and melted and a couple of chairs scattered all over the place. He can almost picture everything that happened before the paramedics got Amanda. Before his little girl passed out probably exactly where he was standing.

Not wanting Norma to see this again, he got himself together and accommodated the chairs back to their usual place, grabbing the cup of ice cream and tossing it in the trash. He roams to the laundry room, the place he remembers Norma keeps her broom and dustpan. After clearing and cleaning the mess up, he grabs the cup of water and walks out of the kitchen with a long and deep sigh.

Expecting to find Norma exactly where he had left her, he's surprised to spot her in the living room; sitting in complete obscurity. The lamp post and moonlight reflect through the front windows, making it possible for them to see still their surroundings but dark enough to be able to receive any type of irrefutable wretchedness.

Alex stands in the hallway, the only illuminated place in the house other than the kitchen. His eyes are glued to a specific and unfortunate blonde. One whose body is so frail that you're able to see exactly how much just by the way she's seated. Her face is low, and her fingers play with each other restlessly.

"Norma?" his voice breaks the awful silence that prevails between the two. Alex expects his wife to look back at him, to respond. But the moment she doesn't, he risks to enter the shadowy and spooky living room while still holding the glass of water in hand.

But Norma's eyes lingered in space and Alex couldn't exactly locate her; she was sitting there, but her mind was elsewhere. Alex places the glass of water on the coffee table, his eyebrows groove with concern. She was seated at the very far end of the couch, inadvertently leaving room for him.

"Norma?" he tries again, focusing on her right side of the face. The only part that he was able to detect from his spot on the couch.

The air feels dense and with a new assemblage of the atmosphere. Alex takes a deep breath and tries his best to keep his hands and posture to himself. He needs to let her do this at her own pace. He cannot rush her by any means. He's not capable.

A single tear breaks free from her right eye, and although dark and gloomy, Alex can detect it utterly. Norma has her hair tucked behind her right ear, but her orbs persist somewhere distant and strange. Her fingers stopped playing with each other the moment Alex sat at the opposing end of the same couch as her.

"You know, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life," Norma starts to say in a very monotone tone. Her eyes are failing to meet Alex's, but he's glad that she's starting to talk. "I didn't know any better back then. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, although in the back of my mind I was certain that I was doing the right thing."

Alex listens to her carefully, not daring to interrupt her at all. He'll talk when she's ready for him to do so.

"When I got pregnant with Dylan, I thought that God was punishing me for all my bad decisions and behavior. That it was my way of not getting away with the stuff that I'd done. That I needed a last punch in the face—as if getting raped by my brother wasn't enough."

Alex closes his eyes at her words, trying to block the image of a teenage Norma being taken against her will by her repugnant and rascal brother.

"So much that I had to trick my high school boyfriend into thinking that Dylan was his," Alex knew all of this. This wasn't new information, and he knew perfectly what had happened. But he understands that perhaps Norma needs to say all of this to get all of such out of her chest. "Then after crying and moping about my miserable life, God decided to punish me again. By meeting Sam."

Norma wipes her nose with the back of her hand, settling her eyes on the glass of water that Alex had brought for her.

"Then I left John, married Sam. Had Norman... All of that while knowing that I was still as miserable as when I was being abused back home. But I didn't feel like it was the same pain, although indeed, it truly was. Sam became violent, and I couldn't escape my reality. I couldn't run, and my hands were tied."

Norma wipes her nose again and leans forward a bit, placing her elbows on her creamy thighs. She lets out a short laugh, a mockable one. "I was so stupid to believe in love at first sight. Maybe I did because I needed a way out. I tried many times to save my marriage for the sake of my own life. For my kids. Because I was giving them the life I tried so many times to run away from."

"Norma—"

"I tried so hard to protect my sons. To hide them from the monstrosity I had as a husband. But I couldn't."

Alex feels helpless. For the first time in his life, he feels like he's failed. How he wishes to have met Norma back in their teenage years. To have saved her from that hell hole. From Caleb; from Sam. From everything she's had to go through. How he wishes he'd been there to protect her at all costs.

He scoots over to her and expects Norma to flinch away from him, but she doesn't. She keeps focusing on anything other than him, but he notices how her breathing had eased a little the moment he got closer to her.

"None of it was your fault," he dares to tell her. His left-hand darts up and with care, he places a loose strand of hair back to its place. He caresses her hair for a moment, and Norma closes her eyes, leaning into his touch.

His heart melts for her. But it also breaks.

"You're the strongest woman I know," he says with deep and a merely broken voice. Norma finally faces him, and he's taken aback by the way she's staring at him. Her eyes are filled with tears, and they seem distraught. Lost. But there's a known sparkle in them offering him endless hope.

Alex rearranges himself to where his left leg is tucked under his right one, and it's no longer touching the floor. Norma's feet are still planted on the hardwood floor, but her eyes remain on his own.

"None of it was your fault," he reassures her. "You can't blame yourself for it. Not forever, Norma."

Norma looks away from him and sighs. Her eyes close the moment she feels him shifting closer to her. He was careful not to touch her, though. He didn't want her to feel attacked nor cornered for that matter. Her eyes drift down, and Alex takes it as a good sign and continues to talk.

"That's life, Norma. We know about today, but we don't know about tomorrow. The things that happen to us? It's not because we deserve them or because we-we did something awful and all of a sudden life decides to punish us," he explains softly. His hot breath caressing her cheek. "That's how life works. Plain and simple. If we blame ourselves for everything that happens to us, we wouldn't be able to live."

"How about the choices that we make?" she asks suddenly. "We shouldn't be punished for making those mistakes?"

Alex looks at her, and he's certain that the wall she had built to keep him away all these years is gone.

"You don't think I should be punished for everything that I've done to you? For treating you the way I did? Without you deserve any of it?"

Norma stands up abruptly, startling Alex in the process. He remains seated, but his eyes follow her around the room. She comes to stand right in front of the huge TV that's managed to stay in that same spot over the years.

"How can I deserve happiness? It all makes sense now. Everything makes sense."

Alex furrows his eyebrows and roams to her. He stands right in front of her, looking for her eyes but they're lost elsewhere. She's staring right past him. Alex grabs her shoulders gently as if he was trying to get ahold of a wild animal. Frightened to scare her away.

He dips his head a bit, still trying to find her. She wasn't standing in front of him just now. This wasn't his Norma. This wasn't his wife.

"Norma, look at me," he demands in a still and soft voice. "What are you talking about?"

"All of this will end once I'm dead," she blurs out, starting to hyperventilate. "It all makes sense."

"Norma!" he shrieks, still trying to bring her back. "Norma, look at me."

"Everything that's happened ever since I moved here," she cries, holding onto nothing. Letting herself fall into a dark and lonely abyss. "Keith, Shelby..."

Alex pulls her closer and the minute that he does, she stops talking. "Baby, please."

But her cries intensify within seconds. She shuts her eyes, and her hands fly to hold her head. "Oh, my God! Oh, God! What have I done!? I already lost Norman! I can't lose her, too!"

Alex looks at her, perplexed. He comes to the conclusion that this isn't just her ranting about her past. She thinks that life is punishing her by hurting her kids. The loss of Norman is still so fresh to her that he's scared even to think what will happen to her if they lose Amanda.

"Norma..." he brings her to him. Her loud cries are muffled and quietened once she wraps her arms around him and allows him to console her. Alex keeps running his hands over her hair, trying to hush her cries to no avail.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles between cries. "I shouldn't have taken her away from you. This is all my fault."

But Alex still needs to make sense of her words. He's utterly confused. He remains quiet, expecting her to elaborate.

"You haven't taken her away from anyone," he tells her smoothly, squeezing her a bit. Drowning himself in her ocean of blonde curls. "Stop blaming yourself. Stop thinking like this, please."

"You're such a good father," in this instant, she pulls back to catch his worried but loving stare. "You're so good to her. I'm so selfish for letting her grow up without you. For not giving her what she deserves; which is you."

Alex doesn't know what else to say. He's taken aback by her words.

"I can't let life take her away from me," she says. "It can punish me in some other meticulous way but not like this."

"Who is punishing you?" he wonders why she keeps talking about being punished.

But Norma refuses to answer him. She's silently crying as she lets her eyes roam around his face. Although he has her in his arms, he manages to wipe the tears from her face with his right hand.

"Why do you think that you're being punished?"

She keeps staring at him. Fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I lost you," she whispers. "And that was my biggest mistake."

If she only knew how wrong she is. He's always been there. He's always been hers. His heart belongs entirely to her. She hasn't lost him. She never will.

"Norma..." he whispers with a broken heart. "Norma, you still have me."

Norma looks back at him with big, hopeful eyes. She wants to believe him. Believe how pure he sounded just now. Hoe relieved he was to finally get that off his chest. She wants to drown in those expressive brown eyes that magically wash all her troubles away and make her want to surrender to him right then and there.

But she can't.

Norma untangles herself from his protective hold, walking past him to the other side of the room. Alex holds his stance, taking a deep breath which Norma is quick to mistake for something else.

"You see?" she dries her tears promptly as if trying to fool him that she hasn't cried at all. "I complicate things. That's just what I do. Trust me, I'd hate me, too."

Alex turns around exasperated. "What are-are you talking about? Norma, do you have any idea how much your words hurt me?"

Norma's eyes are glued to his. Her chest rises and falls as though she'd just finished running a mile around the house. Her chest is tensed, and she suddenly feels like she can't breathe.

"I'm sorry, but you're not the only one hurting. I am hurting, too. Maybe differently than you but I am," he says in a low hum. Norma is still staring deeply at him.

"We all have different ways to cope with what's happened. We're all humans, we're not expected to handle pain in the same way. That's simply how it is."

Norma knows that he's not done talking. She might as well let him explain himself for a change.

Alex lowers his head and rubs his hands nervously. Despite the dark room, she's capable of spotting the way his eyebrow furrow in that particular way when he has trouble explaining himself.

"I'm not comparing your pain and grief to mine... I'm not. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going through it."

He dares to look at her, finding those blue spheres staring right at him with fresh tears in them. He wants to approach her and enlace her in his arms. But he doesn't. He knows better.

Alex tries not to focus on the way Norma bites her lower lip for the hundredth time that night. She tends to do that when she cries. He noticed it right away the first time that she did it.

"You shouldn't punish yourself, you know? The things that happen to us? We don't always deserve them. They just happen," he explains softly as if trying to make a child believe and understand his words. "We just have to learn to live with them and move on."

Norma shuts her eyes slowly, letting a few drops of tears roll down her rosy cheeks. He's right, after all. We can't blame ourselves forever.

"I know," she tells him in a hush. "I know that. I know that you're hurting, but I hate myself for it because I know I'm the reason why."

He takes a step closer. "Norma..."

She looks back at him. "I hate hurting you. I hate knowing that I was capable of making you feel miserable just because I thought I could. Because I had to be mad at someone. I needed someone to blame."

His eyes soften rapidly, finding agony in hers. "You didn't hurt me."

His voice sounds so gentle that Norma finds it impossible not to believe him.

"When I did what I did—all those times you showed up and I just—"

"That doesn't matter anymore," he comes close to her but is careful not to touch her still. "You were going through a loss. I will never know what it's like. I can't even begin to imagine what is like to lose a son... my kid. I knew that Norma that once used to yell at me, kick me out of the house, hit me repeatedly when I wouldn't budge... I knew that wasn't you."

Norma is crying silently as she listens to him very carefully. It's true. She wasn't herself, and she would cry all night trying to find peace with the things that she'd done in a way that she thought was best to deal with her pain.

"I was so mean to you..." she tries to reason.

"It's okay," he tells her, granting her with a small smile. "You haven't always been nice to me. I think I got used to you mistreating me. I kind of missed it, to be honest."

Norma gives herself permission to chuckle a bit, wiping her eyes in the process. He couldn't wait to make her laugh under the circumstances. On that behalf, she tries to joke around, too. "You couldn't wait to have old Norma busting your balls again, could you?"

Alex grins immensely, knowing that she's entirely correct. "No, I couldn't."

Norma lets go a little and giggles, being rewarded with the most amazing smile on planet earth. It always works. His teasing. The simple yet unique way he's able to ease her nerves. Magical; just like he had said that one day.

"You don't deserve anything that's happened to you," he speaks, closing the distance between them and rubbing her arms discretely, as though afraid to damage her. "I wish I had the power to change your past. To make you forget about every little thing that disturbs your peace."

"It's my fault," she whispers, crossing her arms across her chest, letting him continue to rub her upper arms with gentleness. "I keep going back to it. Every time something bad happens... my mind just..."

"Then we have to learn how to not let it go back there, don't we? From now on, it's a forbidden place. You can't go back there. Ever again."

Although there was a hint of playfulness in his voice, as to make the situation less painful for her, she still feels like she's the one to blame.

"What if we lose her? What if we go tomorrow and the doctor—"

She stops herself from saying the unutterable. Alex stops stroking her arms and moves them to her shoulders, asking for her undivided attention. Knowing that the situation with Amanda is what triggered this whole mess, he knows that he has to be careful with what he says. He's being forced to choose his words discreetly with a pair of tweezers.

"Nothing will happen to her," he assures her. "She's not sick. There's nothing wrong with her. You have to trust me on this, okay?"

Norma looks down. "I'm scared."

Alex feels bold enough and reaches for her chin, making her face him. "So am I. But we have to be strong for her. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Norma looks at him kindly, as if he was too good to be true. "Why are you so good to me? After everything that's happened? You've always been good to me, since day one."

Alex peers at her for a second and takes a deep breath before responding. "Because I care about you, Norma. I always have. I-I can't explain it... I'm just-"

Norma continues to look at him in that adorable and unique way. The way he's missed. She hasn't looked at him that way in a long time. It fills his heart with hope.

"You have this force that pulls me right in..." he steps closer to her, his eyes never leaving her own. Norma's still contemplating his demeanor; the way he's telling her this. Something she's been wanting to hear for a long time now. "As much as I try to keep my distance, to stay away from you..."

"Alex..." Norma murmurs weakly, her voice barely there. He's getting closer and she knows what will happen. He's her weakness and she's lost all strength by now.

"I can't," Alex mumbles as his hands cradle her precious face tenderly. He cups her cheeks and gets closer. His eyes drift to her lips, lips that quiver in want. But he wasn't going to let her go. This is his chance to get her back. His one and only chance. "I can't keep my distance. I can't get you out of my head. You're all I can think about. The first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last before I go to sleep."

Her hands come to cease on his forearms, her breathing picking up just a tad. She could smell his aftershave. That minty fresh scent that drives her insane. His cologne. His breath. All of him. Norma was savoring all of him.

"Alex..." she says again, somewhat pleading for an outlet.

"You're my wife, for God's sake. You think I was going to forget about you and not think of you ever again? I see you everywhere. I see you in Amanda..." his voice breaks a little. "She has your eyes... your smile. That little crinkle on her nose every time she laughs..." Norma chuckles a bit, her eyes watering at his words. "She's you, Norma. She's made it impossible for me to forget you. Not that it would be possible. How could I forget the only person I've ever loved?"

But Norma continues to stare back at him with no regret. Refusing to break eye contact, afraid that if she does, she won't be able to stand on her feet for a second more. Her heart wants to come out of her chest, beating inside with a remembered passion. A comparable excitement.

Alex gets closer, sealing the gap between them. Their bodies converting into one. Her hands drift down to his sides, wrapping around his torso with assurance. Her eyes shut the moment he rests their foreheads together. She's not able to breathe. He's sucking all the air shamelessly. With ownership. Like he's allowed to have this power over her. And maybe he is.

Alex doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by any means, but her body language speaks volumes. He grins a little the second he feels her hands guiding him closer to her, keeping him guarded. The way she's breathing right now as if she's concluded a marathon and she's scarcely recuperating from the long run. Her eyes are closed. Her eyebrows furrowed. He's seen this Norma before. He's had her in his arms this way, and he can't help but feel giddy on the inside because this... this only means one thing.

"Norma?" he mumbles and takes the chance to rub his nose smoothly against hers. Norma smiles at the gesture that she's missed dearly, and takes the chance to rub hers against his again.

"Mm?"

He's dying to kiss her. He can barely contain himself.

"Let's forget about everything that's happened... Let's start over. I can't spend another minute away from you... It's fucking torture."

Norma tips her head back a bit to catch his eyes. They're full and honest, the way they've always been.

"Please come back to me," he states in a deep voice. "I can't live without you. I need you back."

Her eyes start to water again but he's keeping her secured under his armor. Her hands roam up his body, finding the back of his neck. She's still staring sweetly at him. Can they do this? Can they go back to what they had and live happily ever after?

"Alex..." she whispers hotly, snaking her hands through his thick hair. "You've always had me. I've always been yours."

* * *

 **A/N: Babies! I'm back. Don't scream. I had to end it here because I already had almost 7K words in and it was going to be a pain to edit. Don't you worry, I have the other half almost ready and you will love it. (I know I do)**

 **I will explain a little bit more in the next chapter about what happened to Norman. But first, we have to enjoy our precious Normero. YOU WILL SHAKE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU'LL BE AT THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT (or bed)**

 **Thank you for sticking with me through this difficult time. Thanks again for your kind words. See you soon, babes.**

 **Xx**


	10. Blue Shades Of Love

Alex lets his fingers slide and tangle themselves in her blonde curls. The gesture causes Norma to lose balance, supporting herself on his upper body; asking for his absolute strength.

The sensation is too real and strong that she can't help the exasperated moan that escapes her throat. Her eyes softly close. She sounds needy but she doesn't care. A single touch has weakened her knees, she can only imagine what else he'll do to her once she's totally and completely at his feet.

His hot breath is burning her with mere and pure anticipation. Their lips are almost touching; their noses centimeters apart. Their ragged breathing exciting them both to no avail.

They keep looking at each other as if it's the first time. Exploring their features surely and precisely. As if there wasn't anyone more perfect in the outside world.

Norma continues to run her fingers through his hair, impatient and ready for him to make a move. They keep stealing glances like nervous teenagers, but neither of them dare to say or do anything.

His hand slides down her jaw, caressing her skin ever so lightly. She closes her eyes again, but not before giving his hair a light tug.

She's silently urging him on. He can feel her body in near flames under his fingertips. There wasn't anything more provocative than this. Both of them daring each other, waiting for the other to take what's theirs. Their breaths linger, their mouths desperate for contact.

Her eyes devour him in a new and particular way. He detects pure lust in them; those blue eyes giving him everything but holding back at the same time. She gets much closer, her lips barely touching his, when her hand gives his thick hair another tug.

This is it.

Alex glides his hands down her body, grabbing vigorously her creamy thighs. He hoists her up in his arms in a swift motion, like it's nothing. Her legs wrap quickly around him, her hands resting passively on either side of his face. Alex looks up, finding those lustful eyes again.

Norma grants him with a wicked smile, one that makes him shiver in all the right places. She bites her lower lip when he pushes her up again to fix her posture, all while not daring to break eye contact.

It's been years since the last time they were intimate, and seeing her tease him this way is creating a beast within him he did not know existed. He squeezes her thighs in an attempt to control himself which causes Norma to giggle coquettishly as she aims for his mouth.

But she doesn't kiss him, she bites his lower lip in return, still smiling like a misbehaved teenager.

"Baby..." Alex groans and sees the moment she gives up, letting go of his lip and leaning her forehead against his. She can't help it. Something inside her is twisting and burning up and she has to let it out one way or another.

Alex cranes his head and successfully connects their lips. It feels like a nuclear bomb exploded inside his chest the moment their lips met again. As if he hadn't just kissed her at the hospital. It feels different. More intimate. And, of course it was.

Norma's moan fills his ears most delightfully; a sound he's missed more than anything. Every time his tongue brushes hers, she squirms in his arms. Their kiss is turning into something more serious, dangerous. Norma's taken control and he feels like his head is about to explode.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders, kissing him as if they were to die tonight. As if tomorrow doesn't exist nor that they want to think it does. Their ragged breathing consuming them both. Neither of them knew how much they needed this, how much their bodies yearned each other.

They pull apart to gain the little bit of air that's left around them. They feel hot. Desperate. Norma doesn't think that she can stop kissing him now. His lips are like a forgotten addiction and she just had a taste of what she's been missing on.

His hands continue to squeeze delicately her sweet flesh. Her hands roam to the back of his head, letting her fingers dance freely in his dark forest of hair. Their foreheads touch again, her eyes closed in concentration.

Alex reaches for her mouth again, not giving her a chance to recuperate. He feels her smile as he continues to kiss her the only and perfect way he knows how.

With Norma still and always secured in his arms, he starts to walk towards the nearest wall. She does not open her eyes nor hesitates that he might drop her. Norma continues to kiss him, savoring all of him as he stands in front of it and leans her against it for a bit, adjusting her posture once more.

Expertly and without preamble, he uses her weight to keep her from falling and to keep her steady as he lets his mouth run down her jawline to her collarbone. He nips and licks the flesh there, giving her glowing skin opened mouth kisses, causing Norma to drop her head back against the wall in authentic pleasure.

Since he's got her captive in that stance, she uses her legs to keep her position while he explores her body. His hands come from under her skirt and fly immediately to her collar. Her fingers remain hidden in his hair for a second more before she drops her hands to her sides.

Their heated bodies are running out of bliss, and they're screaming for an escape expeditiously. Alex continues to kiss her blazing skin as his devilish hands rip open her blouse. The tiny commotion of the buttons hitting the floor do not concern Norma.

She continues to contemplate Alex's vicious ways, grinning as she witnesses how he doesn't look a single bit ashamed about the garment of clothing he just ripped. Norma bites her lower lip and holds him by his shoulders as he makes a path with his tongue down the center of the valley between her breasts.

Her head hits the wall again, and she grabs ahold of his head, guiding him in the process. Alex snakes his hands along her skin and the fabric of her opened shirt, holding and pulling her to him. He peels her off the wall and Norma knows that it's up to her now to keep her inclination and posture.

Her legs around him stiffen as he walks them to the couch. His mouth still pressed against her skin, kissing and nibbling the sides of her breasts.

She buries her hands in his hair again and grants herself the luxury of being able to moan freely with no remorse. They're alone in this gigantic, lonesome house and they can be as loud as they want.

Although she'd he lying if she says she hasn't missed being intimate with him, let alone, doing it outside what once was their bedroom. She often found herself thinking about those wild nights with him.

But nothing compares to the way she felt every time she would think about their first time, that time he made love to her first thing in the morning and when they did it one night on the kitchen counter and ended up covered in nothing but sweat and whipped cream.

Alex places one arm around her waist and holds her tightly to him by her back. He sits down on the couch, careful not to let her fall. Her knees come in contact with the cushions the moment he settles back, looking precisely for her eyes.

Norma looks down at him, finding that known sparkle in his eyes. Something that she's missed more than anything else. The peculiar way he looks at her. As if she's the most precious thing in the entire world.

She cups his face and smiles the second he pulls her to him. He's looking up at her like the goddess that she is. The goddess that he's missed more than he cares to admit. He rakes his fingernails up and down her torso, making her shiver. His fingers making lazy patterns on her back, surely teasing the clasp of her modern bra.

Norma lets out a giggle the moment she notices what his intentions are. She connects their lips and gives his hair a gently tug, silently imploring him to do just that.

He kisses her back with the same vigor, his hard breaths scorching her soul most exquisitely. She starts grinding on him, not neglecting the hard bulge right underneath her. He groans the moment he feels her moving deliciously on top of him, and he can't help but to squeeze her hips and bite her lower lip at the same time.

Norma grins maliciously through the kiss, continuing her torturous and delirious pace. Alex breaks the kiss and looks at her through heavy lids, melting the blouse off her shoulders in a swift motion. Norma complies and lets him remove it at his own measure.

He cranes his head, searching for her lips again. Norma kisses him gently this time, wanting to taste him and not rush anything at all. He follows her, softly relishing her lips. His hands fly back to unclasp her bra, doing so while still kissing her.

Norma assists him in the process, letting him take the lead, but never breaking the kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck as she deepens the kiss. He clutches her hips and she allows him to guide her, to keep that lovely rhythm as she continues to grind on him.

Alex moves his hands up her torso, capturing her breasts in his hands. Norma moans softly and low the moment she feels his rough fingers caressing and pinching her erected nipples.

He bites her again, capturing her lip with his teeth. They're driving each other insane. It feels delicious to be doing this right now. It feels perfect. All delusion, anguish and tears are consumed. This is what they want. They're finally free.

Norma stops grinding on him and breaks the kiss. Out of breath, she starts unbuttoning his uniform shirt. She looks precisely at him as she unfastens them one by one. Her chest rising and falling with intensity.

His hands roam up her skirt again, feeling his chest tightening as well. This is too much. He's dreamed about having her this way countless of nights. When he couldn't sleep. When he couldn't stop thinking about her. When the need to feel her at night became unbearable. He simply needed her. He still desired his wife after all this time.

Touching the elastic band of her underwear, he submerges his pointer finger under it and grabs ahold of them, starting to tug them down, but only pretending to, not doing so completely. Norma chuckles in the process.

"Easy, Sheriff," she adverts, raising her eyebrows at him. It's the first time she's spoken since he dared to kiss her. Her voice sounds innocent and pure, which got him even more excited.

Without thinking, he pouts at her. She smiles and leans in for a quick kiss. He's left wanting more when Norma leans back all of a sudden and he remembers that she is still trying to get him out of his clothes. His uniform flies open, revealing the black t-shirt beneath.

Alex takes care of the uniform shirt himself and before he had a chance to toss it to the floor, Norma's hands are all over him, tugging on the t-shirt, ripping it off his skin. She was dying for skin-on-skin contact, and he could not blame her. He raises his hands in the process, assisting her quickly and discarding the last of his shirt.

The moment she spots his brawny and always solid chest, she stops to appreciate what she's missed all these past years. He looks as strong as ever, not a single ounce of fat in his abdomen and his biceps are still as toned as she remembers. Alex leans back a bit as her eyes rake hungrily around his chest. His eyes remain on her as she studies him precisely.

As if scared to touch him, she slowly reaches up to touch his hard chest with both hands. Alex holds his breath as her hands glide up his upper body, her fingertips burning him only discretely.

She bites her lip and Alex smiles lightly, raising his right arm and wrapping it around her torso, pulling her to him, closing the slight gap between them.

"Come here," he whispers hotly, his voice barely audible. He leans deeper into the couch, letting her adjust posture, her breasts pressing lightly against his chest.

Norma darts down to connect their lips, her hair falling and caressing lazily his face. He starts kissing her but relocates his hands to push her hair back a bit. She rests both hands at either side of his neck as he manages to collect her few but longer locks in one fist, tilting her head sideways for a moment as he keeps her hair bundled in his fist.

His free hand roams down her back, causing goosebumps to spring free along her feathery skin. He stops the second he finds the waistband of her skirt, burying his hand inside of it, grasping harshly at her flesh.

Norma begins to grind on him again, keeping her steady pace, feeling the hardness between her legs. Her little moans fill the room, accompanied by his usual grunts every now and then, mostly when Norma would grind repeatedly on his groin without stopping her torturous game.

Removing her lips from his own, she drifts her mouth to his jaw. Kissing his neck, collar bone, any surface of his body that she could reach. While doing so, her hands work to undo his pants. Alex rests his head back and allows her to gain control once more. He's surrender to her at this point. She could do with him as she pleases.

Being that she's on top of him, she slides back on his knees a bit, making room for her hands to finish their ordeal. She makes eye contact the second she unzips him, presenting him with that devilish smile of hers. He grins back at her, placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her down to him, kissing her deliberately.

While he kisses her, she takes the liberty to pull down his waistband, signaling him to take them off. He smiles through the kiss and she does, too. With their foreheads pressed together, he maneuvers to lift her up enough to slide his pants down to his knees.

Without preamble, he hugs her, capturing her in, searching for her own zipper towards the back of the skirt. He looks deeply at her as he pulls it down in moderation, eating her up with his eyes. Norma returns the same endurance and faintly kisses his forehead, caressing his cheeks with abundant love.

Alex swiftly disposes of her skirt and Norma sits back down on his thighs. She looks down where she's still wearing her underwear and he is wearing his. Alex follows her eyes and chuckles at the mere thought of them being this defenseless in front of each other after so long.

Straightaway, Norma feels nervous and shy. She could feel her cheeks turning red and she couldn't help the smile betraying her. She giggles and hides her face with her hands. Alex finds her completely adorable and can't help but smirk at her innocently.

"What?" he whispers as he grabs her wrist lightly, trying to expose her face. He could tell that she was blushing.

She looks at him from behind her fingers, finally giving up and letting them rest on her thighs. She takes a deep breath and sees the captivating way he's looking at her and she starts to feel a bit ashamed of herself for even feeling this way.

"I just..." her voice soft and supple. Although is dark despite the dim light coming from the stairs, she doesn't have trouble finding his eyes. "I'm kind of nervous."

She was afraid that he'd laugh at her, tell her that she was being absurd. But her heart melts the second she sees the way his adorable eyes stared back at her and his innocent smile. She should have known better. Alex wasn't that type of man.

His hands cup lightly her face and he straightens his back, sitting up, getting to her level.

"You're nervous?" he asks with a smile on his face, one that makes her shudder in simple euphoria.

"A little bit," Norma says lowly and looks down in embarrassment. She's clearly making a fool of herself. "It kind of feels..."

"Like it's our first time?" he whispers beautifully as his thumbs caress faintly her cheeks. The air was knocked out of her the instant she recognized his sweet tone and that he was sharing her thoughts.

Her eyes water at the simple thought of him still being impeccable and so damn perfect. She clutches his forearms tightly and squeezes him mildly.

"Yes," she lets out a short and breathy laugh. "Although it may seem stupid but..."

"It's not stupid," he tells her in a low and promising voice. "Do you still want to?"

Norma is quick to respond. "Yeah! Yes, I still want to," she looks back at him with hopeful eyes. "Do you?"

"Of course I do," he murmurs immediately. "I want you more than anything."

She rests her forehead against his and lets out a short breath. They were back. The butterflies. Everything she used to feel when they first got married; everything was back.

"I'm sorry," she utters lightly, pulling back a bit to look at him. "I didn't want to ruin the mood."

"You didn't ruin anything," he tells her with a big, smug grin. He takes her hand and sandwiches it between their bodies, letting her feel his hard length through his briefs. "I can promise you that much."

Norma starts giggling like a high school kid, covering her face with her free hand. Her face quickly changes shades, leaving her looking as flushed as ever.

"I'm glad," she manages to blur out between chuckles. Her hand squeezing him lightly, making him wrap his arms around her, pressing his face to her chest.

He plants a kiss there before turning back to look at her. He has nothing but devotion reflected on his eyes. An admiration that was for her and her only.

"Are you sure you want to?" he whispers kindly, reminding her of their first night together. How adamant he was about it all, going against his needs because he had to make sure that it's what she wanted.

They are so close. Her body pressed against his chest. His robust arms around her, keeping her captive in his arms. Their mouths only inches apart. Neither of them knew that it could feel this impeccable again. Being together. Although it was never a question that it's what they've both been wanting all along.

Norma drapes one arm over his shoulder, cupping his cheek with her warm and fragile but steady hand. She looks him straight in the eyes before speaking. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want this... I want a new life with you and I'm sure it's what I've always wanted. I've made the mistake of letting you go... but... not again."

"No," he declares. "No more walking out... no more mistakes. No more guilt, okay? The past is the past and I want us to move on from it."

"But there's so much we have to talk about... so much that―"

"I know," he places a strand of hair back to its place. His other arm still wrapped around her. "But I don't want to think about that right now. Not right this second."

Norma smiles gratefully at him. "You're right."

Alex pulls them back against the cushions and decorative pillows. Norma's still in his arms, smiling broadly at him. "I want to enjoy this moment. I want us to forget about the rest of the world. Do you think we can do that?"

"I think we can," she whispers close to his mouth, giving delicate kisses to his stubble cheek.

He buries his hand inside her hair, extending his neck the moment he feels her warm and wet lips leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his cheek towards his neck.

He takes a deep breath as he tries to control himself. She nips at his flesh there and Alex groans in pleasure under his breath, sure that she'll leave a mark. Alex feels her smirk upon his skin, and she is quick to run her tongue in a delicious but torturous pace up to his earlobe, biting softly the skin there.

Alex keeps his eyes closed but his breathing picks up a bit. He doesn't remember gripping her hip until he lets go of it. They come face to face again, her eyes dark and fuller than he's ever seen.

Since she's looking down at him, her hair gets in the way again. Alex places a majority of it to the side and behind her ear. Norma is still devouring him with her eyes, as if indeed it was the first time they're about to make love.

His hand roams from her neck to her cheek, slowly touching and remembering how perfect and soft her skin is. His thumb comes in contact with her lower lip, and Norma parts them lightly, maintaining eye contact as she welcomes his thumb to her mouth, biting it tenderly.

The act drives him crazy. He pushes himself up, capturing her lips as his finger was still captive with her teeth. She releases him and starts kissing him back hungrily, as if his lips were a source of survival and she was slowly dying without their nutrients.

Norma positions her hands on either side of his neck, kissing her husband vigorously but with care at the same time. His hands work on discarding her underwear, their lips never parting as he raises her up just a tad, sliding the underwear down one leg and out the other.

She kneels as he discards his own piece of clothing, all while still connected to her, her lips attacking him with no compassion.

His hands grab her thin waist, an invitation for her to sit back down on his lap. They stop kissing for a moment to catch some air, both of them breathing hard at the sheer anticipation of being intimate again.

 _If she only knew how beautiful she looks right now_ , Alex thinks. He stops, just to commemorate every detail on her face. He found home in her eyes, the shape of her lips reminded him of true happiness. Everything feels new, yet it's incredibly easy to fear that it won't last.

She doesn't hurry him nor questions his actions. She simply waits. Thrilled to see any new forsaken feeling being transmitted through his burning glare. She wishes she could stop time. That she could stay in this precise moment for an eternity. No feeling could ever compare to what she's feeling right now.

"I love you," Norma says in the smallest of voices. "I love you more than I did before. And-and I thought that loving you more would be impossible."

Alex's eyes roam around her face as he takes a second to catch his breath. His heart has skipped a beat. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Those three words he was sure he'd never hear again.

He continues to stare at her, his eyes watering against his will. Norma perceives his reaction and her heart breaks for him. She knows that he had lost all hope. She knows because she used to feel that way, too. Until tonight.

Norma cups his face gently, as if holding a crystal vase. "I love you, Alexander Romero. I always have and I always will."

Alex doesn't utter a word but pulls her to him, grasping slowly her jaw. He kisses her lips once, a simple and innocent kiss. Pulling back to look at her, he clears his throat before speaking.

"Say that again," he murmurs and Norma can't help but to smile, allowing herself to giggle.

Her arms enlace rapidly around his neck and there's a hint of a smile upon her face. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Alex grins happily, caressing her back with delicacy. He makes sure his eyes were on her own before speaking.

"I love you, Norma Bates," he tells her with ultimate honesty. His eyes shining with their own particular sparkle. A shine that got through her without needs of words. But she's also dying to hear it. To hear him tell her that he loves her just as much. "The only good thing I've ever accomplished in life is loving you with my entire being. And becoming a father, but that's a different type of love."

Norma giggles quietly, her arms still wrapped around him but her eyes piercing his skull.

"I thought I would never hear those words again," Norma whispers. Her nose rubbing against his, her hot breath filling him entirely. The way she says it makes him aware that they were sharing the same sentiment. The sorrow in that statement made him believe that. She was just as scared as him.

Her glare lowers a little, disappointed with herself for getting them in this situation in the first place. His finger caresses her chin, forcing her to meet his ardent eyes.

"I love you," he mutters in a very tender tone. "I've never stopped. And I never will. We're together now and that's what matters. We love each other and nothing and no one will tear us apart again."

Norma looks him in the eyes with a hint of sorrow in hers. Her eyes water at the simple thought of everything they've been through together―but apart. Guilt starts to awake within her, her body aching like those uncounted nights she cried herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry," her voice shakes, a tear rolling down her cheek. Alex is quick to wipe it away. His tenacious hands bring her to him, their bodies molding into one.

He doesn't say anything but starts kissing her the only way he knows how. He wants to show her with actions how much he loves her and how much he is willing to forget in order to built that happy life he had with her. As a real family.

Norma's eyes remain close and she doesn't hold back, either. Her hands roam around his shoulders and down his back. Her little moans echo in the quiet and dingy room. The current between them was back. That hunger for each other grew again.

Alex drifts his hands down her waist, sensing the goosebumps on her skin. Although their mouths were devouring each other, his hands were gentle. He roams them up and down her torso again, feeling as her body shivers every time.

He smiles between kisses, making Norma stop her assault. Out of breath and feeling a bit dizzy, she looks back at him with full and heave eyes. Alex finds her eyes in the dark, the lamp post outside shining right upon her. Her skin a dashing blue and her hair as white as snow.

The only thing missing was a halo. She looks like a complete angel and Alex couldn't get over it. This angel that meant to do bad things to him. This gracious angel that was about to destroy him but in the sweetest way.

Her lips have never looked more delicious than this moment. Full and swollen, imploring to be kissed again. Her breathing, her posture. The way her hands hold tightly to him. This could be a dream. But it's way too good to be a dream, he thought.

Norma leans in, capturing his lip with her teeth like a hungry predator but letting go right away. She's teasing him. She's provoking him. And oh, it is working.

But if she thinks that she has the upper hand, she's wrong. She may know what to do and where to bite him to drive him insane, but he has his tricks, too.

Without preamble, his right hand finds its way down her abdomen and her sweet spot between her legs. He finds her extremely wet and ready for him. The unexpected touch causes her to let out a tiny yelp in surprise. A little squeal replaced immediately by a tasty moan that almost makes him lose control.

He grants her that devilish smile, one that shows her that he's won. Norma tries her hardest to keep her posture and behave like the lady that she is. But it's futile.

His fingers wander deeper, transmitting that heavenly wetness to her little bundle of nerves. Her hands nail each other on his shoulders, grasping him roughly as she tries to maintain domination.

The idea of Romero touching his wife again makes him feel powerless and although he might not admit it, at her feet. But having her on top of him, squirming like this, gave him more of a reason to keep teasing her.

Her head drops back as Alex continues to rub against her bundle of nerves, his rhythm steady but malicious. Her chest is exposed to him and he is quick to run his tongue up her chest, his free hand holding her back protectively as his mouth catches one of her breasts.

Alex's little movements are hitting right where she needs it most, her eyes rolling back as she tries to control herself. Her thighs shaking to the tempo of his fingers. She presses herself more against him, holding with both hands his head in place.

Her hips begin to roll in defenseless little circles, getting ready for take off. Her breath, gasps and tiny moans quicken within seconds, alerting Alex of what's to come. He detaches his lips from her breast, not wanting to miss this. He's missed so much already, he's not planning on missing more.

Alex finds Norma's eyes closed in concentration, her eyebrows furrowed and the sway of her hips had stopped. Her lips partly opened for a quick second, before she captures her lower one with her teeth. His eyes remain glued to the marvelous and perfect creation he has on top of him. Her little yelps of pleasure get louder within seconds and he's glad that no one's home.

Norma grasps bitterly his broad shoulders, pleading for support. Her hips suddenly jerk one last time before she goes quiet and her body stiffens. Her loud scream rebounds on the thin walls of the living room but his fingers take no pity of her.

Her broken cries diminish but her hands persist on clawing hurtfully his shoulders. It's not until the friction that his delicious fingers made that it becomes too much for Norma to handle. Her eyes remain close when she shoves his hand, pushing it away.

"Stopstopstopstop," she insists with a modest giggle, her body twitching to his touch.

Alex, as obediently as ever, removes his meticulous hand and stops torturing her at last. He is grinning like a kid at a candy store, very much pleased with himself.

Norma looks back at him and smiles, too. They've both missed this so much. She's missed being touched just as much as being complete exposed for him. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, her forehead leans against his once again. Her breathing as if one who's run a mile without breaks.

"I love you," he tells her softly, his hands rounding her hips.

"I-I love you," she manages to blur out although still out of breath.

His hand sandwiches between their exposed bodies, grabbing his length and aligning it with her entrance. The second she feels contact her eyes open to catch him staring deeply at her, his eyes full of something she can't quite get.

"Ready?" he whispers, his free hand caressing tenderly her thigh.

Norma feels that same current run through them; as if they were getting electrocuted. She nods happily, biting her lip. Her eyes remain on his own; his brown orbs burning her with desire.

The tip of his member teases her entrance, captivating a deep breath from her. The contact is delicious and they both can hardly wait.


	11. Renaissance

**Norma's POV**

 _I did not know I could feel this way again. Of being in his arms after so many years of neglect and feel as if I have the world in my hands. Alex always fought for our love, if you ask me. I wasn't a fighter like him. I couldn't be. Not when I had lost the only person I have ever loved with my entire being. Not when I had lost my sweet, sweet boy._

 _I build walls. That is my expertise. And as always, I don't let anyone in. It took a long time for me to demolish the wall that kept Alex so close yet far away from me. It took everything in me to trust him—to give him my heart, expecting him not to break it the way everyone else has._

 _After so long, after such hard work, I found myself re-building that particular wall again. The one Alex had crumbled down himself. Our first fight as a married couple is still indented in my brain. I cannot seem to forget about it, I can't shake it off. He had betrayed me—so I thought. He went behind my back, pitting my own son against me, only because he wanted to put Norman away for good._

 _I didn't understand it then, but I do now. I was selfish and compelled to do everything I could to protect my son. That's what I always did, that's what I knew best. It's what mothers are supposed to do, aren't they?_

 _After our huge fight, I drove around town for hours. I lost track of time. At some point, I had forgotten where I was. I couldn't cry, though. I was livid. I couldn't believe what my husband, my absolute perfect and charming husband, attempted to do behind my back. I was determined to focus on my kid and my kid only. How could I possibly go back to the life I had with him after all this?_

 _Everything was going according to plan. We had dinner, the three of us, as a family. It was bound to be hard for my boy, but we survived it. It didn't end how I wanted nor ever dreamed of, but it was still progress of some kind. I remember how difficult it was to ask Alex if he could spend the night on the sofa—and again, there I was, being as parsimonious as always._

 _But I needed to make sure my son was okay. That's what I did for many, many years and in my mind, that's what I was brought into this world to do. My specific task. Now that I think about it, I just wanted to crawl in bed and cry until the end of times. I was so blind and ironic, I actually thought that Norman had a chance. That we had a chance to start over again. Alex, him and me._

 _But one can only dream._

 _I remember, scarcely, the way I felt after I got home that night. Norman was waiting for me. He knew I wasn't in my right mind. He knew me that well. Although I hadn't shed a tear, I felt like something inside me was bound to explode if I didn't._

 _Leftovers okay, honey?_

 _I didn't have the strength to cook, to lift a pan nor a single utensil to make dinner that night. All my strength had abandoned my body after I heard Alex's desk objects flying and breaking inside his office. I heard it all. All those pieces shattering the way my heart was._

 _I am almost certain that I could feel my heart in my throat. I remember looking inside the fridge as if something good might come crawling out of it. As if avoiding eye contact with my son was the best I could do because I wasn't strong enough. I've had many fights before. Nonstop arguments with my former husbands, a million of those. But I never felt this way afterward. Perhaps because I knew that it was over. My marriage, my happiness... it was all over._

 _You were right. It's not gonna work with Alex and me._

 _Who the hell do you think you are?_

 _Someone who loves you and is worried about you._

 _That's nice that that's how you frame it in your head, but how it looks from here is that you're an incredibly presumptuous and arrogant man who thinks he knows what's best for me and my son._

 _Regret. That's all I have been able to feel after all these years. I think back on those dreadful words... it's funny the things we say when we're mad. I can't forgive myself from calling him that. That's how I treated the man that's given me more than I deserve, the man that's been solely trying to protect me since the start. I know I don't deserve his love. I don't deserve it after everything that's happened. Those words keep replaying in my mind like a broken disk._

 _He came to see me. That night. He knocked on my door. He didn't have to. He had a key._

 _"Norma... please, let me explain-"_

 _"I have nothing to say to you," I had said through gritted teeth. I was furious with him still. I couldn't possibly take one look at him without feeling betrayed._

 _Oh, my sweet, sweet husband. I couldn't find an ounce of anger in his eyes. He didn't force himself on me, he didn't move a muscle. He simply stood on the porch, looking at me with those huge caramel eyes that still softened me from the inside out._

 _It was then when I realized how different we were. How my anger can be easily viewed through my pores. My fury was unmistakably reflected on the way I moved and talked. But him? He simply stood there. Asking for me to let him explain himself._

 _But how can I let him explain something that is so obvious? What does he have to say? I don't want to hear lies, not from him. I don't think I would be able to handle it. More lies. More betrayal._

 _I never gave him a chance to explain, though. I shut the door on his face, locking it afterward. I know, shocker. It was to be expected, right? But I'm not going to lie, another piece of my heart broke the second that door closed and I heard his voice._

 _"Norma!" he roared, conscious that I was still inside the foyer, confined between those two doors. He knocked on the wooden door repeatedly, not as hard or persistent as before._

 _Again, he had a key. He could easily let himself in. But he didn't want to. It made me even more upset, knowing that despite our ongoing argument and break up, somehow he managed to still treat me with what he's always granted me; respect._

 _I can't help but wonder if he knew that we're over. Maybe he did. Maybe that's what brought him here in the first place. Knowing that this was over. That it was good as long as it lasted._

 _It was dark, inside my house anyway. The lamp post outside made it easier for me to detect his figure from inside the foyer. Both of his hands were glued to the glass. I couldn't peel my eyes away from him even if I wanted to. I remember perfectly how hard it was for me to hold back my tears. He didn't deserve them. He didn't deserve them at all._

 _I felt like my heart wanted to burst. I could hear almost every bone in_ me _break. I've never been through this before. I never had to break things up with the person I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. He was my husband, and I was his wife, for goodness sake. I was ending something powerful. The only thing I ever believed in. And he knew it. I know he did._

 _"Norma, please! Don't do this!" I remember clearly those words. But most importantly, I remember how broken he sounded. "Let me talk to you, let me explain. It's not what you think."_

 _I swallowed my bitter pill, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Leave and never come back again. We're done, Alex. This is it for us. We're done."_

 _Where has the time gone?_

Alex brushes his nose against mine, disruptively drawing me back to earth. "What are you thinking about?" he hums lowly as if speaking aloud was forbidden somehow.

I finally look back at him. I didn't realize that I've been gazing at his chest this whole time. My hand moving absentmindedly over his chest, my fingers caressing the scar right above his heart.

"Nothing important," I blurt out smoothly, still avoiding eye contact.

I feel his hand reaching for my chin. I hate when he does that. Only because I can't lie once I'm ridiculously drawn into those grand, gorgeous eyes. I can't lie to him, and he knows that. I'm convinced that's why he does it.

"Are you sure?" his index finger travels up my jaw, his eyes watching me closely, his mouth close to mine.

We are currently squished, if that's what you would call this, on the sofa. If I move, I'm sure Alex will fall flat on the floor. My back is resting upon the dense cushions, his body pinning me against them. I didn't mind it. I actually like it. I didn't want his body to be away from mine. I want to feel him close.

"I just..." my eyes dart down to his chest again. I feel an awful need to cry.

My bottom lip trembles as I try to hold back my tears. But he's looking at me. He's seeing it all and figuring me out the way he always has.

"What is it?" the concern in his tone is indisputable. But I don't know where to begin. I can't find the words. And clearly, my silence is mistaken for something else.

"No-rma, do you..." his hand finds my chin again. This time he's able to spot the tears daring to come out. "Do you regret this? Did-did I hurt you?"

I couldn't make him think that I regret what just happened between us. He can't possibly believe that, can he? That making love with him again would be something I regret.

"No!" I shriek immediately, wanting to erase that thought from his head. "No, of course not. No. Not in a million years. No."

He doesn't seem convinced. His eyes roam around my face as if looking for his answer there.

"You could never hurt me, and I could never regret this," my voice breaks. I'm the monster here. Not him.

His eyes soften at my words and he pulls me closer to him. His fingers bury themselves in my hair, brushing it back as he continues to stare at me, patiently waiting for me to tell him what I really feel.

"Why do you even try?" he asks.

"What?"

"After all this time, have you ever been able to lie to me?" his voice soft and never judgmental. His fingers remain stroking my hair, my shoulder and neck now exposed.

My eyes remain on his own and I feel a sudden rush of cold air hit my spine. For some reason, I've never been able to lie to him. He's able to read me like an opened book and that's always bothered me.

"No," I finally say. My tired eyes scan carefully his scar again.

"Look at me, honey," he demands sweetly. I feel my heart in my trachea as I try as hard as I can to remain calm. But tears threatened to fall again and I couldn't do anything else other than to take a deep breath.

"Norma…" his hand reaches for my chin and we finally make eye contact. "Talk to me."

I give him a slight nod, smiling a bit although there are obvious tears in my eyes. "I just- uh…"

I can't concentrate because of the rhythm of his fingers caressing very slowly my jaw. My eyes drift closed as he moves his hand back into my hair, his fingertips caressing my scalp.

"I'm-I'm very lucky to have you," I finally tell him. "I've been nothing but an ass to you all these years and-"

"Not entirely," he says, and I feel grateful for the interruption as I allow myself to giggle.

"No?"

He squints his eyes as if he had to think about it. I push him a little and he finally smiles at me. The butterflies back in full mode, reminding me that after all this time, he still swifts me off my feet.

"Listen," he says seriously this time, making sure my eyes are glued to his. "I know that we spent a lot of time… years, apart. But we weren't really apart? I mean, Amanda did a pretty good job at keeping us together."

"Was that the only reason why we were, though? Because we had to co-parent?" I try not to sound disappointed nor sad.

"Of course not," he says, and I let out a sigh of relief. I never felt like Amanda herself was the only reason why we kept dealing with each other. Why we kept calling each other about things concerning our daughter every now and then and I'm glad, I am happy to know that he never felt that way either.

"Do you remember that time I randomly called you asking you to verify the time and place of her dance recital?"

I remember. I remember it clear as day. My smile stretches for what feels like miles on my face. He returns it immediately.

"Yes," I try to hide my smile. I want him to tell me himself although I already know what he's going to say.

"Well… I had received an email confirmation about a week before," he tells me shyly, his forehead resting against mine. "I had all the information I needed. I just… I wanted to hear your voice."

I hold him tightly by his neck and grin broadly. "I figured. It was almost ten o'clock when you called."

"It was, wasn't it?" he chuckles. "Damn."

"You've never been good at hiding your feelings, Sheriff. At least not with me," I brush my nose against his. "But can I tell you something?"

"What?" he whispers lightly, our bodies pressed together like Vienna sausages.

"I loved seeing your name pop up on my phone. The air was knocked out of me," I murmur happily as I remember how good I felt that night. "I couldn't stop smiling after we hung up."

He chuckles again, kissing me lightly on the lips. "You knew I used that as an excuse to call you, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" I exalt through beaming teeth. He pulls back, catching my gaze. "I saw your email added to the mailing list when I got my recital confirmation. I knew you were using that as an excuse."

"Fuck!" he murmurs, mostly to himself. He closes his eyes as if embarrassed by the whole thing. "I thought I had it all under control."

"But I loved it," I tell him sweetly. He looks back at me with hopeful eyes. We were both fighting against a giant we couldn't defeat, but our hearts were always longing each other. "I loved knowing that you were thinking of me. That you couldn't get me out of your head."

"I really couldn't," he whispers, his hand brushing my hair back once again. His piercing eyes meet my own. There isn't anything purer than those brown orbs. "I had to go for it. I had to."

"We were only fooling ourselves," I giggle, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He simply grins, nodding his head in agreement a moment later. It's always been us. It's always been real; no matter how hard we've tried to convince ourselves otherwise.

A thought suddenly invades my mind and I can't shake it off. He seems to have noticed, too. His eyes always observing me. _Darn you, Sheriff._

"What?" he regards kindly, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He doesn't answer but nods his head lightly, his hand moving towards the small of my back. I drop my hand from the comfortable spot on his neck to his collarbone. My eyes focused on the soft skin there, evading his eyes.

"Did you— um, have you, you know..." I kind of leave the question to linger between us but he doesn't seem to catch on as fast as I'd like him to. "Uh, have you—have you been with anyone else? You know, after we— Have you—"

"No," he says firmly, the timbre of his voice transmitting nothing but honesty and fidelity. "I'm a married man."

I don't know why but those words softened me up in an instant, deleting any doubts from my mind. I'd be lying if I say that the thought never crossed my mind. But I couldn't blame him if he'd decided he wanted to be intimate with other women. I couldn't possibly blame him if he did.

But hearing him say that, deny my most horrifying thought, had lifted a weight off my shoulders. But knowing that perhaps he had hundreds of opportunities but decided against them because being married to me was still vividly present in his mind brings me absolute joy.

He returns my shy smile as I bury my face in the crook of his neck. I finally feel like I can breathe without burden. Without the thought of a non-existent girl that tortured me for years. He's always been mine. His heart has always belonged to me. And that makes me happy.

"Me neither," I say although he didn't ask. And by the way he was looking back at me, I knew he didn't have to.

"I know," he says casually, earning a smile from me. I immediately hate myself for doubting him even for a second.

"I was waiting for you to give in," he whispers against my mouth and I can't help but smile. My head tilts back as I try to locate his eyes. I find him looking as innocent as ever, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Really?" I sound too cheerful for my liking. I couldn't pretend to be mad at his comment even if I wanted to. His face is too pure. I'd forgive him in a second.

He only smiles at me as a response. That damn smile that makes me lose control, that melts the most intimate spot of my soul. _His perfect smile._

"You gotta give me some type of credit here," he says nonchalantly. "I was trying but you were playing hard to get."

I laugh loudly as his hands find my exposed waist. "Is that right?"

He chuckles. "I sometimes tried using Amanda's charm to get to you but it never worked."

"Using your daughter to try and get back together with your wife, huh?" I can't help the stupid and amused smile on my face.

"I mean, a man's gotta hustle for what he wants, isn't that right?" this time, he makes eye contact with me, that playful tone still present. He leans in and connects his lips to my awaiting mouth. I moan lowly when I feel his tongue taking dominance. He breaks the kiss and adds. "Do you have any idea how much I suffered all these years? Man, I'm sure you did it on purpose. You always did, didn't you?"

"Did what?" I try to look and sound as innocent as possible.

"Every time it was time to drop Amanda off," he tells me, expecting me to continue since he felt the need he didn't need to elaborate. "You always looked _extra_ beautiful. The time didn't matter. You always had something sexy to wear. Something tight. Your hair was always done differently and you always wore lipstick and perfume."

"You noticed all of that!?" I ask incredulously, my stupid smile never faltering.

"Of course I did!" he exclaims. "I loved dropping her off and vice-versa. I always knew I was in for a surprise, and if I was lucky, a treat."

I bite my lip and shyly look away. He wasn't the only one with stunts under his sleeve. He would call in the middle of the night with lame excuses as to only hear my voice, but I would always make sure I spent a little extra time in the morning or night just to impress him. To leave him speechless. To make him miss me and want me even more.

"You were _very_ sneaky," he murmurs and kisses me again, the warmth of his body sparking mine to fire. I moan as a response, bringing him closer to me. My hands pulling him by his neck in an instant.

"So were you, Sheriff," I manage to say as I try to not think of the way his hands are enclosing my waist. How his hot breath is caressing my skin.

I drape my forefinger down his jaw, his eyes finding my own immediately.

"You've always been mine, Romero," my voice firm and unbiased. "Only mine."

"You have to share me now," he kisses my chin, redirecting his mouth to my jaw and crook of my neck.

"No," I say stubbornly, knowing he was referring to Amanda.

He grins. "No?"

"No."

I feel his smile against my skin and I give his hair a light tug. He looks back at me, his stare is deep and full.

"See? We never gave up on each other. You may think that you gave up on me but you never did," he reasons. I take a deep breath and try to regain my composure. I knew where he was getting at with this.

"How so?" I whisper with evident tears in my eyes.

"All those little things that we did? Everything you've ever done just to get my attention... That's not something you _just_ do. Deep down you wanted this more than anything else and so did I. You never gave up on me, baby. You never did."

Leave it to him when I need someone to say the right thing. I remember when he told me that he'd never be the guy that tells me what I want to hear. I know for a fact that everything that comes out of his mouth is intended to clear any doubts from my head with pure honesty.

I can't believe that he's mine. That this man belongs entirely to me, that I have his unconditional love and support. That after all these years we're still crazy about each other and always will be. I am lucky to be married to him. So, so lucky.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I tell him gratefully, running my fingers through his dark hair. I've always loved the gesture, feeling his body relax into mine the moment I start playing with his hair.

He simply smiles and nudges his nose against mine.

"You're amazing," I whisper to him, our foreheads resting upon each other, our bodies tangled in one complete and beautiful mess.

After spending minutes that felt like hours enjoying our presence, he tilts his head back a bit, catching my eyes. I watch his face carefully, cherishing every trait, wrinkle and beauty mark on his face. The way he stares back at me so deeply I'm sure he's scrutinized my entire soul in a second. Those eyes will forever be the death of me.

But he doesn't utter a word. And I'm certain that he doesn't have to. His lips come in contact with my bare cheek, his hand smoothing back my hair again. I feel a sudden need to cry because of how sweet and perfect this gesture is. He continues to plant light kisses on my cheek as I bury my face deeper into the hollow of his neck.

I let out a small moan in appreciation, smiling widely as he continues to pamper me with his sweet, sweet kisses. I finally giggle as his stubbled chin tickles the side of my face. My hand rests pleasantly on his collarbone, my fingers holding him firmly to me.

"I don't want this feeling to end," I confess in a barely there voice. Our proximity causing him to hear me with no challenge.

He kisses me one last time before transferring his lips towards the corner of my awaiting mouth. My tone is desperate and vital, I'm sure he sensed it, too.

"Let's not let it," he tells me softly, his hot breath causing goosebumps to spring freely on my exposed skin. I was in cloud nine. "I'm not letting it end. Are you?"

"No," I murmur, my lips grazing barely his own, my hand running back to its original place on the back of his neck.

His eyes remain fixed on my lips. I catch the moment his tongue darts out to wet his suddenly dry lips. We're too invested in each other that we didn't realize that we were both breathing heavily but surprisingly softly, as if the air was abruptly knocked out of us.

My mouth was aching to feel, touch and savor his glory, but I wouldn't kiss him. He brushes his lips against my chin before giving my neck an opened mouth kiss. I close my eyes at the contact, trying strongly to catch my breath. I bite my bottom lip as his mouth continues to explore my neck. I extend it gracefully, granting him more and immediate access.

Although I tried not to, I can't help but moan at the delicious sensation and at the way his ministrations are causing me to twist my toes in pleasure.

He suddenly stops kissing me and I immediately miss his alluring lips on my boiling skin. His eyes are fully dilated and utterly shallow. I feel a familiar twirl at the pit of my stomach. A suited and mouthwatering twirl.

"Alex?" I plead eagerly, my eyes heavy and the tone of my voice almost gone.

"Mm?" he brushes his nose against mine, still purposely avoiding my lips.

"Can we do it again?" I ask hotly, my tone undeniably seductive.

I've never seen him smile so big. Before he has a chance to respond, his hands had found their way to my waist, tugging me roughly to lay on my back as he hops over me, covering my body with his. I can't help the shrill of laughter at witnessing his excitement and keenness.

He chuckles lightly and begins removing the opened skirt from our bodies, the piece of silk landing happily on the floor. He's found himself between my legs, and I am more than happy to wrap them around his waist. He shushes my giggles by connecting his mouth to mine, finally kissing my smiling lips.

I feel a hasty eruption of happiness inside my chest. I can't believe I managed to survive years without this. Without _him._ Without his love, his affection; without his simplicity. I don't know how I did it then, but I do know how I'm going to do it now.

I wriggle under him, positioning myself comfortably underneath his broad body. I moan the second he bites my lower lip, keeping it captive between his teeth, not letting go just yet. I open my eyes and find him staring back at me with a mischief look on his face. I grin and he lets go of my lip, aiming for my chin and running his mouth down my neck. This is it. This is what I needed. What my body greatly desired. He is what I want. What I've always wanted. And I'm more than ready to show him how much even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

 **A/N: Little sweet babies, I'm sorry for taking so so long to update. This chapter was almost done when half of it got accidentally deleted. After screaming my head off for almost two hours, I had to _re-write_ it (obviously) and it took a turn that wasn't at all planned. ANYWAY! Hope you liked it. Also, I recently had a baby so if you're ever wondering what I'm doing and why am taking so long to update, picture me changing the diaper of a month old baby. Because honestly, that's what I've been doing since we got home from the hospital. **

**Next chapter is full of fluff and Normero loving. Cannot wait for you to read it.**

 **I**

 **Love**

 **You!**

 **Xx**


	12. Reckless Behavior

"Are you sure she's going to be okay with this?" Alex said as he poured his second cup of coffee that glorious morning.

"Are you kidding?" Norma spat, her hands gliding around his waist, hugging him from behind. "You're really asking if your daughter will approve of you living under the same roof as her? I think she's going to be thrilled."

Alex let out a dull sigh, putting the coffee pot back to its designated place. He set the filled mug aside, twirling around in her embrace. They haven't been able to keep their hands off each other since last night. He loved it.

"I just-I want her to be okay with this," he emphasized softly, his hands directing her own to wrap around his neck while his own encircle her waist. "I've never been around like that. I mean, I've always been there for her but... never like this. I really don't want her to feel like I don't belong here."

"Alex, I don't want you to stress about this. We'll talk to her about it and see how she reacts. It's crazy that you're thinking she won't be happy about you moving in."

"A life with you is all she's known... Waking up and seeing you here... having breakfast with you... coming home to you..."

The look on his face was enough to have her kiss his anguish away. He looked adorable in a sense and Norma wanted to kiss him endlessly because of that. He turns into ashes when it comes to Amanda. He makes everything much more difficult by allowing his head to overthink.

"Do you have any idea how many times she's asked me why is it that her friends live with both their parents and she doesn't? I've lost count. She's only four, but she's so damn smart. She picks up little things here and there, Alex. She's not stupid. She knows that living with both your parents is simply the normal thing to do."

Although he fought hard to let go of his fear, he had to admit that perhaps he was exaggerating.

"You're right," he hummed.

"Everything is going to be okay," she granted him a ginormous smile, the one she hasn't been able to wipe off her face since their reconciliation.

He joyfully returned that shark smile of his, soothing his nerves and anxiety. Although he tried to find that same sadness in her eyes, he couldn't. There wasn't a hint of affliction in her eyes. That dark facade had vanished since last night, and he cherished the Norma he had in his arms.

"We're going to be okay," he leaned his forehead against hers, feeling how she stiffened her hold around his neck.

"We are. I promise."

He kissed her softly on the lips, hearing her content sigh and quiet moan. His mind travels back to the night they had. And what a night that was.

"We have to go get Amanda," she broke the kiss, a goofy grin planted on her face still. She sensed his hands drifting lower and decided to halt his intentions. She's lost count of how many orgasms she's had in the last hours. If they don't break away now, they won't be able to leave on time.

But he groaned and whined as it was expected. However, he knew she was right, and he let her go.

"Fine," he said as if it was such a big deal. "But we're not leaving the bedroom when we get back."

Norma laughed as she got orange juice and snack sized carrots out of the fridge. "That's what you think, mister. We're bringing home a four-year-old that spent the night at the hospital. She's going to want a lot of love and extra snuggles today."

"I'm perfectly fine with that," he simpered, reaching for his green coffee mug. "Can't wait to have my girls in the same bed... to be under the same roof as you and my monkey."

Norma glanced back at him and gave him a small side smirk. It's going to be the first time they're under the same roof as a family. Norma knew Amanda would have no problems with him moving in, but they've decided that it's something that needs to be discussed.

"Come here," he asked, setting down his mug and facing towards her direction again. He welcomed her with opened arms, enclosing his arms around her once again.

"Tonight is the first night that we'll spend together as a family, you know. I just―this is the happiest I've been in a long time. I don't want anyone or anything to ruin it. So I want to thank you for letting me in. For giving me a chance. For trusting me again."

Tears were daring to shed down her rosy cheeks, her eyes looking at him with nothing but devotion displayed on them.

"I've always trusted you," she said in the smallest of voices. "And I can't describe what I feel inside my chest. I think it's about to explode."

They both snickered, and he dragged her closer. "I love you more than anything, Norma. You and Amanda are my life."

She smoothed his thick hair back. "I'm happy, you are happy, Amanda is going to be happy... we have it all, Sheriff."

"We do," he agreed with a grin. "This is all we need."

She connected their lips this time, and she continued to hold him close to her by his neck. The kiss was sweet and tender; they knew that it was all they could manage right now.

"And coffee," he said between kisses. "Lots of coffee."

Norma tilted her head back, her unique and angelic laugh bolting free and filling the room with harmony.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours!" he responded gleefully. "You wouldn't leave me alone all night."

"Oh, really?" she playfully pushed him back.

"You wanted to suck me dry," he added with a mischievous glare and flirty smirk.

She gasped in astonishment, pretending to be offended at his rightful accusation. "So what? As I recall, you had nothing to complain about."

He caught the playfulness in her eyes. "Oh, no. I am more than happy to let you. You can do whatever you want to me."

She got closer to his mouth, biting his lip gently. "Don't be so quick to agree."

He held the back of her head before she had time to pull away. Alex was quick to reciprocate her action and bit her lip. She squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck again. He was quick to run his tongue over her lip, brushing the slight sting away.

"You can do whatever you want to me, baby," his voice sounded rougher and daring this time around. Her insides wriggled in amusement.

"Can I?" her mind was running wild. She didn't know if she was feeling this way because of all the years of neglect, but she sure as hell wasn't going to keep wasting more time.

She bit his lip again with her eyes opened. He groaned in discomfort as she kept it captive between her teeth. His devilish hands grabbed tightly onto her ass, pushing her to him.

"We-we have to go," he said almost out of breath, their bodies swaying in that same spot in front of the sink.

"No," she whined softly, nipping his chin. "We'll be quick, I promise."

"We are never quick," he turned them around and moved his hands to her hips, hoisting her up of the far edge of the counter.

"You never are," she corrected, wrapping her legs around his waist, thinking how easy it is for him to make her climax.

He giggled low in his throat, his lips aching to touch hers again. His hand drifted under her skirt, gliding higher on her thighs, grabbing onto her underwear with force, starting to tug it down.

"We have ten minutes," he reminded her lowly, and he felt as her hands tried eagerly to unzip his pants.

"Plenty of time for me," she said smugly, feeling pleased with herself.

But he knew that she was just teasing him, provoking him to say the least. She knew that he would get so aroused that they'll be done in less than the time frame he's set up for them.

Her hands worked quickly, setting him free. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck, biting her sensitive flesh gently.

Alex brings her closer to the edge of the counter, finding her staring down at his member as soon as it sprung freely.

He watched as she chewed her lip, raising her eyes and finding him looking at her.

"You're wasting time," he warned.

"We've got plenty of time," she told him seductively, pulling him to her and grabbing him with her soft hand, aligning him in her entrance.

He pushed into her with no preamble, finding her incredibly wet and tight for him. She pushed her head back in pleasure, letting out a long and deep sigh. He took the opportunity to nibble her neck, licking the skin softly there.

She felt incredible, and he didn't know if he could last very long. He knows for sure that she's not going to. One thing he learned when he first made love to her was that she is quick to find her release. She climaxes so easily for him, and he loves it.

Years have gone by, and he still loves it. Some things never change.

"You're so wet," he chanted, feeling that peculiar tightness in his stomach. God, she feels incredible. "And you were playing hard to get?"

She smiled, but the grin vanished from her face after he slammed into her harder than before. A quiet moan replaced that beautiful smile, her face turning into something else. Something darker.

"Do you remember the last time we had sex on this counter?" she muttered hotly, traveling her hands to his neck.

"Of course I do," he said. "You were covered in whipped cream."

She connected their lips, kissing him hard and deep. He continued the frenzy action of his hips, thrusting into her in a quick motion.

"So were you," she pressed their foreheads together, their breaths way too short and frail.

"I've thought about that night a million times," he told her softly, grasping her hips and feeling that same tightness in his stomach as he pounded deep into her.

And Norma moaned again. And again. And again. That back and forth aroused them even more. Talking during sex was his favorite. It added a spike to the damn fire they're so good at building up.

"So have I," she confessed, and he stopped moving. Their breathing still coming hard and shallow, but he needed to hear this. "Every time I had to come down to the kitchen in the middle of the night... I would think about that night. Always."

His heart fluttered happily, and he smiled, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Always?" he dared, enjoying watching as her eyes drifted shut and her mouth opened the moment he rocked inside her again.

"Always," she moaned, her hands holding him by his torso, urging him on.

And he kissed her like a hungry man, someone starved. He couldn't believe that they were here. That they gave their hearts a chance to be happy again, to become the family they were supposed to be.

This is what he wanted and what he needed the most. His wife. His perfect wife. His daughter. His family. He was finally able to breathe without the feeling of being stabbed repeatedly with sharp knives over and across his lungs. He was free at last.

As her moans and gasps got louder, it was difficult for him to keep a set pace. He started losing control, and an uneven rhythm slowly pulled him under, giving her his all.

Her muscles clenched around him and he couldn't find a reason not to let go and give her exactly what she's asking for. His hands gripped hard her creamy thighs, and she squealed in delight, her orgasm taking her away from him.

But he was about to go with her, as he felt an almost-like spasm build up inside the pit of his stomach, the friction and tightness around his member took him under, and he had no idea how to come back up.

Norma's voice trembled in pleasure as his name bolted free in the most sensual way. He'd never get tired of hearing her scream his name whenever her orgasm takes her to another dimension. It was music to his ears.

His thighs quivered as he spilled inside of her, groaning loudly in her ear, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Her hands held tightly onto the back of his head, her body twitching under his touch.

They both found it extremely hard to breathe in, the air around them suddenly gone. Her chest heaved with trouble, pressing hard against his own. He tilted his head back and rested his forehead against hers.

While their foreheads were still pressed together, he managed to turn his head lightly to his right, locating the digital clock on the stove.

"Seven minutes," he panted, loving the smile slowly creeping on her face.

"We've done better than that," she clarified out of breath, smiling wide. "Remember the squad car? It took us less than five minutes if I remember correctly."

"You were ruthless," he remarked. "I was patrolling the streets of White Pine Bay, Mrs. Sheriff."

"You love the risk of getting caught. You're such a fan of it. Don't lie."

He had to chuckle at that. "I sure am. It's not every day that my wife comes to have a little bit of fun in the middle of the day."

"While on patrol," she added smugly.

"While on patrol," he repeated after her with the same keenness.

He took his time and contemplated his precious Norma. He couldn't believe that God, the destiny―life would reward him with such a fantastic companion. That he had a daughter because of her and he's stronger than he's ever been for that same reason.

"I love you," she said charmingly, her eyes also inspecting his sharp features.

"I'm sorry? I didn't-I couldn't hear you..." he got closer to her, his ear close to her mouth.

She laughed, and he loved it. He always did that. He would never get tired of hearing those words, especially after going years without hearing it.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," she pampered his face with miniature, wet kisses. He was in cloud nine.

"I love you more, baby," he searched for her mouth, kissing her lips tenderly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck again and he took the opportunity to slide her off the counter, disconnecting their bodies in the process.

"Let's go," he said casually, getting her down, her barefoot feet touching the cold ground. "My other woman is waiting for us."

Norma laughed, collecting her underwear from the floor. Alex assembled himself back into his briefs, zipping his pants back up.

"Is she pretty?"

" _Very_. Reminds me of her mom. And, damn! You gotta' meet her mom. The sexiest woman alive."

She nibbled her lip and smirked, stepping towards him. "I heard she's married, though."

Oh, how she's missed this! Talking about themselves as if they were someone else.

He shrugged his shoulders and pressed her to him. He inhaled deeply, his nose obtaining the fresh strawberry scent of her hair.

"You're right. She married that Sheriff guy, didn't she?"

She grinned brightly. "She did."

"Smart girl. He gets to show her off to the rest of the town, and no one can do anything about it. Not even me."

Norma sucked her teeth. "I'm sorry. Bad luck, huh? A bit of back luck mixed with horrible timing."

"It's okay," he said modestly. "That Sheriff must make her pretty happy."

"He does," Norma giggles, her laughter transmitting to him, his act decaying in front of her. "He makes her the happiest woman alive."

He tugged her closer to him, talking imminent to her lips. "I'm glad. She deserves that and much, _much_ more."

* * *

 **A/N:** A quick update because I had this sitting in my documents for a while. When I update my other stories (or create new ones), it doesn't mean that I've forgotten about this one or _Alone In Love_. Sometimes ideas and the so needed inspiration comes to me and I have to write them down and update them before I forget about them. My life is a little hectic right now with the baby and all. But I promise you that I write every chance I get (including at work) so bear with me please. I could never forget about you guys. I very much appreciate every review, every PM that I receive. They make me extremely happy. Thank you always for your kind words; mostly for sticking with me through all these years. And don't worry babes, I'm going to keep Normero alive for a really long time.

Xx


	13. Fish Eggs & Coffee

Norma sits comfortably and squirms on the passenger seat of the SUV, feeling less frightened than she did the night before. Things between her and Alex were better than ever, and although they still have a lot to talk about, they decided to focus on their daughter and on getting her better. Everything else easily falls into second place.

They're on their way to Amanda's favorite yogurt place, the one in the city, the one Alex took her to on her birthday. They made a promise that they'd have ice cream for breakfast and that's what they're doing.

Dr. Kirby spoke wonders about Amanda, gloating to Alex and Norma about how amazing their daughter is. How intelligent and courteous; how observant. They weren't surprised, as people tend to load them with compliments, congratulating them for raising such a smart and kind little girl. It hasn't been easy to raise their little girl in two different environments; she's always had two separate households and the idea of giving her daughter a broken family kept Norma up most of the nights.

But things are bound to change and for the better and it was time to talk to Amanda. She's always asked them, individually, if they still love each other. They separated before Amanda was born. So, Amanda doesn't know what being in love is or feels like. She's never seen her parents being affectionate towards each other. She's never seen them kiss like people do in the movies. She's never seen them holding hands or telling each other how much they love the other. She never has. So why is it that she's always intrigued to know if they still have that love for each other? A love she's never witnessed between them?

The question always messed with Norma's head. Was it possible that her child could perceive what was going on between them? The tension? The guilt? The love? She never knew how Amanda could sense or know these things. Norma always tried to play it off, dismissing the thought from her head. _'She's just a kid. It's all in her imagination, right?'_

Norma felt Alex's hand reaching for her, his fingers interlacing with her own. She tried as best as she could to hide the affection from Amanda, although it was almost impossible to control themselves. Alex was dying to kiss her, and she wanted to be all over him; to be able to caress his chin, his cheeks. She wanted more than anything to lean over and plant kisses on the side of his neck and watch him try to keep his eyes on the road, but she knew better than to do all of that in front of Amanda just now.

"And what else did you do, honey?" Norma directed her question to her daughter, who's gladly telling them about all the little goodies and rewards she got for being a good girl. Norma locked eyes with Alex for a moment, keeping their clasped hands laying delicately on her lap. Her free hand drew lazy circles against his knuckles.

"I watched a lot of TV," her little voice coming from the back on the SUV. "And they gave Lucille a lollipop, but it melted."

"You did very well, baby. I'm proud of you for spending a night at the hospital and taking it like a champ!" Norma states, her body somewhat turned, facing her daughter in the back seat.

"I am too, monkey," Alex chips in, locating his daughter's blue eyes on the rearview mirror.

Amanda smirks proudly at her parents, achieving her goal at making them proud.

Their daughter continued to chant about the bedtime stories that the nice lady nurse read to her and Lucille, telling her parents about the clowns that came in early in the morning and brought her breakfast.

"They had balloons," she continues happily. "Balloons and real bunnies."

Alex and Norma are glad that her night wasn't as bad as they'd imagine it would be. Their little girl wasn't so little anymore, and Norma didn't like how independent she was becoming. The egotistical side of her wanted Amanda to stay little forever. It pained her knowing that she's growing up _this_ fast.

Norma glances back again, turning her attention back to her four-year-old, absentmindedly pulling on Alex's arm, her free hand roaming up his forearm a bit. The action was completed shielded from Amanda, who at the moment is looking out the window, oblivious to such an innocent act between her parents.

Before they left the hospital, they had a serious discussion with Dr. Kirby about Amanda's condition. They discussed the importance of allowing her sweets from time to time and ceding her a lot more healthy carbs for lunch and dinner.

Hypoglycemia is something you have to carry with you for the rest of your life. A very well needed conversation was also held with Amanda. Explaining to her the situation and what exactly happened to her and what they'd do moving forward.

Alex refused to keep this from her, wanting his daughter to be fully aware of what's happening with her body so that she would be able to detect the difference between hunger and a tummy ache.

No medicine was prescribed, no insulin either. It wasn't diabetes, but it was just as dangerous. Norma agreed to Kirby's advice of granting her more juice over dinner, organic ones, other than having her drinking water all the time.

Amanda seemed to understand the terms and conditions of what was now happening with her body. They've asked them to bring her back once a week over the next month, wanting to monitor her blood sugar levels, to detect how well her body is adapting to this significant change.

"Do you know where we're going?"

Amanda shakes her head, looking for her father's eyes in the mirror.

"Guess..." he encourages her, a smirk planted on his face.

"Do you remember what we agreed on last night?" Norma asks.

It takes her a second, and Norma can tell the exact moment the idea clicks in her head. "Ice cream?"

"Yes!" she chuckles. "We're getting ice cream!"

"Really, mommy!?" the excitement in her tiny, sweet voice melted Norma's heart.

"We promised, didn't we?"

"Yes," she grins.

"And what do we do when we make promises?"

"We don't break them," Amanda replies and extends her tiny hand, sticking her pinky out for Norma to grab. Alex is lovingly holding her hand, but she reaches out and locks pinkies with her daughter. The movement made it uncomfortable for them to still be holding hands, so Alex lets her go, only to settle his hand on her thigh.

"That's right," Norma tells her while Alex works on finding a parking spot, settling to park in front of the venue, the streets a bit crowded still.

He had to turn off the engine, and he removed his hand from her thigh, Norma immediately missed his warmth.

"Wait until mommy unbuckles your seat belt, munchkin," Alex instructs her, turning off the engine and looking out for incoming traffic, purposely keeping Norma and Amanda on the safe side of the sidewalk.

Amanda yelps in happiness and excitement, not believing that she was getting ice cream before breakfast. Her mother would never approve of this. But she wasn't about to question their judgment at this point.

He got out and walked around the SUV, finding Norma unbuckling their excited daughter. He bites his lip as he watches her body leaning inside the SUV, the form of her long back and butt exposed to him. Amanda wasn't paying the slightest attention to his actions, and so he felt bold enough to do as he pleased.

He starts gliding his hand from the nape of her neck, down her back, his hand halting its movement at her ass, squeezing her flesh a bit. He smiled as he heard the way her voice faltered, whatever she was telling Amanda got caught in her throat, words not daring to come out.

He releases her and Norma straightens her back, finding his eyes. He shrugs innocently at her as if he didn't do anything wrong. But Norma gets out of Amanda's way, purposely bumping into him, her backside brushing lightly against his pelvis. Alex nibbles his lip as his hand finds her hip, squeezing tightly.

"You're going to pay for this," he whispered against her neck, his hot breath causing goosebumps to flare on her feathery skin.

She pushes her ass deeper against him, using the leverage to close the SUV door. She looks over her shoulder, as innocently as possible and whispers back, "You started it."

It takes him a second or two to gather his cool. He watches as his lovely wife and daughter roam towards the front door of the store. Even if he tried to describe the happiness that was rushing through his veins just now, he couldn't. He's brought Amanda to this yogurt place countless of times. Not once he ever had Norma tagging along.

Watching them together has always been fascinating to him. To see how good of a mother, she is to his sweet little girl. Although she may not think so, Alex is certain that she's the best mom he could have chosen for their child.

He finally caught up to them, holding the door open for his princess and his queen. Norma smiles at him as she walks in, brushing her fingers lightly on his forearm. He smirks broadly, and what a fantastic smile that was.

"Mommy, can I get the big cup?" Amanda looks up at her mother, not releasing the tight hold she had on her hand.

"Yes, baby. Go."

Amanda takes off, speed walking through the small crowd to get the biggest cup there was. The baby pink skirt of her dress twirling in delight after every step she takes.

And before Norma could get any farther away from him, he reaches for her, taking advantage of not having Amanda around even if it was for a couple of seconds.

"Come here," he murmurs hotly as he pulls her to him, his left hand snaking across her flat stomach, her back now resting against his hard chest. Norma giggles and squirms in his arms, trying to get away.

"Alex!" she exclaims smiling, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering their wings at full speed.

She tries to get out of his grasp, her blue eyes looking for Amanda, finding her reaching for the biggest cup on the table.

The more forbidden it is, the more he wants it. They don't want Amanda to see them this way, not until they talk to her, but they have to admit that it's pretty alluring to do this, especially now.

"I can't wait to get you out of this," he whispers in her ear, nibbling her earlobe with much gentleness as he gives her skirt a light tug.

She giggles nervously now, not believing that the situation was turning her on in a ridiculous way. She bites her lip as the air is taken out of her lungs and turns around in his arms.

"Stop," she whines with a playful glare and radiant smile. "She's going to see us."

Alex peers back at Amanda, finding her talking to another kid a bit older than her, accompanied by her mother. He saw and the chance and took it. Her positions his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in. Their lips crashed together the way the waves crash upon the shore. Slow at first but then all at once.

He feels her tongue on his lip, and he allows her to invade his mouth. Norma hums under her breath, and Alex loves it, a peculiar spark running down his groin. It's painful but alluring at the same time.

They pull away, completely forgetting about the rest of the world; including Amanda. Norma turns around, a tiny gasp escapes her, and she holds her breath. Alex looks back towards the corner of the room and finds Amanda making her way to them, cup in hand.

Norma looks back at him and breathes in. He has her lipstick smeared on his lips, her eyes widen in shock, and Alex proceeds to give her a strange look.

"All set?" Norma asks her, brushing her bangs with her fingers, clearing her throat. Amanda nods in response, utterly oblivious to everything happening around her. "Go choose your flavors. We'll be right there."

"Okay."

Norma looks back at him and waits until Amanda is out of earshot to speak again.

"Seriously?!" she questions, the smile on her face making it hard to keep her rigid posture and pretend exasperation at her impatient husband. She gets closer to him, his eyes consuming her wholly as she runs her thumb across his lower lip, trying to clean the pink smudge away. "You have lipstick everywhere."

"It's your fault," he announces.

Norma giggles lowly, relocating her thumb to the corner of his mouth. "You're so good at blaming others but yourself, Sheriff."

"What? It is your fault. You're the one wearing lipstick."

"Well, you kissed me first."

"And?" that sparkle that she loves so much was back, taking her breath away.

"Behave," she says at last.

She takes his hand and leads him to where Amanda is hopelessly staring at the different flavors as if it was the first time she's seen them. Alex lets go of her hand but only to pick up his daughter. He groans as if she was way too heavy for him to handle, and she giggled delightfully.

"You're thinking of switching flavors on me? I thought we had a deal."

"I think I want strawberry cheesecake," Amanda tells him with a smile. Alex switches her from one arm to the other.

"What?" he pretends to be offended as she suddenly, and without discussion, changed their ordeal. "What happened to our chocolate and coconut mix? Remember? I always eat from yours."

"But I think you'll like strawberry cheesecake," she defends lightly, trying to prove her point.

Norma steps back and lets them be. She thinks about how similar his actions are when it comes to Amanda. He tries whatever and everything under the sun to make her smile. It doesn't matter what it is, he always tries to be as goofy as possible, and it melted Norma's heart to see him act so careless with her, so cheerful.

A smile blossomed her face when she heard the way he continues to bug her, relishing how she laughs in his arms.

Norma tells them that she's going to go reserve the fluffy pink couch towards the back of the venue, the one stashed in the back almost absent from view to the public. She wishes it was available, for she's not bold enough to tell people to move because she has some private manner she needs to discuss with her family.

' _Move. This couch is mine,'_ she would say if she had the courage to, but she would choose a table instead, not daring to go off on anyone that early in the morning.

She turns the corner and spots the couch available for her to flop down on and she smiles gratefully. She'd hate to have this talk with Amanda where people could easily overhear them and give them dirty and annoying looks.

Talking about this in public was something that Norma didn't want to do, but Alex found helpful.

"She'll be eating her favorite ice cream," he had explained to her while he caressed her naked back. "We could talk to her about anything."

But she wasn't so sure. She's spent the last four years trying to shield her daughter from a toxic relationship between her parents. One that she could witness anyone. But it turns out, Alex wasn't who she thought he was. After Norman's death, she lived to blame him for everything bad that's ever happened to her. She even blamed getting pregnant on him; when she didn't do much to prevent it in the first place.

Then the anger and grudge inside her decided that he would be just like Sam; except he wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. She thought that neglecting him from spending time with his daughter would bring out the Alex shielded inside that stoic body, a sole facade that would crumble in front of her eyes.

But it didn't. And he didn't. He proved to Norma that he was all in. That he would be with her through thick and thin; in sickness and in health. Throughout her pregnancy, through it all. He's come to prove he's the best thing that's ever happened to her and she couldn't feel luckier.

Norma gets comfortable on the couch, her leg tucked and hidden under her skirt, her arm draped lazily over the backrest of the sofa. The large windows grant you the perfect view of the busy city, people walking their dogs, others holding cup holders with everyone's favorite drinks in tow. Some reading the paper with a cigarette sticking to their mouths.

But her attention was brought back to planet earth when she spotted Alex walking towards her, not paying attention to her whatsoever, but with his eyes glued on his daughter. Amanda held her cup perfectly with two hands, and Norma could spot a few of her toppings surrounding the big mountain of frozen yogurt.

He held two cups of coffee in hand, and she had to smile at the sight. ' _Lots of coffee_ ,' she remembers. They're both running on two hours of sleep, but she didn't care, and she was sure that Alex didn't either. She couldn't love this man more if she even tried.

"Look at my fish eggs," Amanda instructs her mom, standing in front of Norma and showing her what seems to be bursting boba.

Norma smiles. "Fish eggs?"

Amanda nods smartly, allowing her mother to hold her cup of yogurt as she assembled herself right next to her on the couch. "Do you remember Finding Nemo?"

"Yeah," Norma continues to inspect the tiny pink bubbles inside her cup.

"They look just like the eggs that ugly, mean fish ate," she explains coolly.

And they do. They look just alike. What a tremendous imagination.

Norma looks at Alex, finding his eyes already on her. He smiles at her, a minute smile that says so much.

"Daddy picked them."

"They're good," Alex assures, hunkering right next to Amanda.

"Here," Amanda reaches for her spoon while Norma still held onto her green cup. Her little hand takes hold of the pink spoon, scooping a couple of 'fish eggs' accompanied by a big chunk of strawberry and coconut yogurt.

Norma opens wide, allowing Amanda to feed her. The second chews, they burst in her mouth, causing Norma to frown at the weird sensation.

"Oh, come on. They're not that bad."

"They're not," Norma delegates. "But I can't stop thinking about the fact that they _do_ look like fish eggs."

"You just murdered Nemo," Alex says with a straight face.

"Daddy!" Amanda sounds baffled but laughs anyway.

Norma blatantly shoves Alex and bites her lip to try and hide her smile. What a jerk. What an astounding and witty jerk.

"I won't tell," he promises Amanda, not daring to peel his eyes off Norma. "But my deputies might come looking for mommy for an attempt of murder."

Norma giggles freely, handing Amanda her yogurt, not wanting it to melt before she had time to enjoy it fully. Amanda starts eating, and Alex silently gives Norma the cup of coffee he bought for her.

"You need this more than I do," he winks at her, and her heart stops. ' _What a tease, Romero,'_ she wanted to express. But she didn't because he might be correct after all. She needs the caffeine for the lack of sleep but to gain courage as well.

But it was impossible to look away. Those caramel eyes entirely melt her in a marvelous way. Amanda wasn't paying the slightest attention just now, and Norma noticed. Alex looks at Amanda, then back at Norma, and he starts sliding his right arm over the backrest of the couch, reaching slowly to grab onto Norma's shoulder, squeezing her cautiously.

Instead of pulling away this time, she gives him a kind smile and leans her head on top of his hand. She raises her shoulder, keeping his hand confined between it and her cheek. Alex blows her a kiss, a really quiet one and the butterflies in her stomach wake again.

He assembles his hand to caress her cheek, all while looking deep into those baby blue eyes that make him go crazy. The lighting on this side of the venue was incredible, giving her eyes an almost white tone.

Feeling as blunt as ever, she turns her head and plants a chaste kiss on the palm of his hand. It reminded him of that time when she compared their happy lives to a movie. It's such a small gesture but with so much meaning. He wanted to kiss her right there, he was dying to. But he couldn't, and that brought him back to his senses, remembering why they were really there.

He removes his hand from her face, instantly missing her soft skin against his fingertips.

"Monkey?"

Amanda hums under her breath, her eyes still focused on her yogurt.

"We-we want to talk to you about something."

Norma immediately started feeling that tingling sensation at the bottom of her feet that she's never liked. Her stomach suddenly turned in knots, and she found it hard to breathe.

Amanda looks back at him, her eyes the same color blue as her mother's.

"About what Dr. Kirby said?" she asks in a low voice, as if afraid to ask or continue talking about her 'sickness'.

"No, about something else," Alex responds calmly, running his hand through her soft, long hair.

"Okay," she utters sadly. "Am I in trouble?"

It's never happened that she has both parents breathing the same air, under the same roof, clarifying her that they had something important to talk about.

"Of course not," Norma speaks, acquiring Amanda's attention. "You're not in trouble. You haven't done anything wrong. We-we just, we want to ask you a few questions…"

"About what?"

Her big blue eyes were filled with concern and sorrow. Norma's heart shrinks every time she sees this look on her daughter's face. It usually happens when she's scared; when she's afraid of something.

But the moment Amanda really did think that she was in big trouble, although told otherwise, was when her mother took away her cup of yogurt, placing it on the table in front of them, the table that also had their two cups of coffee sitting on top.

Norma is willing to try a different approach, wanting Amanda to do all the talking.

"You're always asking me why your dad and I live on separate houses, is that right?" Norma begins, her tone of voice passive and soft.

She nods in response, keeping her big, scared eyes focused on her mother.

"Why is that? Does it make you feel sad that we don't live together?"

Amanda breaks eye contact with her mother, focusing her eyes on her folded hands on her lap. And when she didn't respond right away, it pained Norma grandly. She locked eyes with Alex for a brief moment, her hand reaching for Amanda's chin, forcing her daughter to face her.

"Does it?"

The little shrug of her shoulders stole the words Norma had hanging at the tip of her tongue. Amanda looks broken, completely different than she did two minutes ago. She refused to meet the baby blue of her mother's eyes. She didn't want to look at her mother.

Norma dips her head, trying to catch Amanda's eyes, but the act was futile. Norma looks at Alex again, who is sitting there with his shoulders low and heavy. His eyebrows are furrowed in concern.

But Norma wants to know what Amanda's feeling. She glides off the couch immediately and crouches in front of Amanda, grasping her knee with her left hand and reaching for her face once again.

"Amanda?"

Her little girl locks eyes with her, and Norma is quick to spot the tears daring to come out.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Norma asks with concern, her hand brushing back her brown hair.

Alex gets to her level, squatting right next to Norma, his daughter obtaining their undivided attention. A thick tear rolls down her cheek, but she's still choosing to stay quiet.

"Talk to us," Alex finally speaks, wiping away her tear with the pad of his thumb. "What's bothering you? What's on your mind?"

Norma was glad that he talked to Amanda like a grown up and not like the child that he is. They've always empowered her to speak her mind, to say what's in her head, to speak up. But noticing the way she was slowly shutting them out was something that neither one of them could ignore.

"I don't like it when it's just mommy and me," Amanda wails, more tears slipping out but directing her words to Alex.

Norma couldn't find the courage to speak. She felt as if someone had punched her in the pit of the stomach, knocking all the air out of her lungs.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks gently as if talking to a stranged kid looking for help.

Amanda looks back at Norma, her tired little blue eyes inspecting her mother as if it was the first time she's seen her.

"You're always sad," Amanda tells her. "You always cry in your room, right after you tuck me in. You think I don't notice, but... but I do. All the time."

Norma couldn't speak. She was unable to even think.

"You still cry, mom," she revealed. "Every night."

Alex looks back at Norma, her eyes heavy and full of tears. He could almost picture the black cloud that hovered over Norma just now. The circumstances reminding him of that time when they found Norman's body in the basement. Her facade almost as sad as that day.

"I'm sad that we don't live together," Amanda reciprocates as she wipes her own tears. "I'm sad that I don't see daddy all the time... and... and..."

"And what?" Alex whispers, his eyes back on his daughter.

"And it makes mommy sad, too," she told him, her tone sure and her eyes determined. She spoke like she knew what she was talking about. Like a teenager does when they've got an accurate response to whatever argument might come their way. Amanda was ready to bicker right back with all the confidence of the world.

Norma looks away from them, her hand absentmindedly wiping away her tears. She didn't want them to take pity on her. Not now. Not after everything.

"Bobby from school calls me an orphan," she confesses. "I told her that she didn't know the meaning of an orphan. That she was wrong," Amanda looks back at her mother, who is now looking right at her with red eyes. "Then she said that if my parents aren't together... I might as well be an orphan."

"She _is_ wrong," Alex tells her in a demanding tone. Not wanting Amanda to believe something so spiteful, so primitive. "You're not an orphan. You have parents who love you more than anything in this world, you hear me? And you are not to make friends with that Bobby girl. I don't like her."

Amanda shrugs her left shoulder. "I told her not to talk to me anymore. She tells lies."

"Good," Alex states with a sigh.

"Mommy?"

Norma continues to stare at his daughter with a wrecked glare.

"Yes, honey?"

"Is it my fault that you're sad all the time? Is it because of me?"

"No! No-no. No. Of course not," she is quick to tell her, her voice no longer stuck in her trachea. "You..." she takes a deep breath, not allowing the bad thoughts to invade her mind again. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You, and Dylan, and..."

Alex closes his eyes. _And Norman_.

Her voice breaks. "You-you are that little ray of sunshine in my darkest days."

Amanda listens carefully and opts to keep her mouth shut. Her big eyes imploring for some remedy, for a quick fix to this horrible mess.

"I didn't know that you-that you know about mommy crying every night."

"I always hear you..."

"I'm sorry," Norma implores, tears rolling down her damped cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. I always thought I had everything under control, but..."

"I always wanted to go talk to you and hug you. Everyone needs a hug when they cry."

Both Alex and Norma let out a breathy laugh. Amanda is the sweetest little girl that ever lived.

"Can you hug me now?" Norma asks with teary eyes but a smile planted on her face.

Amanda slides off the couch with Norma's assistance. She wraps her tiny arms around Norma's neck, resting her cheek on her shoulder.

Norma crying got potent as the seconds ticked by. She's tried so hard to pretend to be happy, to keep a smile on her face in order to fool a little girl around when in reality, she was the one being fooled. Amanda's noticed every change in her mood; she's heard her cry herself to sleep countless times.

"I'm sorry," Norma pleads with need. "I'm so sorry, my sweet, sweet angel."

Amanda only held her tighter, squeezing her eyes shut in the process. Alex was simply sitting there, not knowing if he should feel relieved or concerned.

Norma breaks the embrace, keeping Amanda close to her, still.

"I love you more than anything on this earth," Norma murmurs, her arms encircling Amanda's waist.

"And the ocean?"

Norma smiles. "And anything in the ocean, and everything underground."

"I love you too," she tells her kindly, her voice an almost-there whisper.

"And I love you too, daddy," Norma smiles at the mere thought of Amanda never wanting Alex to feel left out.

Alex wanted this to be their moment, so he only smiled back at her, squeezing her cheek.

"And you know who else I love?" Norma suddenly asks acquiring Amanda's attention.

"Dylan?"

"Yes, Dylan. But who else?"

She seems thoughtful and squints her eyes at her mother.

"Emmy?"

Norma nods. "Who else?"

Amanda looks at her and tries to think if she's left someone out. She knew her family was small, but she didn't mind. She couldn't think of anyone else.

"I don't know," Amanda confesses sourly, hating that she couldn't figure it out on her own.

Her mother smiles at her once again. "Think."

And then it clicked. It was as if an imaginary lightbulb had turned back its shining light above her head. Her blue eyes dart back to her father, her father, who simply sat there, as passive as ever, contemplating them.

When Amanda looks back at Norma, she finds her mom smiling broadly at her. This has to be it.

"Daddy?"

Norma simply nods, affirming her doubt.

"You love daddy?"

"I love your dad very, very much," Norma confesses proudly. Amanda looks back at him, her face still unreadable.

"I told you," she tells him, that same stern look on her face.

Alex bursts in laughter and Norma follows.

"Told you what, Alex?" that sparkle in her eyes was back.

But Amanda beat him to it. "I've always told daddy that you love him."

"Really?" Norma grins happily. "And what has been his response?"

"That you're grown-ups and things are complicated," she says casually. "But I always told him."

"And what did you know about that, huh?" Norma asks, intrigued.

"Mommy, I've seen the way you look at daddy. You look at him the way Cinderella looks at the Prince."

"I see," Norma nods, biting her lip to hide her smile.

"And you look at her the same way," Amanda tells him.

"You're very observant," Alex says, kind of annoyed at his daughter's wittiness. "Wonder where you got that from."

Amanda simply smiles a shy smile, showing no teeth.

"I know that we haven't been able to spend time together the way a real family does..." Norma starts. "And we have a lot to talk about, but now it's not the right time. I want you to understand everything when the time comes. I promise you that I'll be opened and honest with you and tell you everything you need to know, okay?"

"Okay," Amanda replies quickly.

"And last night, your dad and I had time to talk. We were able to express our feelings and talk about how much we mean to each other. Before I got pregnant with you, before I knew you were in my belly, your dad and I decided to go our separate ways. And-and then we found out that I was pregnant with you and that changed everything. But for the better. I tried to get rid of him, but life had other plans for me. I love him very much," she admits shyly, keeping her eyes on Amanda. "We both love each other, and we want to show each other how much. Starting today, starting right now."

"We want to know, we-we want to know how you feel about me moving in with you and mom..." Alex pitches in, the knot at the pit of his stomach only becoming tighter as he waits for his daughter to react.

Silence creeps between them, and Norma starts to panic. Amanda's eyes go from Norma to Alex, and vice-versa.

"Would-would you like that?" Norma asks, her throat suddenly gone dry. "To have daddy around all the time?"

"What's going to happen to his house?" Amanda questions with a dubious glare.

Norma looks at him, imploring for an escape.

"I'd move most of my stuff into mommy's house, and maybe I can start renting it for the time being."

Alex admits that Amanda's not reacting the way he had expected. She is acting the exact way he'd picture it in his head. She hates the idea. It's too soon, isn't it? It's all too much for her to handle. She must be so confused.

Norma sighs deeply, giving Alex a concerned look. He returns it, not wanting to hide from her the anxiety taking over his entire being just now. He was sure she could see it, too.

"Amanda?" Norma speaks softer than she ever has today. "You-you're not... Don't you think it's a good idea? We would be together, all of us. The way we've always wanted, honey..."

But her tiny brain could not wrap around the changes that were to come. Amanda didn't know how to feel, she didn't know if there'd be enough room for the three of them.

"I just-" she looks back at Norma, a small frown reflected on her face. "I'm trying to think..."

"What, honey?"

"We need an extra cabinet in the bathroom," she says casually, a smirk finally creeping on her face, reaching her eyes. "Daddy has way too many body washes and shampoos."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I had a hard time writing Amanda this time around. It seriously ended up with me getting a horrible, unnecessary migraine. She's a happy, loving kid. But the news about Alex moving in caught her off guard―we'll learn more about that in the next chapter. Hope that this chapter exceeded your expectations... if it didn't... I'm sorry. :(_


	14. Back To December

_'These days I haven't been sleeping_

 _Staying up playing back myself leaving_

 _When your birthday passed and I_ _didn't call_

 _And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

 _I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

 _And realized I'd loved you in the fall_

 _And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

 _You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye..._

 _So this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I go back to December all the time_

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

 _I go back to December all the time'_

* * *

"I'm going to open the office, why don't you head upstairs and get her settled?" Norma asks, handing Alex the infamous Lucille and the balloons Amanda brought back with her including a hospital bag full of goodies.

"Sure," he responds gladly, taking the items from her. "Hey, are you okay? You didn't say much on our way home."

 _Our home._

Norma takes a deep breath, her eyes following her little girl who at the moment is roaming up the steps with excitement. But instead of answering him, she shrugs her shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" he gets closer to her, his hand enclosing around her waist and he is glad that she is no longer shying away from his touch. Amanda knows about them and there was no need to hide the affection from her anymore.

"I don't know," she looks close to crying. Her eyes fail to meet his own and he grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"It's going to be okay, baby," he promises with authority.

"She-she didn't take it well, did she? Is this too much for her? Are we-are we giving her more than she can handle right now?"

Alex looks at her, his orbs eyeing her with concern and asks instead. "Is this too much for you? Honey, if it is, we-we don't have to do this yet. We can let her warm up to the idea of seeing us together under the same roof."

"No, no! No, absolutely not. I'm not spending another night away from you."

"It's not just us anymore," he tells her, his voice calming her unsettled state. "We have to think about her. We have to think if this is what she needs right now."

"Are you-you don't want to move in anymore?" she questions with worry, her little eyebrow furrowed in dismay.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that if it's too much for her to handle right now, then we should wait. It's a big change for her. I don't want to confuse her."

"Alex, you're not some guy I picked up on the street. You're her father. You're not some stranger."

"I know that honey, I just-" he sighs. "You're right. I am her father. I'm not a stranger, but this change will affect her tremendously. If the idea of talking to her about us freaked me out, imagine what this is doing to me right now. I don't-I don't want to disappoint her. I've done that one too many times already."

"Alex..." Norma closes the distance between them, her demeanor falling in aguish and obvious distress. "You haven't- don't say that, please. You're the love of her life. Amanda can't go a day without mentioning you. That little girl's world revolves around you and disappointing her is not and never will be in her vocabulary."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do know that," she spits. "Please, I don't want you to worry about this. Don't make a decision right now, okay?"

He shakes his head. "I don't want to be away from you two, Norma. I'm tired of being alone, of being without you and my daughter."

"I know, honey," she whispers, her hand caressing his cheek. "But we're finally free. Free to love ourselves the way we've been wanting to for so long."

His hands encircle her waist, pulling her to him, the balloons dancing over her head. She presses her forehead against his own and wraps her arms around his shoulders the way she used to do years ago.

"I don't know how to do this," he confesses.

"Do what?"

"This. Be here, share a roof with the women of my life. Wake up and see both of you there, it's too much."

His tone had changed to a joyful one and he was smiling.

"Too much?" Norma grins.

"Yes," he kisses her lips. "I won't know how to handle so much love, so much perfection."

"I know what you mean. I'm not used to having such a handsome Sheriff walking around the house, cooking breakfast for his little girl, and helping her out with her homework after school and I'm looking forward to it. Such a turn on."

He smirks broadly. "Is that too sexy?"

"Too sexy," she agrees happily, crashing her lips with his. He chuckles and she swallows his laughter, a delighted feeling running through them just now.

"We'll be okay, Sheriff," she announces after breaking the kiss. "We still have a lot to go over, a lot of pending conversations but... I'm happy."

Hearing her say it made his heart flutter. "I'm happy, too. Too happy that I'm scared of ruining this. Of not knowing how to handle so much love."

Norma chuckles. "Terrified of stepping into new territory, Sheriff?"

Alex smiles and was about to give her a snarky reply when a loud screech could be heard from the top of the stairs.

"Daddy! Mommy! Hurry, please! I have to pee!"

They both look at each other with a sparse glint in their eyes. This is what their lives will consist of from now on and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"The boss is calling," Alex states, leaning in with the dorkiest smile and pecking her lips.

"You better go then, Sheriff," she smiles after returning his chaste kiss. "I'm right behind you."

"Don't take too long," he demands softly, kissing her again before pulling away. She watches him roam up the stairs and smiles, feeling the butterflies inside her stomach flapping their wings at full speed.

She bites her lip as she tries to tone it down a bit, completely failing at the task. But it's been years since she felt this happy, this liberal. And as much as she wants to feel guilty for being happy, she can't find a real purpose to be miserable again. She finally ran out of excuses and is willing to let fate take its course.

Amanda jumps up and down in one spot and Norma's heart explodes when she sees Alex running towards her, picking her up in his arms as her daughter shrieked in happiness, diminishing any doubts from her mother's head. They _are_ doing the right thing; they can finally be happy again.

She waits until they go out of sight and enter their house, walking back to the office with a happy soul, that gruesome weight she carried on her shoulders now gone. She's ready for a fresh start.

* * *

Norma gets a whiff of bacon as soon as she walks in. She could hear plates clinking together in the kitchen, followed by Alex's words and Amanda's laughter. She tries to tiptoe her way to the kitchen, walking very slowly as to not make any noise, not wanting them to know about her presence in the room.

"This goes first, daddy!" Amanda exalts suddenly.

"The ham!?"

"Mommy does it this way."

They both have their backs turn on her, and Norma couldn't see what they were doing nor talking about, but that didn't stop her from smiling, her wide smile reaching her eyes. She leans against the doorframe, crossing her arms across her chest and scrutinizing them without their knowledge.

"But I like my ham toasty and crunchy," he tells her, reaching out for the bag of oven-roasted turkey situated next to the dish rack.

Amanda stood on her purple stool, her tiny apron tied around her thin waist, her long hair covering the bright bow on her back.

"Last time you burned it," Amanda giggles, her tiny hands holding onto whisk with determination, her wrist twisting expertly the scrambled eggs.

"Okay, it was one time," Alex defends himself.

"Two times!" Amanda corrects eagerly.

Norma covers her mouth, her smile never dimming, brightening her face most delightfully. How many times had she dreamed of a morning like this? Just watching the love of her life and father of her child tending to Amanda's demands and doing everything under the sun to make her happy.

She wishes things were different and that she had made better choices. Everything seemed so complicated back then, almost impossible, even. _When it rains, it pours_ , Norma used to think.

She never knew how much she needed Alex until she lost Norman. She had lost everything and continued to push him away, to blame him for something he had no control over—she forced herself to live without him.

She found out how horrible it was to feel lonely again. How hard it was not to depend on his love after learning to do so in so little time. Norma never knew that she needed him to survive, that she needed his love, his compassion, and his support.

But even then, although knowing that she was deprived of a love so deep and pure, she still wouldn't budge. She spent days, weeks, even months isolated from the world. She hid under a multitude of duvets, hibernating from the cruel world, from her new, horrid reality.

Alex pushed and pushed and she refused to let him in. At some point, she felt like she hated him. That all the love she had in her heart had easily turned into hatred in a matter of seconds. That can't happen, right? You can't hate someone you once loved so, so much.

But she believed that she could, and so she did it. She hated the idea of him, of being emotionally connected to him, of granting him her heart in a silver platter. She cried herself to sleep every night; cried and cried until there were no more tears left.

"Mommy!" Amanda chants happily, bringing Norma back to earth. She sees both of them staring at her, and she blushes, knowing they just caught her staring at them.

"Yeah?"

"Daddy wants to cook the ham separately," Amanda explains with a smile. "He burns it every time."

"I do not!" Alex exclaims cheekily.

"You have to cut daddy some slack, okay? He used to eat nothing but TV dinners before he married me," Norma states with a shy grin, meeting his eyes and blowing him a kiss.

"Wow. Really? You had to tell her about my glorious bachelor life and eating habits? I had everything under control."

" _Horrible_ eating habits," she corrects as she reaches for the dish soap, opening the faucet and washing her hands.

"You didn't know how to cook before mom?"

Alex looks back at Norma and smiles at her, tilting his head at her for making Amanda believe such nonsense.

' _Before mom_ ,' he smiles at her remark. Before mom means before he fell in love with this amazing woman that turned his life upside down. Before he protected her from Zack, Keith, Abernathy, Bob Paris... Before he fell for her, for her eyes, her lips—before she became his entire world and he wasn't capable of functioning without her anymore.

"Of course I knew how to cook," he tells her. "I just never had the time to do it."

"So, you started cooking for him?" Amanda turns to her mother, looking up to find her same colored eyes.

"He used to visit sometimes and I would feed him leftovers," Norma smiles at the memory.

Alex remembers how nice it was to sit on a table surrounded by real people and not just the ones living inside his head. He was so used to eating those TV dinners alone that eating a real meal, with real people, felt utterly fantastic and enjoyable.

Then there was the infamous dinner with Norman, the one she was so nervous and angst for. One that ended up being the most tragic one of his existence; the last meal he shared with his wife.

"She always wanted me to come over," Alex expresses, obtaining Amanda's full attention.

"For what?" her innocent mind purely reflected on her angelic face.

"For leftovers!" Norma exalts with wide eyes, swinging the wet rag and hitting him on his chest. Then he laughed, and she loved him a little bit more for it.

"For leftovers," Alex repeats with a low chuckle, catching the rag before it had a chance to fall on the floor. He loves making her feel uneasy in front of their daughter.

Norma shakes her head and smiles, looking away and not daring to find his arduous gaze. He loves teasing her and she knows it.

"Your mom has always taken care of me," he says.

"You couldn't take care of yourself?" she asks naively and gets back to whisking her eggs to the best of her abilities.

"I could," he starts and Norma finally looks at him. "But no one takes better care of me than your mom, kiddo."

Norma looks at him with heart eyes; puppy dog eyes, whatever you want to call it. He's missed this specific look, the one that reminds him that nothing was really lost here; not the endless love, the hope, the faith, the forever promises.

And he can't take his eyes off her, he drowns in the depth of her blue spheres, the ones divulging her love for him, her devotion and infinite fondness. She gets closer, a shy and perfect smile coating her face. Her hand caresses his cheek and he tilts his head into her touch, closing his eyes as he sees her slowly approaching, as if afraid of scaring him away.

Her lips graze his own and he reciprocates her kiss with the same enthusiasm, his own hand reaching for her chin. But before any of them had time to fully enjoy it, Amanda took it upon herself to halt their intentions of continuing their innocent display of affection.

"No kissing!" she exalts bitterly, dropping her whisk and aiming to separate their connected lips. They laugh and break the kiss, Amanda's tiny hands pushing them apart, the little girl holding onto their shoulders for support.

"I can't kiss mommy?" Alex asks with a smile on his face.

"No!" Amanda frowns.

"Really?!" he asks as he pulls Norma towards him again as she giggles in his arms. "Ever?"

"Ever!"

* * *

Norma and Alex were forced to remember how painful yet entertaining it was to watch Frozen for the hundredth time. The Disney franchise is humongous and they're sure they know the dialogue to every movie under the sun.

After the first five times, Alex found himself singing along to Let It Go on his way to work one morning. He was laughing as if at some uproarious joke. He couldn't believe that this was his new reality and he couldn't imagine it being any other way.

But yet, here he was laying in bed with his wife and daughter, the two buried in quilts and freshly clean cotton. His laptop sitting by the foot of the bed. Amanda nicely cuddled between her parents as if that indeed was her nest. Alex lays on what used to and continues to be his side of the bed, leaving Norma protected and granting her the wishes of letting her sleep on the side further from the door.

Amanda's hair was splayed out, her dark locks pacifically laying on her sides. Her unicorn blanket wrapped around her tiny body, shielding it from the cold. It was merely the end of September, but the chilly weather squeezed itself through the cracks of the old wood that held this house in perfect place.

Alex refused to go back to work, and Norma didn't argue with that. She wanted nothing else but to spend the rest of her day with him and their daughter doing exactly this. The empty bowl of popcorn was removed from Amanda's cruel and obsessive possession after her third round, and Norma refused to feed her more sodium than necessary.

"You can't eat popcorn like this, Amanda," Norma had scolded. "I'm going to get you some water. If you keep this up, you're going to feel like you've been a hundred days in the desert."

Alex had to smile at her gentle yet powerful scolding. He was glad to see the two of them argue about the most insignificant things. He didn't know how he managed to lose so much time away from the two people he loves most. Thinking about it now makes his skin crawl in displeasure.

He looks away from the computer and looks at Norma, catching her eyes already on him. They smile at each other at the same time, his hand reaching for her chin. She scootches over but only slightly, not forgetting that Amanda is still settled between them.

She presses her lips together, demanding a kiss. Her body relaxes the moment his lips meet her own and he sighs against her almost immediately. It doesn't matter how long it's been, he'll always cherish her lips as if it's the first time.

Norma pulls back and breaks the kiss after a few seconds, leaving Alex wanting more and with a perplexed look.

"We don't want your other woman getting mad at me for being all over you," she comments and directs her gaze back to the movie. There was a sparse grin on her face when she said it.

"I'm hers but I'm also yours," he adds, his hand roaming and caressing her jawline, directing her face back to him. "No need to get all defensive, Mrs. Romero."

She loves when he calls her that.

"I'm not defensive!" she whisper-yells. "Not at all."

"Are you sure about that?" he adds with a snarky smirk. He could be so charming when he wanted to be.

Norma rolls her eyes and checks on Amanda, finding her dozing off little by little. Norma presses her index finger against her lips, signaling him to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb her sleep.

The movie continues to play in the background and they're no longer interested in watching it.

"I love this," she says dreamily, a serene cloud coated her angelic face. She's never looked so at peace before.

Alex smiles at her, the smile she's always loved. "Me too."

They didn't know that laying in bed with their daughter, watching Frozen and stuffing their face with popcorn could mean so much. The idea of spending the afternoon like this blew his mind, and it took him back to his bachelor days when he swore that he'd never have a family of his own, that he'll never become a parent nor a loving husband for that matter.

But now, laying like this, watching movies with his family means the world to him. He would not change this moment even if he had the chance to do so. Nothing else mattered to him. Nothing else.

He found himself lost in her eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes that own him. "I love you, my love."

Norma grins and continues to stare at him as if he was a piece of art. "I love you more."

He shakes his head. "That's impossible."

"No, Sheriff," she responds softly, her left hand reaching over Amanda's head to grab his stubby chin. She couldn't stop smiling and she grazed her thumb over his lower lip, craving to kiss him again.

Alex leans in and kisses her tenderly, as if afraid of breaking her if he didn't take it with ease. This woman controls his entire being, the way he feels and the way he wants to act. She was a powerful force that pulls him in, almost a magnetism he can't get out of.

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?" she asks suddenly, breaking the kiss but staying imminent to him. Her big blue eyes implored for leverage.

"Do you want me to?" he asks, his hand placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No."

"Okay," he simply says. "Then I won't."

"I don't want to send Amanda back to school tomorrow, either. I want to keep an eye on her. I'll monitor her blood sugar every two hours, and you can go with me to her appointment next week if that's okay?"

"Of course. I'll be there."

"I just—"

"What?" he raises her head, her blue eyes finding his own easily.

"I want to enjoy this... I want to wake up and see you here. I want you here. With me. With us."

He nods in agreement; that's what he wants, too.

"And I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

Norma closes her eyes and jawns lightly. "You promise?"

"I promise," he leans and kisses her forehead. He could tell from the redness of her eyes and the heaviness they both carried that she was exhausted.

"Sleep. Take a nap. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay, but stay with me," she sounded afraid and he wanted to reassure her that she had nothing to be afraid of. Not anymore.

"I'm taking a nap, too. I don't want to mention any names but..." he waited until he saw her smile; once he did, he continued. "Someone treated me badly last night and I need to sleep it off. My entire body aches."

Norma giggles lowly, her hand coming to rest on her mouth as she tries to muffle her giggles. "It wasn't that bad. I was cautious."

"Cautious?! You destroyed me," he smiles with wide eyes, his voice also soft and serene.

"Shhh!" she shushes feeling amused at his comment but remembering that they weren't alone. She looks at Amanda as a way of reminding him since it's obvious that he forgot about her presence.

"She's sleeping," he states and leans in, kissing her.

She didn't kiss him back because she couldn't quite wipe off the smirk off her face. "Behave."

"I don't want to behave. You didn't behave last night," he whispers against her lips. She laughs softly and he kisses her again, and this time she returns it gladly.

"Well, you're going to," she scolds happily. "Your daughter's here."

"She won't be tonight," he flirts and he pulls away, assembling himself back on his side of the bed. She gives him a devilish smile and tugs on the covers, pulling them over her body, and doing the same to Amanda.

The truth of the matter is that she loves his teasing, but she's exhausted, and so is he. The long night of lovemaking had taken a toll on them, and technically, they were still running on two hours of sleep, and the endless cups of caffeine only did so much.

She got comfortable but wouldn't take her eyes off him. She loved watching him watch her, his eyes always amorous and tender, no one's ever looked at her like that and she craved his affection more and more every time.

"I'll make you pay for that," she mutters hotly, her left hand tucked away under her pillow.

"I can't wait," he says with a devilish grin and she can't help but love his goofy remarks.

"I'm sure you can't," she giggles, reaching how to caress his cheek. "No mercy this time."

"Just how I like it," he lifts his head off the pillow, leaning towards her for one last kiss before their awaited nap.

"You're a masochist, Romero," she whispers and kisses him again.

She feels his smile on her mouth and their lips dance to a rhythm they know so well. He nips her bottom lip and he feels her hand snaking through the back of his neck, her fingers caressing the skin there.

"I am," he affirms. "And it's your fault."

They're in their own bubble, kissing and giggling like teenagers who are hopelessly in love, and Amanda shifts in her sleep, frowning and growling in annoyance at the mild disturbance.

They freeze, their mouths still attached. They wait until she stops moving, her little arm wrapping around Norma's waist, Amanda instinctively turning her back on her father. Norma breaks the kiss and looks down, only able to see the crown of her daughter's head. Alex tilts his head, in search of her mouth again.

He kisses her again, and she reciprocates the kiss with the same fervor. The butterflies in her stomach flap away their wings almost terribly, the sensation making her giddy and electrified.

"I can't wait," he says again, his breathing shallow and deep. He noticed her swollen pink lips and her dilated pupils, wanting nothing but to take her right here and now. He pulls back and sighs, knowing that they'll have to wait. It'd take some getting used to, making love only when it's appropriate and allowed. Amanda's going to be around all the time—they just have to find the right moment.

"I have to stop or else... I-"

"I know," she smiles sweetly, wanting to continue, too. "I know."

"Sleep," he presses their foreheads lightly. She nuzzles their noses together, taking a deep breath, breathing him in. All of him.

"I love you, baby," she whispers one last time, her eyes shutting against her will.

"I love you."

Alex plants a light kiss on her nose and proceeds to do the same to his daughter. When he glances back at Norma, she's already asleep, her face so serene and troubled-free. This is all he wants. This is all he'll ever believe in.


	15. Luscious Mistreatment

Norma wakes up, and there's still light on the other side of her window. She glances around and finds Amanda curled up next to her and Alex's laptop sitting at the feet of the bed. She rests her head back on her pillow and smiles, the dorkiest smile she's ever shown and feels almost ashamed for how happy she's feeling on the inside.

Although she wishes he had been next to her when she woke up, she's eager to know what he's doing in the kitchen. The entire house smells amazing, and she knew he was down there making dinner.

She untangled Amanda's tiny arms from around herself, kissing her forehead tenderly as she pulled the covers off her and got out of bed, covering Amanda again from the cold. She fumbles in bed, and Norma stays still until she's halted her movements.

The floor creaks beneath her feet, and she roams to the door, taking a glance at the clock before stepping out and shutting it after her. The fantastic aroma of whatever Alex was making filled her nostrils, and she found herself smiling again. She's been doing that so much, and she loved it.

Her hand caresses and glides softly over the handrail as she makes her way down the stairs. The exquisite smell became more potent as she turned the corner, her bare feet marching excitedly toward her husband; her sweet husband who's making dinner for her and their sleeping princess upstairs.

Just like she did that morning when she discovered them making breakfast, Norma leans pacifically against the doorframe and watches him move around the kitchen with his back turned on her.

She notices how he's changed out of the outfit he had when they opted for that nap, and he now had pajama pants and a navy blue t-shirt to match.

The way he waltzes around the kitchen projected the happiness and easiness he feels deep within. She couldn't help but feel the giddiness he was feeling just now, the amazing energy radiating off his body with full exertion.

"You're going to do all the cooking in this house if you keep this up, Romero," she sounds seductive as she makes her presence known to him.

He turns around with the butcher knife still in hand. He drops it immediately and meets her halfway with a smile on his face. He cups her face and connects their lips as if he's been in the desert, and he needs her to fulfill his quench.

"I can do all the cooking," he says hotly upon her lips. He travels his hands down her back, seizing her hips and squeezing them lightly. "One condition, though."

Norma wraps her arms around his neck and nips his bottom lip. She cries in pure glee as he lifts her off the floor, her legs rapidly encircling his waist.

"What condition?" she grins brightly, her face displaying nothing but warmth and high spirits.

"I'll do all the cooking if you take care of dessert," he says huskily, purposely intending a double meaning to it, his hands seizing her ass tightly.

She rests their foreheads together, glowing like a lame school girl. "You can have dessert any time you want."

"Oh, don't be so quick to agree," he smirks and kisses her neck, his tongue brushing her delicate skin. "I'm greedy."

"Too greedy for your own good, if you ask me."

He's about to protest and deny her rightful accusations when she crashes her lips against his, shutting him up. She feels his smile on her mouth and continues to kiss him like there is no tomorrow. If they were to be seen in public being this clingy and needy for each other, the town would never stop talking about them.

Norma loved when he picked her up like this. It was always alluring to see him perform such task almost effortlessly as if her weight was equal to a feather's. She cherished the idea of him taking her while standing up. The thought drives her crazy. There's just something about him taking charge and picking her up this easily that it always woke the sleeping beast within her.

Norma senses that he knows she likes it, and that's why he continues to do it. Although he also adored having her in his arms this way; he feels like he can keep her safe, protect her from the real world.

"What are you making? It smells amazing," she questions, her arms still coiled around his neck but her eyes concentrated on the stove.

He walks them back a little, standing right in front of the kitchen's sink.

"The steak is ready. So are the veggies. I'm just waiting on the corn and baked potatoes."

Her eyebrows rise in shock, and she licks her dry lips. "Really!?"

"Don't act so surprised, honey. You're hurting my feelings," he confesses with a smile.

"Oh. I'm not-I'm not, I just—" she cups his cheeks, forcing him to face her. "You cooked all of this?" she whispers, loving that he's cooked such a healthy meal for her and their daughter.

He nods and smirks. "I know how to cook. I just never found the time or encouragement to do it."

Norma continues to inspect the plates and bowls scattered around the counter. The steaks were neatly covered by a plastic lid, the mixture of broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots inside a glass bowl, too.

"I wanted to make dinner for you and my monkey. I might not be as amazing in the kitchen as you, but I know a few tricks or two."

"You could make me a grilled sandwich any day of the week, and I'm still going to love it, honey."

"Seriously?" he groans in false annoyance. "You're telling me that I could have made grilled cheese this whole time?"

Norma laughs. "Honestly, I wish you would have. Amanda keeps raving about how amazing your grilled cheese is that I need to find out for myself if it's truly better than mine."

"I do make a mean grill cheese," he agrees gladly, a proud glint in his caramel eyes. "Not that I want to toot my own horn but... I do."

"You can make me grilled cheese later," she comments ravishingly, pecking his lips for a second. "Thank you for this."

It's their first meal as a family together and for some reason, having him cook it made it even more special.

"Are you hungry?" he wonders, hoping that the aroma of freshly cooked steak would expose her appetite.

"I'm starving," she mentions innocently, but he has other plans.

"Are you?" he susurrates, his face transforming its appearance to a darker one, his eyes fully dilated. She knows this look.

"I am," she responds anyway, knowing what he was referring to. "Are you hungry?" she asks slowly, her fingers fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm starving," he says with a heavy sigh, starting to walk them out of the kitchen. She connects their lips, not wanting to spend another second without his touch; the need to feel him close was exasperating her.

"You want food?" she breathes, her forehead resting against his own. Her hot and enticing breath intoxicating him in the most sultry way possible.

"Not food, no," he shuts the door to the laundry room, and it's then when Norma realizes they weren't in the kitchen anymore.

"The baked potatoes will burn," she remarks, not caring at the moment about the damn potatoes at all.

"I just got them in," he says, depositing her on top of the dryer. "Amanda's still asleep?"

Her breath hitches as she feels his hands traveling up her thighs, clutching roughly onto her lacy underwear and removing it expertly. She's started feeling dizzy all of a sudden, she could barely focus on what he was saying.

"She's out like a light. You know she sleeps like the dead," she murmurs, her eyes ponderous and revealing.

"She sure does," he agrees, his needy hands scooting her to the edge of the dryer, her palms lying flat on the cold surface, supporting her upper body.

"I want dessert," he mumbles hotly, and he noticed the minute she held her breath.

Without preamble he throws her legs over his shoulders, lapping at her very slowly, his eyes trying to locate her own but he only finds her head pushed back, her neck long and delicious. She had the fabric of her skirt scrunched up around her waist.

Norma refuses to get caught, for Amanda to walk in on them, she hates the mere thought. But she had to admit that she loved doing this, it adds an unfamiliar sparkle to the fire burning their souls, their adrenaline on the roof.

"Oh," she moans softly, her eyebrows furrowed as her blue eyes find his own this time.

His little tongue plays with her nub, and she feels herself slipping away too fast, losing control. He pulls her to him, burying his face deeper between her legs. She loses balance and leans on her elbows instead, keeping her posture firm.

He savors her sweetness, and he can't get enough. He presses his tongue flat against her, making her twitch but halting her hips immediately. He hums under his breath, and Norma spots the ardor in his eyes. She could see his tongue compressed and moving against her sensitive nub, and she felt like her chest was bound to blow.

"Don't stop, baby, p-please," she stammers, it was almost impossible to speak, to function properly under such earned mistreatment and inexhaustible pleasure.

Alex has no intention of stopping, the grip on her thighs stiffen as she starts to shake under his tongue. She starts moving her hips in defenseless little circles, and he allows her to move the way she wants to, not wanting to interrupt her bliss-state that's to come in mere seconds.

"Oh my God!" she whisper-yells, tossing her head back again but not daring to halt the movement of her hips. His tongue is still pleasuring her and tickling her most sensitive area, and she loves the way he lets her do what she wants, how he allows her to use his perfect, warm and wet tongue to find her blissful release.

His brown eyes are observing her the entire time. He's found that seeing her is the second best thing when it comes to this. The first is hearing her. Her moans, her gasps, and screams. There wasn't anything more appetizing and mouthwatering than her little tasty, heavenly moans.

Her chest is flushed, and so are her cheeks. She can feel a stream of desire flowing smoothly through her body, the feeling dictating that she's near.

It wasn't until she looked back at him, finding his eyes already on her that she lost balance, her hands no longer supporting her body; she wasn't able to function properly anymore. Her back touches the cold surface beneath her, and her hips stop moving, her muscles no longer granting her the power of keeping up.

So he grabs her, his back straightening up a bit, and he pulls her with him. He holds onto her hips, closing his mouth around her heated and pulsating core, sucking her with no mercy. She arcs her back and moans loudly. Alex glides his hand up her torso and covers her mouth, muffling her moans.

He cups her clit with his lips, sucking and sucking with no remorse. Norma squirms in delight, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her hand holding tightly onto his wrist, pressing his hand firmer upon her lips.

She could stop being so loud during sex if she wanted, but she chooses not to. She needs some escape, a luscious release. Alex always makes sure to shut her up when necessary, so she finds it utterly useless to bottle up something that feels _this_ good.

Her body goes rigid, and her breathing stops. She pushes her head back, her free hand flying to hold his head in place. Knowing what's to come, he removes his hand from her mouth, never seizing his exertion, his lips still pressed and slammed around her tender nub.

He takes pity of her when she's trembling not long after, her body twitching, the aftershock of her orgasm still controlling her. He pulls back, granting her with one last long lick, causing her to giggle and hold his head, pushing it away from her a bit.

"Romero," she warns, chuckling breathlessly, her eyes closed and she was smiling so hard that she was sure she'd be sore the next morning.

He stands in front of her, settling himself between her legs. He tucks his hands under the arch of her back, pulling her to him, helping her sit up. She's still out of breath, and he gives her a smug smile, one that shows her that he's taken control and he is more than proud.

She opens her eyes at the same time that he's flattening her skirt, pulling it down from where it was scrunched up around her waist. She giggles lightly, her eyes still heavy, her chest bloated as if it was still bound to explode.

He grants her his sweetest smirk, his eyes inspecting every speck of her flushed face.

"You good?" he chuckles, his hands roaming up her thighs over the soft fabric of her skirt.

She tilts her head back and laughs, and he indulges the sweet sound and perfect melody that her laughter creates, her glee translucent and infectious.

"I am, yes," he finally says, looking back at him.

"Glad to hear that," he grabs her neck and connects their lips. She wraps her legs around his own, her hands holding onto his torso securely and she tastes herself on his lips.

She moans in delight, her hands roaming down his abdomen, reaching for the waistband of his pajama pants. He kisses her back with want, with undeniable lust. But he stops when she feels one of her hands grasping onto his bulge through his pants, while the other pulled ferociously to free him off them with desperation.

"No, no, no," he warns, his mighty hands pausing her movements, his voice thick and ardent. His hot breath burning her skin.

She scowls. "W-what?"

But despite seeing the awful look on her face, one filled confusion and mild annoyance at him for stopping her, he smiles.

"I have to go check on the potatoes," he solely says, and Norma's face softens.

"Alex! You can't be serious right now," she reaches for his mouth, and he lets her. He continues to look at her as she nips his bottom lip, her tongue brushing it lightly before her vicious mouth kissed him again.

He wants to smile, he loves the way she's behaving right now, and he can't help but love her more for it. He can't get enough of her, and he knows she feels the exact same way.

He loves the way her hands move, trying to free him so that he could give her what she wants. The way her chest rises and falls, the way she's breathing. He loves her swollen lips, the way they demand him to kiss them the only way he knew how. He loves it all.

But he also wanted to torture a little bit; not that he wasn't dying to bury himself inside her, to make her squirm as he reached the hilt, but he also wanted to see how long she'll last. He wants to see what she'll do.

He glides her off the dryer, Norma's whine loud enough to make him fall at her feet. Her bare feet touch the ground, and for a second she thinks he's caved in, she thinks he's done torturing her and that he's mainly turning her around and taking her right there, against the cold surface of the washer this time.

"I'm keeping this," he breathes as he reaches for her underwear. He tucks her cute lacy garment inside his pajama pocket, her eyes watching his every move.

"Alex!" she exclaims again, and his heart swells with the way she said his name.

"I don't want to ruin dinner," he says casually, coming close enough to nuzzle his nose against her own. "I've already had dessert."

The audacity in his tone and the victorious look on his face was enough to leave her standing there in bewilderment. The action turning her on even more although she tried against it. The wetness between her legs begging for attention; she had to wriggle her thighs together, expecting to create some type of friction somehow.

"Baby!" she whines as she reaches for him, her hands holding onto his broad body before he had a chance to turn on the knob and leave her there. "Are you leaving me here? Like this?"

"You can have your way with me later," he tried not to sound affected by her obvious torment. If she only knew that he wants her just as bad. "I have to check on the food."

"I want to have my way with you right now," she adds with a slight spark, her eyes fully dilated still. Her mouth catches his chin, her teeth biting him deliciously and he had to close his eyes for a second, thinking of a reason to not drop this futile act just now and take her right this second.

"Please," she begs, her hand touches him again, the hardness inside his pants already bothering him and imploring for attention. _Her_ attention.

"You can't tell me you don't want this," she flirts, his hard member not disguising his want for her and for a slight second he hated how women had it's easier when it comes to hiding their arousal. "Are you sure you want to walk out of this room?" She pulls his pants and briefs roughly, allowing his member to bob free. "Like this?"

Then he groans at her tender yet vicious touch. And she smiled, that devilish smile of hers and he was done.

He kisses her with hunger. His hands pressing against her lower back, walking her backward until her backside touches the cold metal of their old and rusty washer. He pulls her to him, purposely pressing his erection into her pelvis with eagerness and tenacity.

She wanted to stop for a second and tease him, laugh at him for trying to make her believe that he didn't want this. For making it seem like she's the only one with the burning desire of being together, of connecting their bodies the only way they know how, and turn into nothing but flesh on flesh.

His breathing was rapid and frivolous. He was kissing her as if he wanted to eat her alive. But he stops devouring her the second his hands worked on turning her around, her lips aching to be kissed again.

"Really, Mrs. Romero?" she had to hold her breath as the butterflies in her stomach took flight at hearing him call her that after so many years. He clutches her hips and grinds himself against her, marveling in the way she pushes her ass back into him with a barely-there inviting little yelp. "You always have to get your way, don't you?"

She snickers breathlessly, straightening her body. She pushes her head back, resting it on his left shoulder as be buries his face in the crook of her neck. Her hand wreaths to the back of his head, her fingers submerging into his luxuriant hair.

"Have you forgotten who's the boss, Sheriff?" she reciprocates shamelessly. She feels dizzy, tipsy almost. She barely registers his solicitous hands ruffling the fabric of her skirt.

He crows in amusement. "No," he breathes heavily through his mouth, his teeth nibbling her earlobe. "But if you did, you're about to find out."


End file.
